


Living with the Smiths

by rowhibbler



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 51,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowhibbler/pseuds/rowhibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU piece about the life of Matt and Alex. I've fiddled with ages and dates a bit, Alex and Matt are both 27 at the start, Salome is 2. Alex never married Ralph, he was just a university boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I put in the summary, I've fiddled with ages. Matt and Alex are both 27. This will be multi chapter, but I'm not sure how many, leave kudos, bookmark and comment if you like it, it only encourages me to write more. Equally, if you think it's crap, let me know. If anyone has any suggestions for later chapters let me know and I'll try and include them!

Matt nervously paced the floor outside the meeting room. In a few, short minutes he would officially, properly, actually start being the Eleventh Doctor. In front of real people, who would have opinions, and what if they didn’t like him, or thought he was too young, or too boisterous, or constantly compared him to David Tennant. Oh god, what have I got myself into, he thought. It had been 4 months since he had accepted the role, and up until now, the only acting he had done as the Doctor had been in his living room, with his toothbrush taking the place of his sonic screwdriver and the dining table as the Tardis console. Now though, people would see him. On top of that, he would meet Alex bloody Kingston. He’d been a big fan of her work for a few years, ever since he’d seen her as Dr Corday on ER, the beautiful, British surgical intern. Whilst he had been watching older episodes of Doctor Who, his heart jumped into his mouth when he stumbled across 2 episode she had been in. Professor River Song, time travelling archaeologist. God he’d hoped she would return at some point, although her character died at the end of the 2 episodes, it was certainly implied that the Doctor knew her, and rather intimately at that, yet viewers hadn’t seen it, surely that must be explored. He wouldn’t admit to anyone that he had actually whooped with joy when he was told that she would return for his first 2 episodes, and then the final 2 of his first series. He just needed to be cool, but fuck that was going to be hard. She was gorgeous. Taking a deep breath, he cautiously opened the door and stepped in, at least 20 heads instantly spun around to gaze over him, for most of them, this being the first time they had seen him. Of course, Matt being Matt, he mumbled his hellos to people as he made his way over to his chair, tripping over his own feet on his way there. His script went flying, landing in a scrambled pile a few feet away. He crawled along the floor, reaching out for it and trying to flatten the pages, not looking where he was going. He hadn’t noticed that someone had followed him into the room, that someone was now just inches away from him, someone that was too busy looking over their own script to notice his little mishap, someone that was now sprawled over the floor on top of him, their script now in an equal mess as his, someone now muttering their apologies as he mumbled his, someone that now looked at him with such tenderness, someone with the most entrancing eyes he had ever seen, someone with the wildest curls imaginable, someone with the most kissable lips, someone that is Alex Kingston.  
“Oh shit, Al- Miss Kingston, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise it was you. God, I really am sorry. How can I make it up to you?” She couldn’t help but laugh at the formality, mixed with complete rambling.  
“Call me Alex, and it’s my fault, I should have looked where I was going, I never learn!” There was that look again, he could see how sorry she was in the way she looked at him with such warmth, and dare he think, possibly something else, he hoped the look he gave her reflected the same feeling, but the moment was broken far too soon by a loud scot announcing that once the co-stars had pulled themselves off the floor they would start the read through.  
It went fantastically, Matt really started bonding with his new companion, Karen, and him and Alex, well, the Doctor and River, had amazing chemistry, they flirted constantly, how much of that was the characters, and how much was actually them, Matt wasn’t sure. Soon enough, the read through was over and the cast and crew made their way out of the studio. Matt was almost at his car, when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind, then felt a tap on his shoulder. Spinning around on the spot, he found himself uncomfortably close to Alex.  
“Hey, Alex, how can I help?” he asked awkwardly, he was in such close proximity to her, he could smell her perfume, see every line and pore on her face, he could feel his trousers tighten already, ‘Fuck! How can one woman create such a situation’ he thought.  
“You can buy me a drink.” She said with a smile, “You asked me how you could make up for earlier, before we were rudely interrupted by Steven. You can make it up to me by buying me a drink, doesn’t have to be alcoholic, coffee will do.” Matt was silenced by her forth-rightness. She had balls, he liked it. He looked at his watch quickly, 3pm, not too early for a beer.  
“Ok, climb in, I know just the place.”  
They drove in relative silence, only briefly discussing their thoughts on the scripts they had been given. Matt opened the car door for Alex after they had arrived at the quiet country pub on the outskirts of Cardiff. Maybe it was a little too much just for a drink like this, he was only apologising. They are just being friendly, and if the tightness in his jeans could disappear soon, that would be brilliant he thought to himself. They spent the next hour chatting about anything and everything, and before they knew it one hour and one drink turned into a meal, several drinks and a few hours. They were both pleasantly tipsy when they climbed into the cab in the evening, at that point where you are light headed, but still in total control, but Matt was too drunk to drive. He paid the cabbie when they arrived back at their BBC block of flats, and walked Alex to her apartment, just down the hall from his own. She surprised him by inviting him in for another drink, offering up a bottle of whiskey that he simply must try. He really wanted to, but didn’t want to wake her daughter. She wasn’t even 3 yet, he didn’t know a lot about kids, but he knew better than to wake a sleeping toddler. He accepted the second Alex told him that Salome was staying with her parents for a few days in Surrey whilst she settled into her new home in Cardiff.  
A few minutes later, they were settled on her sofa, sipping at the whiskey.  
“So, does Salome see her father much?” he asked, vaguely remembering reading that Alex had split from her ex a while before. He could see tears gather in her eyes.  
“No, he’s never met her. He left when I was pregnant, moved to America, saying he was too young to be a father and a husband, bit late that I was already 5 months pregnant and we had been married for 18 months. He left a few days later, once I found out he had been having an affair for the last year, and the only times we’ve spoken since were to sort the divorce, I didn’t even tell him Salome had been born. That’s awful isn’t it? But he made me feel so worthless, so stupid, ugly, like I wasn’t enough. If I hadn’t been pregnant, I don’t think I wouldn’t have done something stupid, I thought about it. A lot. I was so close. I had the knife in my hand, but then she kicked for the first time.” Alex remembered, her hand instinctively going to her stomach at the memory. Matt gasped at her frank admission, he’d known her for only a few hours, but here she was admitting that she considered taking her own life. He took his own glass and hers and sat them down on the coffee table, he scooted closer to her and curled his fingers under her chin, lifting it so she had to look at him.  
“Alex.” he whispered. “Please, don’t ever, ever, think that you aren’t enough. You are not stupid, or worthless, you certainly are enough, and you are without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever had the good fortune to meet. And, don’t think that I am just saying this, I really mean it.” With that, he tilted his head slightly, looked down at her lips and saw her unconsciously wet them. He took that as consent, and pressed his lips to hers. He moved his mouth against hers gently, before slowly pushing his tongue forward. His left hand buried itself in her hair, his right trailed down her back pulling her closer. Her hands draped over his shoulders as their tongues mingled with each others. Matt broke the kiss first, looking deep into her eyes pouring in emotion. A stray tear slid down her cheek, and Matt’s thumb was there wiping it away gently in a second.  
“Please. Don’t ever think like that again, I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” SHIT! He’s only known her for 12 hours, he had not meant to say that out loud!  
“Matt, I promise, I will never do it again, if I have you.” She said breathlessly against his ear.  
“Follow me.” She said louder, holding out her hand, and leading him to her bedroom.  
They stood at the end of her bed, as Matt snaked his arms around her waist and they went tumbling onto the mattress. Alex crawled up, beckoning for Matt to follow her with her finger. He was soon laying above her, kissing her for all it was worth. Her hands scrambled for the hem of his t-shirt, yanking it over his head, before kissing him again with renewed vigour after he had resettled his legs between hers and she could now feel his growing length pressing against her thigh. She was fairly sure the last time she had slept with someone had been the night she fell pregnant with Salome, too busy being a single working mum to worry about a relationship, but her sex drive had suddenly gone into overdrive that morning when she tripped over Matt. Maybe it had been the way he had helped her up, with a hand on her back, or the look he gave her. She may never know, but something about Matt, had reopened all of those feelings that she had thought had been long ago shut away. Her shirt soon met with his on the floor, followed shortly after by her black lace bra. Alex swore she would never forget the look in Matt’s eyes when he saw her naked chest for the first time, he looked like a kid in a toy store. He instinctively started kissing down her throat and chest, before suckling on her breast, licking around her hardening nipple, whilst palming the other, twiddling her nub with his thumb and finger. Alex arched her back into him, urging him for more as she ran her fingers through that floppy mess he called hair. He continued mouthing her boobs, whilst his hands started work on pulling her skirt down, reluctantly leaving her chest to get the skirt off of her legs, starting to lean back down, before deciding that her knickers may as well be lost now as well. His fingers slid up her thigh, and tentatively across her sex, feeling how wet she was already for him, in fact, she was drenched. He pulled her matching kickers down, standing to remove his own trousers and boxers, his erection standing proud. Alex sat up on her elbows, smirking at the sight of him naked in front of her. He was…. Majestic. He jumped onto the bed climbing up her, as her hand made its way down to grip his length. She slide her hand up and down his pole, he was so big, so much bigger than anyone she’d ever had before, certainly more than her ex husband, and by the looks of things, Matt knew what he was doing as well. He kissed his way down her stomach, noticing the tiny silver lines across her abdomen, the traces from where she had been pregnant, he could only imagine how beautiful she had looked then, and how she had been so alone, with no one to care for her properly. It had only been a few hours, but already, Matt knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life making this woman feel like the goddess she deserved to be treated like. He pressed a quick kiss to her clit, before dipping his head down lower, licking a line up her opening, savouring the taste of her wetness. He pushed his tongue in as deep as he could, as his thumb rubbed at her clit. He had her keening off of the bed within a couple of minutes, her orgasm washing over her like waves, as she moaned incoherently. It had been too long since she had had a real orgasm, at least one that wasn’t as a result of her own fingers or her rabbit. As her breathing settled, she pushed Matt off of her, straddling his knees with a dirty smirk on her face. She held him tight in her tiny hands, her fingers only just reaching around his girth. She could only imagine how good he would feel when he was inside her. She pumped him a few times, before lowering her head, and spitting on his slit. She licked a line up his considerable length, before taking the tip in her mouth, slowly she took more of him in, inch by inch, until he hit the back of her throat, almost causing her to gag. She relaxed her throat and hollowed out her cheeks and she felt Matt hold tight to her hair, guiding her back up, she bobbed her head a few times, swirling her tongue around him. It took everything Matt had not to buck his hips up and make her swallow him whole, but if he did, this would be over before it had begun. She looked up at him with half closed eyes and she continued sucking him. When he couldn’t take it any longer, Matt pulled her off of him, kissing her again and again, tongues dancing around each other, limbs in a tangle with the duvet. They tumbled around for a few minutes, before they settled in the middle of the bed, Matt’s hips slotted between her legs, with hers wrapped around him. Alex started breathing heavily, knowing what was coming next, ever so slightly scared. Matt reached down between them, holding his cock at her entrance, looking up at Alex, with her messy hair, swollen lips and flushed face, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. She was, gorgeous. She nodded her head, and he pushed himself in slowly. He knew he was big, but god was she tight. Alex tilted her hips up slightly to help him in, but unable to help the yelp that escaped her lips when he was in.  
“Alex, did I hurt you? We don’t have to do this.” He start rambling as he started to pull himself out of her. Alex tightened the grip of her legs around him, stopping him from leaving her.  
“A little, sorry, it’s been…. A while, shall we say. But don’t you dare think about stopping now darling. Just give me a moment.” Matt let himself settle inside her, pushing in ever so gently as he moved up to kiss her slowly. After a few seconds, he could feel Alex start to roll her hips underneath him as her hands rubbed up and down his back. Bracing himself above her, he slowly pulled out a bit, before gently thrusting his length back into her. They quickly found a rhythm, making love slowly, gently, lovingly. Matt barely pulling out of her, before pushing back in, he could feel her walls clamping down on him as her orgasm washing over her, making Alex moan and groan beneath him, urging him deeper. He continued thrusting his hips, as she came down from her high, burying his face in her neck, sucking and nipping at it, knowing it would leave a mark come morning. A few thrusts later, Matt came with a grunt, her name a chant on his lips, the feel of him spilling out inside of her made Alex come again, even harder, screaming his name as though it were the last thing she would ever do. They both breathe deeply as Matt collapsed on top of her, his softening cock still inside of her. He rested his head on her chest, feeling her heart beating a march beneath him.  
“Alex, I love you.” he whispered.  
“I love you too sweetie.” came her quiet response, as the both fell asleep, still entwined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, I know where I want the story to go, but I don't want to jump masses of time. So the next couple of chapters will be quite short. Again, let me know if you like it, or if you don't!

Matt woke first the next morning, his face covered in Alex’s curls where her face was nestled into the crook of his neck. Their bodies were pressed together, and if she were to wake now, there was no doubt that every inch of her, would be able to feel every inch of him. She blearily opened her eyes a few minutes later. The feel of him curled around her making her smile. After another love making session, they reluctantly pulled themselves out of bed. Alex had a long drive down to Surrey ahead of her to collect her daughter.  
In the early evening, Alex returned, Salome snuggled in her arms fast asleep from the car ride. Matt had stayed in her flat all day, tidying up and preparing a simple dinner, it was all he could manage without burning her kitchen down. With Salome tucked up in bed, the adults settled on the sofa, watching the tele, and drinking a couple of glasses of wine, as if they had always done so. They had known each other little over 24 hours, yet it were as if they were an old married couple.  
Days passed in a similar fashion. Matt played with Salome, never moaning when she approached him carrying 10 books, insisting he read all of them and telling him off if he tried to skip pages. He learnt every character on Cbeebies, and which ones were her favourites. He learnt how to calm her when she had a tantrum. He even let her put make up on him and turn him into a princess, much to Alex’s amusement. In short, he fell in love with her, just as much as he had her mother.   
It took only a month for Matt to decide to give up his apartment, and move in with Alex and Sal. As he lay in bed one night whilst Alex was trying to stop Salome from crying in the middle of the night. 5 weeks ago, they fell over at the read through, now they were living together, how had that happened? He had never been the short to make rash decisions, never one to rush into things, but in 5 short weeks his life had completely flipped upside down, and he couldn’t be happier. He heard Salome’s sobs quieten, wondering whether he should have gone with Alex to help, but deciding it was probably best if he stayed where he was. He loved Salome, and he knew she was, at least, very fond of him too, but he didn’t want to intrude on Alex’s time with her. They started filming in a couple of days, having had delays because of the weather. Once they started, it would be at least 10/11 hour days, and 11 day fortnights. Sal would barely see them, at least Steven had agreed she could come to the set some days. He’d miss her when she wasn’t there, but at least he had Alex to keep him company. Alex joined him back in bed 10 minutes later, with Salome safely back in the land of nod.  
“What are you smiling at?” She asked.  
“Just thinking about how much I love my girls.”  
“Your girls eh?”  
“Yep, you Kingston’s make quite an impression.” He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm hug as they settled back to sleep. He had the beginnings of a plan in his head, possibly the craziest thing he has ever done, but, if all works out well, definitely the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has a plan, it might be the craziest thing he has ever done, or possibly the best....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! They are probably going to be quite short for here on out, but a few of them. I already have up to chapter 5 done, hopefully I'll get another one done this evening. As usual, let me know what you think, I really do only do this if I think people like it, so let me know guys!!

Filming goes well, the hours are tough, and as expected him and Alex both miss Salome like a limb. Matt had taken to calling her a mini tornado. She was nearly 3, and ran around everywhere, often wearing Matt and Alex out. One afternoon, Matt is let off early, while Alex has to stay and refilm some solo shots. He collects Salome from preschool, and after being told about her grazed knee from running too fast, he decides the best thing for her would be to take her for an ice cream to cheer her up. Sitting in diner, they both started eating their ice creams, with more of Salome’s ending up around her face than in her mouth. Matt takes a deep breath, deciding that now is the best time to put his plan into action.  
“Poppet, can I ask you a question?”  
“Yes Matty.” came her muffled reply, ice cream dripping down her chin. Matt reaches out instinctively to wipe it up, remembering now why Alex always carried baby wipes with her.  
“Can you keep a secret?”  
“Yes Matty, have you got a secret? Can you tell me?”  
“Calm down Sal, right, I know that I haven’t known you and your mummy very long, but I love you both lots and lots, even more than jelly tots.” Salome starts giggling at that. “And I really, really love jelly tots. Do you?” Salome nods her head furiously in agreement.  
“I know that your mummy really loves me too. So, what would you think, if me and your mummy got married?” Salome broke into the biggest grin possible.  
“Can I wear a pretty dress?”  
“You and your mummy can wear the prettiest dresses ever made poppet.” he laughed, “Do you think mummy would say yes if I asked her?”  
“Yes!” she shouted, Matt smiling.  
“Do you want me to ask her?” He asked, a little unsure. If Salome said no, he would think no more of it. He had to have her approval.  
“YES!!” Came her reply, even louder than the first, climbing off of her chair, rushing to give him a cuddle. She put her little head on his shoulder, squeezing his neck. “I love you Matty.” It never ceased to amaze him how trusting she had been of him, she had welcomed him into their home without a second glance. Maybe, somehow, she picked up on how happy he hoped he made Alex.  
“I love you too poppet. Now, I need you to do me a favour. You can not, under any circumstances, tell mummy about our little talk. Even if she threatens to tickle you! This has to be our little secret, because we need to talk to somebody else first, I need to ask your grandpa if he would let me marry mummy, and if he says yes, then I need to find the perfect ring!”  
“Can I help choose the ring?” Matt resettles the little girl on his lap, wiping away the remains of her ice cream on her chin.  
“I think, that is the best idea I’ve heard all day! Now, if mummy asks what we’ve been talking about, what are you going to say?”  
“Princesses!” Matt nods along.  
“That’s right, all we’ve done is talk about princesses, all day and eat ice cream!” He says as he collects their bags leaving.  
“Matty, who do you think is better Snow White or Cinderella?”  
“Oooh…. that’s tough poppet.” He answers as they start walking back to their flat.  
Alex greets them as they walk in, having gotten back a few minutes before.  
“There you two trouble makers are! I was just coming to find you. Where’ve you been all afternoon?”  
“Matty took me to get an ice cream because I was sad at school.” Alex looked to Matt in confusion, and he explained all about her accident.  
“So, what did you two talk about?” Alex asked curiously. Matt shot Salome a glance, wide eyed.  
“Princesses!!” She answered quickly, Matt breathing a sigh of relief.  
“Wow! Princesses, did she ask you who was better Matty?” Matt nodded glumly. “What did you say?”  
“Cinderella beats Snow White, but Belle is the best of them all.” He answers.  
“Interesting, I had you down as more of a Little Mermaid man.”  
“I’d forgotten about Ariel!! She’s the bestest of the best, don’t you think Sal?” he shouted to her, as she climbed up between the adults and they snuggled into her.  
“I love you two.” Alex whispered.  
“We love you too.” Was Matt’s whispered reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt meets Alex's parents for the first time, how will they feel about their daughters new relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Usual stuff, let me know what you think, if you have any ideas for later chapters etc... I've got another couple of chapters ready, hopefully I'll update in the next couple of days, but I am back at work tomorrow.....booooo!!!!!!

This would be tough. There was no doubting that. He was driving down to meet Alex’s parent’s for the first time. He was also going to ask her fathers permission to propose, after dating for 6 weeks. All he could hope for was that he wouldn’t be laughed out of the house. Arriving in Surrey a couple of hours later, Matt shifted nervously at the door, until he felt a tiny hand slip into his. He looked down at Salome, grinning up at him, making his heart swell. The door opened to reveal Alex’s mother Margarethe, smiling warmly welcoming them all into her home after plenty of hugs and kisses. Salome ran off to watch tv, leaving Matt and Alex with her parents. Matt kept a hand around Alex’s waist the whole time, and neither of her parents could miss the loving looks shared between the two. Salome insisting Matt join her to watch Topsy and Tim helped, his love for the little girl being obvious.   
Alex was in the kitchen later that afternoon helping her mother make more tea.  
“You’ve really fallen for him haven’t you.” Her mother told her, rather than ask. “You seem good together, and he obviously gets on very well with Sal.”  
“We both love him so much. It’s only been a few weeks, but I can’t help it. I always laughed when people talked about love at first sight, and just knowing when you’ve met your soulmate, but I get it now, I really do.”  
“I’m happy for you liebling. Just be careful. I can see he isn’t like Florian, but…. Just be careful.”  
“Thank you mutter. I will be careful, but this is it!”   
Unknown to Alex, a similar conversation was happening a few feet away.  
“So, Alex then.” Anthony Kingston started, as he watched Salome in front of the tv.  
“I love her.” Matt dutifully answered.  
“You want to ask my permission for her hand in marriage don’t you?” Anthony asked looking up to Matt. “I can’t say that I thought it would ever happen so soon, but anyone within a miles radius can clearly see how in love you too are.” Matt was too gobsmacked to speak.  
“But… how…. I… How did you know I was going to ask?” he finally managed.  
“Call it a father’s premonition, I just had a feeling.”  
“Ok, so. I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage, is that ok?”  
“Yes. So long as you promise me now that you will always do your very best by her and her daughter, if you ever hurt her or Salome, just remember I used to be a butcher!” Matt blanched at the warning.  
“Scouts honour! I will never do anything to intentionally hurt either of those two girls. They mean the world to me.” Matt and Anthony both looked up as Alex and her mother returned to the living room. A couple of hours later, they started the long drive back to Cardiff. Matt couldn’t believe that he actually had permission to propose to Alex. It all seemed too soon, yet not soon enough in other ways. Now he had her, he knew that he could never let her go.   
When Alex was in the bath later that evening, Matt was settling Salome into bed. It was a Saturday, so she had been allowed to stay up a little later than usual, but Matt had plans for the two of them the next day.   
“Poppet, do you remember that chat we had last week at the diner? Where I asked if I could marry mummy?”  
“Yes Matty. Are you going to ask her?”  
“Well, before I could, I had to ask your Grandpa if it was ok as well, and he said yes. So, tomorrow, do you want to come shopping with me and see if we can find an engagement ring? I think I’m going to need your help!” Salome started bouncing on the bed in excitement, stopping only when Alex walked in.  
“What’s got you so excited missy? You need to get into bed.”  
“Matty’s taking me shopping tomorrow so we can buy a ri-”  
“Really good present for Salome for being such a good girl recently!” Matt finished for her. Alex smiled, she loved watching the two of them interact, there was no doubt in her mind that Matt would be an amazing father one day.  
“Lucky you, I’ve got to work though, so I can’t come. Will you buy me a present too?” Alex asked. “I promise I’ve been a really good girl too...” She whispered into Matt’s ear, her hand rubbing lower and lower on his back until she reached his bum, giving it a little squeeze.  
“I think actually, you have been a very bad girl Miss Kingston.” he whispered back to her.  
“Well, maybe you should punish me?” She asked, before suddenly remembering that they were still in Salome’s bedroom. Another bedtime story later, and Salome was fast asleep, cuddling up to her teddy. They both stood at her door watching her sleep, like the proud parents they were, before turning the light off and pulling the door to.   
“Now, what was that about punishing you?” Matt enquired, pushing Alex up against their bedroom door, snogging her for all it was worth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Salome go on the hunt for the perfect ring!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, sadly, I don't get much time to write during the week due to work :-( But here we go, Chapter 5, I'm mid way through chapter 6, thought I was done with that, but decided it needed a bit of smut! That will be up soon-ish! Let me know if you like it all etc, I'll stop if you don't!

The sun rose bright and early on Sunday morning over Cardiff bay. Alex had left already to go to work, leaving Matt curled up in bed with Salome who had joined them in the middle of the night after a nightmare. Alex couldn’t find it in her heart to wake her two sleeping beauties before she left. As soon as Matt opened his eyes shortly after 9, he couldn’t wait any longer to get going and buy the ring. He had no idea what he was looking for, where he would find it, or even if he would find one today. All he could hope for was that as soon as he saw it, he would know.  
An hour later, Matt and Salome were in the car, driving into Cardiff city centre, having had breakfast. They made their way to the first jewellery shop hand in hand, Salome busy chatting away to herself, trying to decide what film she would watch later that day when they got back. After looking in the window, Matt saw a ring he liked the look of, but Salome dismissed it right away, saying it was ugly. A few stores down, was another jewellers. Salome liked one of the rings in there, declaring it beautiful, Matt couldn’t deny it wasn’t stunning. A thin platinum band, with a brilliant round cut diamond in the centre, 1.6 carat. The light caused the diamond to sparkle, flashes glittering as they moved closer. He could picture it on Alex’s finger. It was perfect. Until he saw the price. £26,500, he couldn’t afford it. It broke his heart to see Salome stick her little bottom lip out as they walked away. Several shops later, and they still didn’t find any that matched. Sitting in McDonalds whilst Salome demolished her happy meal, Matt pushed his burger about, contemplating waiting until he went back up to Northampton at the end of the month and looking there, but that would mean going without Salome and he had promised her that she could pick it. He was about to suggest heading home for the day when he suddenly remembered. He had been given an advance they would be paid once he had started filming. If he remembered rightly, that would more than pay for the ring they had seen earlier. If Alex ever found out how much it cost, she would have his guts for garters, but he was simply too far gone to care. If it became that much of an issue he could always blame Salome, Alex couldn’t be angry with her daughter for more than a couple of seconds. He planned to tell Alex that she had picked the ring anyway, just to reassure her that he had thought this through. He rushed Salome to finish her meal, then hurried back to the second jewellers they had visited. The ring was still glittering in the light, he had never seen a ring sparkle so much, they made their way in, asking if they could look at it closer.  
Matt held the ring in one hand, after being told all the specific details by the shop keeper, with Salome sitting on his hip, his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist.  
“What do you think Sal? Do you think mummy will like it?”  
“Mummy will love it. It’s as pretty as she is.” Matt couldn’t help but smile at the child’s innocent remark, making a mental note to tell Alex what she had said after he had proposed.  
“I think it is as well. Do you think, if I gave her this, that she would say yes? Because I don’t want to spend all of this money and she says no, I’d look like a bit of a wally!”  
“Mummy will say yes, mummy loves you.” Matt couldn’t grasp how, at nearly 3 years old, this little girl had more maturity and understanding than most adults. Either that, or she was just telling Matt what he wanted to hear. He chose to go with the first option.  
Half an hour later, Matt and Salome were in the toy shop, Matt had promised to get her something for being such a good girl. Had it not been for her big brown eyes and wobbling bottom lip, he wouldn’t have a very expensive, but absolutely perfect ring, currently burning a hole in his pocket. All he had to do now, was plan how he would ask her, better to do it sooner rather than later, he’d done well so far that Salome hadn’t said anything.  
Without telling Alex, Matt called Steven, telling him that they wouldn’t be able to go into work the first half of the following week. He wasn’t exactly thrilled at the prospect, but it didn’t take long to juggle the filming schedule about, they hadn’t been down to do too much anyway. Matt hadn’t told him what he was planning on doing, but he made sure Steven was sworn to secrecy, Alex had to believe that everything was normal.  
Matt made a few enquiries online at hotel room in the south east. He had already called Alex’s parents asking if Salome could stay with them for a couple of nights, and after a couple of hours, he had found the perfect place. A quiet hotel in the Kent countryside, with a king size four poster bed, an open fire place in their room, a large bath tub, a spa, and stunning views across the Weald of Kent, and amazingly, they had a room for the Monday and Tuesday nights. He wanted to keep the proposal simple. His only regret was that Salome wouldn’t be there, but if the night went the way he hoped, they wouldn’t be able to celebrate properly with her there, this would be a night just for the adults!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big moment has arrived, how will Alex react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I wasn't going to upload this tonight but, I'm going to, because, despite what most people I know seem to think, I am actually a nice person! Enjoy!!! (Let me know what you think, please!!!!)

He told Alex that evening to pack her suitcase. It took all of his effort, but all he told her was that they were taking Salome to her parents for a couple of nights so they could ‘get to know each other even better’. Alex didn’t read too much into it, she just assumed he wanted a dirty weekend away, where they could be as loud as they wanted, without worrying about waking her daughter up, not that they usually had to worry too much, Salome could sleep through a hurricane.  
They set off early on Monday morning, arriving at her parents just before lunchtime. They stayed for a quick sandwich and cup of tea, with knowing looks passing between Matt and Anthony. Matt couldn’t help but worry slightly when Margarethe and Anthony cornered him in the kitchen, begging to see the ring whilst Alex was dancing with Salome in the living room. Much to Matt’s relief, they both thought it was perfect, even more so when he told them that Salome was the one that had spotted it. They saw the young lovers off shortly after, with Margarethe and Anthony both wishing a quiet good luck in Matt’s ear, and telling Alex a little too excitedly that she had to call them later that evening. They couldn’t get it out of their minds that they had only been together 7 weeks, but knew Alex had been engaged twice before, and had had her heartbroken both times, she wouldn’t move this quickly with Matt if she wasn’t sure. They way Florian had treated her had been despicable, the man obviously didn’t care for her or his daughter, Ralph, her university boyfriend hadn’t been much better. They’d been together for a year when he proposed during their final year at uni, once they graduated he left, saying they just weren’t working out for him anymore. Not that her parents had been too sad to see the back of him, they always did think he was an arrogant prick. At least Matt had the courtesy to come and ask her father, sticking to tradition. The other two didn’t.  
The hotel was perfect. Matt pushed Alex off to the spa in the afternoon, insisting she got every type of massage and treatment going, along with a manicure and pedicure. He ordered up room service whilst she was gone in the early evening. The sun was just starting to set, the sky blazing with pinks and oranges. He stoked the fire in their room, the exposed brickwork walls illuminating by the flames. The bed was scattered with rose petals, he knew it was cheesy, but it just felt right. The small black box was still burning a hole in his pocket. It took it out as he sat down on the small love seat opposite the fire. The diamond glinted beautifully in the light of the fire. Closing the box he put it back in his pocket, as he set the champagne to cool in the ice bucket. Looking at his watch, he knew he only had 15 minutes or so until Alex returned, so he quickly jumped in the shower and changed his clothes. It had taken ages for him to decide what to wear, part of him wanted to really dress up, the other thought just wear your usual band t-shirt and scruffy jeans. He had settled somewhere in between, a crisp white shirt and smart jeans. The only thing left to do now was to wait for Alex.  
Sure enough, a couple of minutes later she appeared, looking completely relaxed. As soon as she walked into their room she gasped aloud, seeing Matt on the sofa with the champagne flutes in front of him, the fire blazing away. Tears started to well in her eyes when she saw the petals on the bed. This wasn’t just a trip away for a quick shag. This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. She slowly approached him, sitting down next to him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before snuggling into his chest. Matt wrapped his arms around her shoulder, and pressed a light kiss to her hair as they enjoyed the fires glow warming them up. The longer they stayed there, the more Alex could feel his heart rate quickening under her, his breathing was shaky and his fingers were fiddling with whatever they could find, the arm of the sofa, the hem of her blouse, her hair. If she didn’t know him better, she’d say he was nervous.  
“Matt, are you ok? You seem a little...off.” He squeezed her shoulder gently before standing up. It was now or never. He could see the worry in her eyes, how loving she looked at the thought that something was wrong. He pulled her up so she was standing in front of him and he took a deep breath.  
“Alex. I know I’ve only known you a few weeks, and everything between us has moved so fast. I’ve never been the sort of person to rush into things. I mean when I took Salome for ice cream last week I spent nearly half an hour deciding if I wanted strawberry or mint chocolate chip! It scares me the fact that we’ve known each other less than two months, and we are already living together and saying I love you. In fact, I’m terrified.” The tears in Alex’s eyes started spilling over onto her cheeks, an irrational fear building inside that he was breaking up with her. He cupped her face with his hands, sweeping the tears away with his thumbs. “But what scares me the most, is that I’m not scared, if that makes sense. I know things are going so quickly, but I know, deep down, that this is right. I know that tripping over that day at the read through was one of the best things I have ever done in my life, it led me to you. I never thought I would end up sleeping with you that night, then moving in with you a couple of weeks later. I know now, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because as long as you are next to me, I’m not scared. You give me a strength I didn’t know I had. I had a little chat with your dad the other day, and I’ve had a chat with Salome as well. I love you more than anything in the world Alex, but please don’t feel like you have to answer me now, this is a big decision, I completely understand if you need time, but I will be here, no matter what you say and when.” Another deep breath, and he pulled the box out of his pocket, bending down on one knee in front of her, Alex’s hands flying to her face in shock, tears flowing freely. “Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston, I would love it if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife, will you marry me?” With that he opened the box.  
Alex was numb. 7 weeks together and he was proposing. She wanted to say yes, to push him up against the sofa and shag him senseless. She wanted to hold that ring, to wear it on her finger with pride, it was stunning, but something was holding her back. She had been here before, when she had been with them longer, and both times had had her heart broken. But, in those 7 short weeks, Matt already knew her better than Ralph or Florian ever had. He had thought to ask her father for her hand in marriage, and had spoken to Salome, and there was no denying that those two loved each other to pieces. Maybe, they could do it. When she broke up with Florian, he had said to her you will never find someone like me, but maybe that was the point. Matt was the total opposite of her ex’s, it didn’t work with them, so why would she want someone the same, she needed different. In that moment, she held out her left hand, and meekly nodded her head.  
“Yes.” She whispered. Before she could even get the word out, Matt was up, taking the ring from the small box, pushing it onto her ring finger, before kissing her as though the world would end tomorrow.  
They stood by the warmth of the fire for what felt like hours, kissing, caressing, hugging, enjoying those precious few moments of being newly engaged, before Matt whipped his phone out of his pocket taking a few quick snaps of the pair, showing off the ring, not that they planned on announcing anything just yet. Deciding that now was the best time to celebrate, his phone was quickly tossed onto the sofa, and he pushed Alex slowly back towards the bed, reaching down and grabbing the ice bucket and champagne as they passed them. They collapsed onto the bed in a fit on giggles, sharing sweet innocent kisses as they fell. Alex cupped Matt’s face with both of her hands, both revelling in the feel of the ring that now had pride of place on her finger. Matt nuzzled into her hands, kissing her palms and her ring, a kiss that she could always carry with her. He moved to straddle her, reaching over for the champagne, popping the cork excitedly. Champagne fizzed over the top of the bottle neck, dripping down Matt’s arms onto Alex’s exposed stomach, her top having ridden up in the previous few minutes. The soaked top was quickly removed, her toned stomach getting sticky with the quickly drying bubbly. More champagne was suddenly more onto her, Matt leaning down to eagerly lick it away, all the way from her abdomen, up her navel until he reached her bra. She’d worn his favourite one tonight. A deep red silk balconette bra, covered in black lace, pushing her breast up just the right amount, causing cleavage that could fell an ox at 20 feet, but not so much that it was slutty, his fingers trailed down her stomach to the waistband of her skirt, his fingers dipping underneath. Slowly, the garment was inched down her thighs and calves, Alex kicking it off once it reached her ankles. Matt grinned at the sight before him, she had on the matching thong! He looked up from his place between her legs, champagne bottle still in hand, as Alex propped herself up on her elbows, pulling a rose petal from her hair.  
“Alex, you are… stunning. I know you will never believe me, but jesus, you really are the most gorgeous woman on the planet.” After taking a gulp of champagne straight from the bottle, Alex snatched it from him, following his lead. After drinking a couple of mouthfuls, loving the feel of the bubbles on her tongue, she slowly held the bottle above her chest, tipping it ever so slightly until a few drops fell on her bosom, trailing down between her breasts.   
“Prove it.” She challenged him. She had barely finished the sentence before Matt was down at her chest, licking the bubbles from her sunkissed skin. It was the end of February, how did she manage to keep such a gorgeous tan?!? The bottle was soon forgotten about, abandoned on the bedside unit, to be remembered about later in the evening, when it would surely be drunk in a much more mature manner. For now was a time for ravishing. Matt’s fingers caressed their way up her stomach, reaching her bra, his hands reaching round her ample breasts, cupping them before giving them a gentle squeeze. Leaning up, he kisses her rosy red lips, his tongue probing her mouth before biting her lower lip as he pulled back. Her hands had free roam over his back, before her finger make quick work of his shirt and undoing his trousers, using her feet to push them and his boxers down his legs. She could feel his hard length pushing into her stomach uncomfortably, so she quickly flipped them so she was astride his lap, her wet heat radiating onto his lap. Unable to take any more teasing, she grabs the condom that had been sitting on the bedside table, ripping the foil with her teeth, then rolling it down his hard, throbbing cock. Lining him up at her entrance, Matt sits up to wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her as she lowers herself onto him. She adjusts her legs so they are around his hips, starting a gentle pace, rolling her own hips above his, feeling his pubic bone grazing her clit occasionally. He lifts her arms above her head, trailing his hands down the insides, when he takes her breast into his mouth, he sucks at her swollen nipples, his tongue swirling around it, suckling tenderly, whilst his hands grabs the other kneading it roughly, causing Alex to wince in pain. He was much gentler after that, Alex making a mental note that it must nearly be that time of the month, much to her deep joy. She continues rocking her body towards his, as Matt starts to shallowly thrust from under her. A few minutes later, and with a quick rub of her clit, Alex is coming with a call of his name, her walls clamping and fluttering around his cock, setting off Matt’s own orgasm, coming with muffled groans into her neck. Once they had both regained their breath, they parted somewhat reluctantly, settling down into the plush bed, with Matt pouring them each a glass of champagne.   
“Here’s to us.” He said holding out his glass. “May we have a very long, happy marriage, and I hope that every day I can make you at least half as happy as you make me.” They clinked glasses, with Alex snuggling into his side as they quietly drank the slightly flattened bubbly. Alex fell asleep shortly after, feeling happier than she had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex are basking in the glow of being newly engaged, but it's time to tell their families. The second part of this chapter is very smutty!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter my lovelies!! Just a warning, the second half of this is rather smutty, and it does include anal play. I've done it to show the amount of trust between the two of them, but if it's not your sort of thing, then just skip that part, as per usual, let me know what you think! Is the smut any good, is any of it any good actually? Please tell me.... getting desperate here!!!

They didn’t wake until late the next morning. Matt woke with his face buried in Alex’s naked chest, his hand on her toned stomach. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was already awake, examining her engagement ring, looking up, he could see the look of awe written all over her face, the slightest smile on her lips.  
“Good morning my gorgeous fiancée!” he said, voice still groggy from sleep.  
“Good morning to you too, my handsome fiancé!” she replied brightly, as she ran her fingers through his bed head hair, her left hand still held up to the window slightly.  
“Do you like it?” He asked sitting up, kissing her chastely on the cheek.  
“It’s beautiful, but Matt it must have cost a fortune.”  
“You don’t need to worry about how much it cost. It’s not important.” He told her. “But please, please don’t lose it!” He added quickly, much to her amusement.  
“I won’t. Darling, it’s absolutely perfect. Thank you.” she said, kissing him on the lips, her tongue running gently over his.  
“I’d love to take the credit for it, but it wasn’t me that spotted it.” Matt admitted, pulling back. Alex looked confused, so he continued. “When I took Salome shopping at the weekend, it wasn’t to get her a present for being good, though, yes I did end up getting her something! I wanted her to help me choose a ring. When she saw that one, she did those bloody puppy dog eyes and pouted when I said it was too expensive, but I knew it had to be that one. All the rest we saw, just paled in comparison. We went back in the afternoon to look at it closer, and do you know what Sal said? She said she wanted that one, because it was pretty like her mummy. After that, I practically threw my credit card at the shop keeper!” Alex’s eyes started brewing with tears, so Matt pulled her close for a hug.   
“I can’t believe that you not only asked my father’s permission, and my daughters, but you then took her shopping with you to help you pick a ring. How did I get so lucky to get you? You are bloody perfect.” Matt couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Well, yes, I am rather perfect, but no where near as perfect as you are, future Mrs Smith!” The next half hour was spent sharing languid kisses and soft caresses, until their stomachs declared that it was lunchtime. They walked into the local town hand in hand, stopping at a small tea rooms for warming cups of tea and scones with jam. The rest of the afternoon was spent walking around local villages and the countryside, Matt being determined to enjoy the ability to walk around with her fiancee without being recognised yet, he knew that in a few months time once his first episodes had aired that he wouldn’t live a life of anonymity any more. Alex rang her parents to tell them to good news in the late afternoon as they walked back to the hotel, both being thrilled for her, but decided not to tell Salome until she saw her. Matt realised as he walked with Alex, that he had barely mentioned her to his parents. Yes, he told them he had a girlfriend that he loved, and that they were living together, but he got the impression they thought it was more a case of living together because of actors wages rather than because they were serious. He was more than a little apprehensive to tell them that they were engaged. He took his phone from his pocket when they were nearing the hotel, and dialled his parents number. His mum answered the phone first.  
“Matt, darling, we’ve not heard from you in so long! How are you? What’s new? How’s filming going?” his mum started rambling, Alex could just overhear her, and could tell where Matt had inherited it from.  
“Good, it’s all good mum. Actually, I’ve got something to tell you. Are Dad and Laura there? Could you put me on speaker?” He could hear his mum shout, probably out into the garden for his dad to come in, and up the stairs to Laura, and after a couple of minutes of rustling, she announced that they were all sitting down and he was on speaker.  
“Right, how do I say this? You know I mentioned Alex, my girlfriend, and that we were living together in Cardiff? Well, I’ve realised that I love her, more than anything, and we’ve decided to take the next step as it were. So, last night I proposed. We’re getting married!” He said excitedly as Alex held tight to his free hand, straining to hear everyone’s reactions. Only, she couldn’t hear anything. Neither could Matt. After a few moments of silence, Matt had to speak again.  
“Err, guys? You still there?”  
“Yes son, we are still here. Sorry, it’s just a lot for us to take in.” His dad said eventually. “You are engaged to a girl you’ve known for what, a month?”  
“Well, it’s nearly 2 months if you’re going to be picky about it, but I know she’s the one, so I didn’t want to waste any time. Please, say something. Tell me you’re happy for me.” More silence followed, Alex holding tighter to Matt’s hand, worry etched on both of their faces, neither wanted this to be a disappointment for either of their families. After what felt like a life time, Matt’s mum spoke up.  
“I’d love to say that we were happy for you Matt, but we don’t know anything about her other than her name is Alex and that you apparently love her.”  
“Then meet her!” He replied, shock hitting Alex like a slap to the face, meeting the boyfriends parents was never an experience she enjoyed. After another few minutes on the phone, they had made plans to travel up to Northampton then following weekend to meet Matt’s family. The only problem being that they hadn’t mentioned Salome, Matt deciding that it would break the ice. Alex thought it would either do that, or ruin the relationship between them and his parents before it had even begun.  
The rest of the evening was spent laying in bed, making the most of not having to limit the volume. Matt had Alex screaming his name three times already, and was well on his way to a fourth, when he lay on top of her, his finger buried deep inside her cunt. His free hand had learnt its lesson from the day before, and avoided her still sensitive boobs, instead choosing to squeeze and playfully slap her arse. His hand reached round further, grabbing more and more of her backside with each thrust of his hand, until his fingers were in the middle of her cheeks, just grazing her other, much tighter hole. Her muscles twitched at the touch, but she made no move to stop him. His finger tip played tentatively with her arsehole. He looked up at Alex, to see a look of longing, of experimentation.  
“Do you trust me sweetheart?” He asked carefully. Alex nodded her response, adding,  
“More than anything else in the world.” Matt swallowed hard, before withdrawing his fingers, and fumbling around in his suitcase for the bottle of lube he had brought with them. He resettled himself between her legs, and got her to raise her hips whilst he placed a pillow underneath them to keep her up. He squeezed a liberal amount of the cold gel onto his forefinger, moving it back to her anus, and smearing it around her entrance there. After squeezing more onto his finger, he placed it just below her hole, before asking if she had ever done this before. She hadn’t, she’d never felt safe enough with someone. He told her that if at any point she wanted to stop, she only had to tell him once and he would, but this was a learning curve for them both. He slowly pushed his finger inside her tight hole, just to his first knuckle, feeling her muscles adjust around him. He stilled for a moment, before slowly withdrawing it, checking constantly to make sure Alex was ok. She threw her head back against the pillow when he pushed in again, and added lube to his middle finger when he had nearly withdrawn his hand after another couple of thrusts, before slowly easing that finger in as well. He could see her hands curling into balls in the sheets, arching her back off of the bed in pleasure, groans escaping her mouth occasionally. His free hand rubbed languidly at her clit, before two fingers entered her front hole as well. Alex shrieked loudly. Matt’s head shot up in worry.  
“Alex, babe, if you don’t like it tell me and I’ll stop, I didn’t know if it would be too much.”  
“Matt, don’t you dare fucking stop, now get moving!” she snapped back at him. He slowly withdrew the fingers from her arse, and he pushed his other fingers into her hot, wet cunt, setting up a steady pace of thrusting between the two. Alex thought she had never felt anything like it, being filled so completely, until she felt Matt’s mouth descend on her clit, sucking, kissing and licking at it roughly. She saw the look in Matt’s eyes, when he remembered that she had packed her rabbit with them, and with a quick kiss to her clit, he withdrew all fingers from her, and was rummaging around for her favourite toy. She bent over on the bed, arse in the air on her hands and knees, grappling behind her from him to toss her the rabbit, once it was vibrating, she teased her clit with it between her legs as Matt rolled a condom on, covering himself with the lube, then pulling Alex roughly to the edge of the bed. He stood on the floor behind her, as she lowered her hips to ease her rabbit in slowly. Matt lined himself up with her back entrance, edging in ever so slowly, even though she was still a little stretched from his fingers, until he was buried deep inside her. He stilled whilst she adjusted to his intrusion, before he eased himself almost completely out, slamming back into her hard and fast. A scream of pleasure filled the room, as he pumped his way in and out of her with abandon, hands in a vice like grip on her hips, until he raised one and spanked her hand, enjoying the red mark it left, slapping her other cheek as well. He could feel the toy vibrating inside her with his cock, and was close to finding his release. Within seconds, she was screaming his name in pleasure, with her head tossing from side to side until he roughly grabbed it pulling her head back. Matt felt her come, as much as he heard her. As she came to, Matt spilled out inside her, groaning name and all sorts of profanities, his hips losing any rhythm they had. They collapsed on the bed after, Alex looking more gorgeous than he’d ever seen her, wondering if it would be appropriate if on their wedding day she turned up looking like this, with that ‘I’ve just been thoroughly shagged’ glow, maybe not on second thoughts, her dad would probably have his guts for garters!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick fluffy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone actually reading this? Please let me know..... It should start getting good soon, I have plans for this....

Leaving the hotel was hard. They had spent two beautiful glorious days together, relaxing in each other's company, getting to know each other, basking in the joy of being newly engaged, but now they had to pick up Salome and tell her the good news. Luckily it didn't take too long to get back to her parents house in Surrey, not staying long because they had a 5am call time the next morning, and Alex had a headache and was shattered, blaming Matt for keeping her up most of the night. The ring went down very well, even Alex's sister Nicola, who had been a little apprehensive of the engagement, couldn't deny that it was a beautiful ring and admitted within minutes of meeting Matt that the 2 of them were made for each other, they just gave off this aura of happiness and love. Deciding it would be better to wait until they got home to tell Salome, Alex begrudgingly took off her ring before greeting her daughter, keeping it safe in her pocket. Salome nearly ran Alex and Matt over when she saw them, kissing them both on the cheek leaving chocolate lip marks all over them. The car ride home was full of excited chatter of everything they had all been up to over the last couple of days, bar the engagement.  
Arriving back at the flat, they settled on the sofa whilst they waited for their takeaway pizzas to arrive. Alex surruptiously slipped the ring from her pocket and back onto her finger, she'd only had it a couple of days but really noticed the difference of not wearing it.   
"Oh, Salome! I forgot something we did the other night, I think you'll like this. I asked mummy the question!!" Matt said excitedly when he noticed the ring.  
"What question Matty?" Salome replied confusedly.  
"It's nothing important Sal." Alex mumbled, pulling her hand in front of them. "Matt only asked if I would marry him..."  
Salome's face lit up like a Christmas tree.   
"Did you say yes mummy? Please tell me you said yes!!"  
"Of course I said yes!!! And tha-" she was cut off by Salome jumping on her, squeezing her neck so tightly that she was worried she would stop breathing before she suddenly pulled back and did the same to Matt.  
"Did you like the ring? I helped Matty choose it. I said that we should buy that one because it is pretty like you, even though Matty said it cost lots and lots of pennies and he didn't have enough, but he found some more and brought it!" Alex giggled at her daughter's admission, before giving Matt a stern look.   
"The ring is absolutely perfect darling, just like both of you! Thank you for helping him. But, I'll be having words with you later about how much this cost!!"  
"I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow...." Matt insinuated with a wiggle of his barely there eyebrows. Dinner soon arrived, and Salome was tucked up in bed. Alex lay on the sofa, with her feet in Matt's lap, admiring her ring yet again.  
"You don't have to tell me Matt, but how much was it?"  
"More than I probably should have paid, but you and Sal are worth every penny of that 26 grand."  
"What?!? You have known me less than 2 months and you spent £26,000 on a piece of jewellery!! Are you insane Matthew?!? I can't keep it!!"  
"Shut up Kingston. You are keeping it, and unless you are filming, I never want to see your finger without that ring again. Anyway, I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow..." he said placing her feet onto his crotch, her heels flexing against him.  
"Oh, can I now?" she purred back to him, sitting up and moving closer to him. No more was said about the cost of the ring, the argument lost amongst the groans of pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to meet Matt's parents for the first time, how does it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me guys, things get going in the next chapter, where am I going with this?? I'll post it tomorrow if I get the chance, I'm just about to start writing chapter 12 now, there's loads left to go, in face, in a way it could be endless, but let me know if you get bored and I'll wrap it up much quicker. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but to be totally honest, I really wanted to get on with writing the next couple, and I couldn't be bothered to spend too long working out what wasn't quite right with this one!!

Alex had been dreading meeting Matt’s parents. They hadn’t exactly been thrilled at the news of their engagement, and they still hadn’t mentioned the fact that she had a daughter as well. Pulling up outside their Northampton home, butterflies crept into her stomach as she turned in her seat to look at Salome.  
“Right missy, you need to be on your very, very best behaviour! We’re going to see Matty’s mummy and daddy and we want them to like us, so don’t get stroppy and remember to say please and thank you, ok? If you do, maybe, we will take you for an ice cream on the way home tomorrow.”  
Matt pulled the suitcase behind them as Alex held Salome on her hips, thinking that she was getting a bit big to be carried like this now, it was starting to hurt her back. Matt let them in, announcing their arrival loud and clear to all in the house as they made their way into the living room. Lynne and Laura both rushed out to greet them, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw the sweet little girl on Alex’s hip. Ushering them all into the living room, where Matt’s father David still sat, he introduced his new little family. Within minutes, everyone had relaxed around Salome, and within an hour, had everyone wrapped around her little finger, with David and Matt sitting on the floor with her, playing with her dollies hair, whilst the girls had a chat, mostly fawning over the engagement ring, Alex made sure she stayed tight lipped over the price!   
By late afternoon, Salome was sleeping in the spare bedroom, after much protesting from Lynne, who insisted she should have been told about the little girl earlier so she could have brought more child friendly food and found some of Laura’s old toys, which was partly why Matt hadn’t told her, why would Salome want to play with a 20 year old barbie who’s arms had been pulled out?!? To Alex’s pleasant surprise, Matt’s family seemed to really like her. Something told her that there would be issues, maybe they would see her as a money grabber, someone pouncing on him at the start of his career as hers had taken bit of a nose dive since becoming a parent. They had even seemed to be very accepting of the abridged answers they were given when they had asked about Florian and how much he saw Salome. After a dinner of Indian takeaway, the adults all retreated to their beds, with Alex and Matt in the room opposite Salome.  
“Feels weird sleeping in my childhood room again.” Matt told Alex as they snuggled down into the duvet. “But, I know what would make it feel better.” He continued, as his hand snaked it way into Alex’s pyjama bottoms. He found that she was already dripping wet. He was surprised when Alex pulled his hand away quickly.  
“Sorry darling, I’m too tired. Plus, your parents are in the next room! I don’t want them to overhear me debauching their little boy.”  
“Well, Kingston, for starters, I was debauched in this very room a long time ago, and secondly, my Dad would probably just slap me on the back for managing to shag someone as gorgeous as you, and Mum would sleep through anything.” Alex looked around the room uncomfortably, suddenly feeling a little unsettled at sleeping in the bed where Matt had lost his virginity.  
“I think there’s a compliment in there somewhere, but I’m sorry my love. Maybe when we are back home.” She finished with a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth before turning over. Matt wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close, she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
Matt was woken early the next morning by the sound of Alex retching in the en-suite bathroom. He rushed in to find her, clutching to seat of the toilet, sweat dripping down her forehead, shaking like a leaf. Stumbling towards the sink, he grabbed the nearest flannel, pressing the cool fabric to her head to calm her, holding her hair back as she started heaving again. When there was nothing left to bring up, he held her tight on the floor, running his fingers through her sweat slicked hair as she cried in his arms. It was the first time she had properly cried in front of him, and it was comforting to feel him holding her so tight at a time when most men would run a mile. She began speaking when she finally got her sobbing under control.  
“Sorry, I think the Indian might have been a bit dodgy. I’ll feel better in a bit.” Matt passed her some mouthwash, helping her to stand on her shaky legs, then carrying her back towards the bed bridal style.  
“Get some sleep. I’ll sort Sal out, you just rest and focus on feeling better, and when you do, we’ll make a move home ok?” He reassured her, with a quick kiss to her forehead, then leaving her in peace, he went to wake up Salome.  
“Where’s mummy?” The little girl asked whilst Matt was running her a bath.  
“She’s not feeling very well, so I’ve told her to go back to bed and sleep while we have breakfast. When you’re all bathed and dressed and eaten, then we will go and find her ok?”  
Matt didn’t tell everyone at breakfast that Alex was sick, just asking casually if everyone was ok, claiming Alex just had a migraine and was sleeping it off. She was feeling well enough by lunchtime for them to leave, eager to get home and curl up in her own bed, hoping that whatever had caused her to throw up was now out of her system.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex get's some unexpected news....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right guys, I have had the worst day I could have possibly imagined!! Was hoping to get some more written tonight but I'm too upset. Leave me a nice comment to cheer me up.... I'll do more when I'm feeling happier!

The days went quickly at that point, before he knew it, there were only a few days until Alex's birthday. He wondered what to buy her, but knew if he spent too much money then she would be after him after the incident with the ring.   
"Kingston! I'm taking you out for a meal this weekend for you birthday, where do you want to go?"  
"Matt, my birthday isn't for another couple of weeks at least yet! Why go this weekend?"  
"Your birthdays the 11th right? That's on Friday love..."  
"It can't be Matt."  
"Babe, I'm pretty sure of the date, it's Tuesday the 8th of March, meaning your birthday is Friday."  
A look of horror struck Alex's face. It couldn't be her birthday already surely? That meant.... No.... It couldn't.... It wasn't possible..... Couldn't be possible.  
"Shit!!" she shouted, running out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. She grabbed her bag from the hall as she passed it, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. Hurridly she pulled her organiser out of her bag, flicking back through the last few weeks.  
"Shit!" she shouted again as she flicked back another couple of weeks, "Fuck!" she cursed as she went back even further. She religiously recorded her dates in here, and was never wrong. She screamed as she collapsed into the bed in tears, the noise drowning out the sound of Matt banging against the door on the other side, begging for her to let him in. She ran quickly into the ensuite, checking the draw and seeing that it was full of tampons, when had she last used one?!? If her diary was to be believed, it hadn't been since the last week of December. This wasn't good. She quickly washed her face with a cool flannel, thanking the gods above that Salome was at preschool, before she stormed out of their bedroom with her bag, almost collapsing on top of Matt on her way out, but pushing him roughly into the wall instead. Grabbing her car keys from the side, Alex stamped her way out of the flat towards her car, leaving Matt dumbstruck in her wake, he'd only asked if she wanted to go out for dinner for her birthday hadn't he? What was wrong with that?  
He was torn in two about whether to follow her, but decided maybe it would be best to give her some space, and let whatever possessed her go away before he attempted any form of reconciliation. He made a cup of tea and sunk into the sofa to watch the previous nights football highlights, hoping to take his mind off of Alex. It failed miserably. He wasn't a crier, but the thought that his words had hurt Alex made tears brew in his eyes. He clutched his mug tightly, willing the tears away, having promised himself years before that he would never cry over a woman. But this wasn't any woman, this was Alex. The love of his life. His fiancée. Tears made their way down his cheeks, until he was sobbing away in his own little world, oblivious that Alex had returned, holding a bag from the local pharmacy, eyes red from tears.   
Seeing the state Matt was in, she ran to him, dropping the paper bag next to him and see held onto him for dear life, both crying into the others necks, it took a few minutes for Alex to build up the courage, and the breath to admit her fears to him.  
"I think I'm pregnant Matt." she whispered, pulling the tests from the bag. What felt like minutes passed before Matt reacted in any way, his poker face incredibly hard to read. She was willing him silently to say something, unable to take the uncertainty.   
"God, Matt, please just say something, anything." she cracked eventually.  
"Are you sure?"  
"No, I've got the tests, but I'm scared Matt. I cant do this alone." she admitted quietly, she always had hated admitting her fears.  
"You won't. Whatever the result, I'm here honey." They lay on the sofa curled up together for a while, holding each other gently, each reassuring the other that no matter what happened, they would still be there.  
"Come on. We need to know. Do you want me to come with you?" Alex couldn't respond, frozen with fear, until Matt kissed the top of her head and held his hand out for her to follow him. She quickly grabbed the tests and they made their way into the bathroom.  
The minutes passed, but felt like hours. Matt constantly checking the timer they had set up on his phone. He had paced the bathroom for a few seconds, before sitting on the side of the bath tub, then paced the floor again, before standing in front of the mirror fiddling with his hair whilst Alex remained on the toilet. After a couple of minutes she couldn't take his pacing anymore, and with a huff picking up the phone and 2 sticks in one hand and Matt's arm with the other, dragging him onto their bed. Laying side by side, Matt fiddled with the hem of his shirt, then bounced his ankle about, before fidgeting to get comfortable. Alex moved quickly towards him, silencing him with her lips. Her hands found their way around his neck, as his pressed onto her lower back hauling her closer to him until her legs were entwined with his. They made out for a few minutes to pass the time before stopping suddenly when the timer went off.  
"Maybe it's best it stopped us. Wasn't it some similar actions that got us into this situation in the first place?" Matt asked, garnering an awkward laugh from Alex.  
She went to reach out for the first test, recoiling her hand just as it touched it.  
"I cant Matt, you do it. I cant look." Matt kissed her quickly on the corner of her mouth, reminding her that everything would be ok. One hand found its way into Alex's, holding onto her as of she were an anchor. The other tentatively reached out for the rest and it flipped it over between his fingers. There, clear as day, was the result, he put it in his lap, checking the other test said the same word. Pregant. He didn't know how he would react until he knew for sure, Matt had tried not to let himself get his hopes up too much in case it was negative, but now he knew she was pregnant, and he was going to be a father, he couldn't stop the stupid grin that slowly worked it way across his face. Alex tried desperately to read Matt's expression in the following moments. He was smiling, that's good she thought to herself, he's happy with the result, but is he happy I'm pregnant or happy that I'm not? Does he feel the same way I do? Heck, I don't even know how I feel myself? All of these thoughts and many more crossed her mind, until she was s apped out of it by the sound of Matt's voice.  
"You're pregnant Alex. We're having a baby! Oh my god, Alex, I'm going to a be a daddy!" The smile on his face grew impossibly bigger as he slowly pushed her back onto the silky purple bedding, kissing her full on, licking at her lips trying to get entrance to her mouth. Her hands trailed up his chest, stopping on his heart pushing him back.  
"Matt, sorry, but this is a lot to take in. We've only known each other two months, the moving in together and getting engaged could easily be sorted if something were to go wrong, not that it would be pleasant, but we would just get different flats again, Salome would eventually forget you, and if we were married, then we would get a divorce, but this is a baby Matt, an actual, real, proper life. What if we fuck it up?” Matt silenced her with a kiss, pouring in everything that he knew he wouldn’t be able to put into words. His left hand cupped her cheek, the other rubbed tenderly at her abdomen. Pulling back slightly, he rested his forehead again hers, looking down at her stomach.  
“There’s a baby in there Alex, our baby.” The thought brought a slight smile to her lips. “A little bit of me, and a little bit of you. What do you think? A girl with curls like yours, but my clumsiness? Or a boy with hair like a mop, but with a heart as big as yours?”  
“We’re having a baby Matt!” She breathed into him. “A baby, our own special little family!” She kissed him back quickly, settling her own hands on her stomach over his, feeling the tickle where his thumb was rubbing. They both burst into laugh at the same moment, if either had thought at Christmas what their lives would be like now, they probably would have told you where to shove your idea, but it felt like they were the luckiest people on the planet.  
“You do realise though, we’ll have to move house soon, this place is hardly big enough for the three of us!” She laughed, deciding they’d have a look later that evening once Salome was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex's news starts to sink in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I apologise for the quality of this, and the next 2/3 chapters, not that the first 10 have been any good. I have had a monumentally bad week and this seems to be suffering because of it! Stick with me though please, it's Friday tomorrow so I'm hoping the weekend will improve things!! Please, please comment/kudos whatever, it really cheers me up to know people enjoy this... it's kinda what's keeping me going at the moment!

The day of Alex’s birthday was more exciting for the pair than they had initially planned. They had their first Doctor’s appointment, and would get to see the baby for the first time. Alex lay in bed that morning, having been woken up shortly before by Matt clattering around in the kitchen, attempting she assumed to make her breakfast in bed. Minutes later, her bedroom door was flung open, Salome flying into the room and jumping on her.  
“Salome, what have we told you? Mind mummy’s tummy!” Matt barked quickly behind her, carrying a tray with plain toast and tea, it was about all she could keep down this early in the morning. Salome didn’t know about the baby yet, no one did, deciding they shouldn’t tell anyone until they’d been to the Doctor’s. That didn’t stop them from looking at baby stuff online, and at possible new houses.  
“Mummy, do you still have a tummy ache?” Salome asked innocently, resting her head on Alex’s stomach, she wondered whether her daughter would still do that when she found out that her tummy was currently playing host to a baby.  
“Something like that sweetie. Now, what’s that in your hand?” Alex asked, trying to flip Salome over so she could see her birthday card.  
“Happy birthday mummy!” Salome shouted proudly handing over the hand made birthday card, with what could possibly be flowers drawn on the front, and the gift bag. Alex thanked her daughter, telling her the card was beautiful, even if she couldn’t quite make out what it was supposed to be on the front, and that she loved her present, a maternity top that said ‘World’s best mummy’.  
“Happy birthday gorgeous.” Matt told her, as he lay back down next to her in bed, handing over his card and pulled out a large gift bag full of presents from under the bed. She laughed when she saw that there were two cards from him, one from Matt himself, the other from ‘the bean’. They’d taken to referring to the baby as that, because according to Matt’s online research, that was what the baby looked like at the moment. He’d kept his gifts simple, a few maternity tops and dresses, that would come in handy over the next few months, some bath bits to help her relax and a couple of books she’d mentioned that she would like. The three of them lay in bed, snuggled up together eating their toast and watching cartoons, until they had to admit finally that it was time to get Salome ready for nursery.  
A couple of hours later, and they were in with the midwife, Alex her face in Matt’s neck as they did a blood test. Once that was completed, the midwife announced that it was time for Alex to jump up on the bed and lift her top up. Sarah, the midwife, sat by Alex’s hips, as Matt stood by her head, holding her hand in his. Alex looked down at her stomach, noticing the tiniest curve in what was normal her washboard abs. Possibly the baby, possibly the ridiculous amount of water she had drunk that morning to push her womb forward to see the baby clearer. The cold gel was applied, and the midwife pushed the transducer onto her abdomen, wriggling it around slightly until suddenly she stopped, when the noise of a tiny heartbeat filled the room. Alex looked up at Matt in that moment, his face full of awe and love, she knew in that moment that he wouldn’t abandon her like Florian had, the love he already had for this baby was overwhelming. Sarah called their attention over to the screen in front of her, pointing out the jelly bean that was their baby, proudly saying that according to when Alex last had her period, she was just under 10 weeks pregnant, working out that she was due on October 2nd. She left Matt and Alex alone for a few minutes while she went to fetch some leaflets for them to read, both staring at the screen still holding the image of their baby.  
“That’s our baby Kingston!” Matt struggled to say through the tears, what had Alex done to him. He never used to cry, and he had cried more since he had been with her than he had in the last 10 years. He told himself that he was going to be cool, but that evidently wasn’t happening. Looking up at Alex, her face was the same, cheeks marked with the tracks of her tears. “Our baby.” Alex clutched his hand tight with her own, moving it so it rested on top of her stomach.  
“Our baby.” She agreed. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Matt replied, kissing her soundly on the lips, the salty taste of their tears mingling on their tongues. Pulling back, he pressed a kiss to her abdomen. “And, I love you too!” he told the baby. The loving moment passed when the midwife cleared her throat, having watched them from the doorway for a few seconds. Even after all these years in her job, and the countless thousands of times she had performed first scans, this moment still got to her each time, especially once she had had her own children, she knew that the two of them, no matter what happened, would ever forget the first time they saw their child.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salome gets a very special birthday present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, theres a few ropey chapters coming up, but I've just written what I think is a couple of really good chapters, so please stick with me!!

Alex had hoped that her morning sickness would pass quickly, like it had with Salome. Unfortunately for her, it didnt, in fact it was worse. She could barely keep anything down other than water, and the odd ginger biscuit. She was showing too. 13 weeks gone, and she looked pregnant rather than just having had a big meal, it wouldn't be more than another couple of weeks before she started using her maternity clothing at this rate, and they would definitely have to start telling everyone, but before anyone else found out, there was a little girl who needed to be told. A very special little girl, who was 3 today! She was still unsure about telling Salome on her birthday, part of Alex knew that Sal would be thrilled, the other thought she might feel left out and unloved, like she was being replaced. Alex would make it her mission to show her daughter every day for the rest of her life just how much she loved her, Salome was her little life saver.  
Alex and Matt were waiting in the living room for Salome to wake up, the massive pile of presents in front of them. The birthday girl bounded into the room a few minutes later, to hugs and kisses all round before settling down and ripping open her presents. She was passed the first one by her mum, the pink wrapping paper being torn before Alex had even let go. It was a new dolly, one with nappies and clothes to change, and a bottle to feed it with. This was the moment, if Salome was happy with her presents, they'd decided they would tell her about the baby. She loved the dolly, and the pram, cot, high chair and other dolly sized paraphenalia they had brought her. Amongst the pile of presents, Matt pulled Salome onto his lap, with Alex sitting in front of them, showing Salome how to rock the doll to sleep.  
"Do you like your new baby poppet?" Matt asked nervously as Alex passed the doll over to her daughter. Sal merely nodded her head.  
"Do you wish it was a real baby?" Alex continued. Salome nodded her head eagerly this time.  
"Well, what would you say, if we told you that Mummy and Matty were having a baby?" Alex asked. Salome looked between the two adults, who were both grinning like Cheshire cats.  
"Are you having a baby?" she asked. Matt and Alex looked at Salome with pure love as she wrapped her arms around both of their necks.  
"You're going to be a big sister Salome! Mummy's got a baby in her tummy!!" Matt told her. Salome eyes grew wide as she looked down at Alex's stomach.   
"Can I see the baby?" Salome asked, as Alex repositioned herself so she was laying on the floor, lifting her top up gently to reveal her swollen stomach. Matt pointed to where the baby was, showing Salome with his hands how big it was roughly before producing the scan photo from his pocket.  
"It doesn't look like a baby." she told them, much to their amusement.  
"It will do. The babies got to stay in mummy tummy for a few months, and if it's good, we will get to meet them in October! Did you know mummys tummy is going to get huuuuuuge!!!!! She'll look like she's got a football down her top." Matt told her.  
"Thanks for that darling!” Alex sarcastically replied. “Do you think you're going to have a little brother or sister?"  
"Sister!" Salome shouted.   
"We don't know yet, but we'll find out in a few weeks, do you want to come with us when we do?" Alex asked. Salome again nodded her little head, before resting her hands on Alex's stomach.  
"Hello baby, I'm Salome!!" The rest of the day was spent talking about the baby, playing with the new doll with Alex teaching Matt and Salome how to look after it. She was so please that her daughter was happy with their news, but she still resolved to involve Salome as much as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little awkward as Matt and Alex tell their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with chapter's 17 to 19 (I think), and I'm just starting 20, so I'll upload quite a bit tonight so you can all read them!!!

The next day was Salome’s party. They wanted to keep it simple and quiet, but had ended up inviting quite a few friends and all of their immediate family, even Matt's parents and sister drove down from Northampton to help them celebrate.   
As soon as Alex's mother arrived, she pulled Matt and Alex into the kitchen discreetly for a word.  
"You're pregnant!" She whispered loudly to the pair. "Why didn't you tell me liebling?" Alex was incredulous.  
"Mutter!!!! What are you talking about?" She angrily replied, wrapping her arms around Matt for a hug, hoping to hide her stomach in doing so.  
"Alexandra, don't lie to your mother. Your face has filled out, you've got a bottle of water in your hand, not wine like everyone else, your boobs are quite frankly, enormous and to be honest, that top you're wearing isn't hiding anything."  
Alex sighed as she rested her head on Matt's chest, as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.  
"We were going to tell you this evening after the party, but seeing as you've guessed already, I might as well tell you, I'm pregnant!' At that point, Matt's mum walked into the kitchen, hearing the last part of Alex's sentence. Lynne froze on the spot as she processed what was happening, Matt staring at her like a deer caught in headlights.  
"You're pregnant?" Lynne asked. "Oh my god! I'm going to be a granny!" Lynne announced excitedly, as Laura and Nicola both walked in in search of more wine, looking excitedly between everyone at the news they had just overheard  
"Oh for God's sake!!" Matt exclaimed, "This is like a comedy of bloody errors, this is not how I imagined telling everyone." Tears started welling in Alex's eyes at the disaster this was proving to be, so Matt kissed her quickly on the corner of her mouth, then ordering everyone out of the kitchen to the dining room. There was only really their Dad’s left to tell family wise, they would tell their friends later in the afternoon like they had originally planned to.  
“Right, seeing as this lot couldn’t stop themselves from walking into the kitchen at the worst time, we’ve got some news for you all. Sal, come here, what’s our big news?” Matt asked her, as she climbed up onto his lap.  
“Mummy’s got a baby in her tummy and she’s going to get really huge and it’s going to be my little sister and I’m going to love it lots and lots!” Although most people in the room knew already, they all cheered, the men slapping Matt on the back, the girls all hugging Alex, asking about due dates and morning sickness, and did she have any cravings yet (She did, but not something she could tell them about!). Everyone got excited when Salome ran off to her bedroom to find her new dolly, telling everyone how she was practising being a big sister. Friends arrived shortly after, and were all slightly stunned, partly at the news and speed everything had happened at, Matt’s friends partly because they hadn’t realised they had been invited to a 3 year old’s birthday party.   
The party was in full swing when Matt noticed that Alex was no longer in the living room. He quickly dipped his head into the kitchen, assuming she was making more drinks, but she wasn’t. Neither was she in the dining room, or the bathroom. Remembering he saw her rubbing at her eyes an hour before, he popped into their bedroom, and sure enough Alex was curled up on their bed, but not asleep. She sat upright when she heard Matt enter, telling him to close the door behind himself.  
“’Lex, what’s wrong? You’re missing the party!”  
Alex pulled herself off the bed and walked towards him.   
“I just needed a few minutes to clear my head sweetie.” She replied as she kissed his cheek, her hands resting on his shoulders as leverage.   
“Do you want some company or do you want me to leave you in peace?” Alex kissed his cheek again, before peppering kisses along his strong jawline, and down his throat, he hands clutching momentarily at his shirt.  
“Oh darling, I definitely want some company.” She told him, as her hands trailed south, cupping his crotch through his jeans.   
“You are bloody insatiable at the minute babe, but we can’t. Not here, people will wonder where we are.”  
“Don’t care.” She continued pecking at his throat and shoulder, her fingers edging their way into his boxers to stroke his growing member. “Need you.” With that, she spun them around and pushed him onto the bed. Straddling his waist, they kissed, with their tongues fighting in a battle for dominance, her hips involuntarily rolling and thrusting against his. They got so caught up in the kiss that they didn’t hear the sound of a knock on their door. Or the second shortly after. Or the sound of the door creaking open, and the horrified gasps of both of their mums as they stood in the doorway, watching Margarethe’s daughter grinding against Lynne’s son, whilst he had his hands down the back of her leggings, grabbing handfuls of her arse.   
“Uh, fuck me Alex!!” Matt groaned into her neck.  
“Oh, I intend to honey.” Came Alex’s purred reply. It was Matt who spotted them first, suddenly pulling his hands out of Alex’s pants, scrambling his way up the bed. Alex looked towards the door, blushing a bright crimson as she realised what the mums had seen, choosing to hide her head in Matt’s chest, feeling like a teenager who had been caught kissing her boyfriend by her dad.  
“We just came to see if everything was ok, we were thinking of doing the cake shortly, I think some people need to make a move soon.” Margarethe told them, holding Lynne’s arm as they made their way out of the bedroom.  
“That wasn’t awkward at all.” Alex groaned. She couldn’t help it, all of these hormones just made her so horny all the time!! They knew they had to face their mothers eventually, who to Matt and Alex’s surprise hadn’t told anyone else, telling Alex quietly that they both understood completely, having both been pregnant themselves. The cake was brought out, with the whole room filled with the sound of two dozen people singing happy birthday to a delighted Salome. Eventually, people started leaving, Salome started dozing, and the amount of dirty dishes piled up, leaving just Matt and Alex to clear up.  
“Our mum’s told me that they understood what happened earlier, because they’ve both been in the same situation.” Alex told Matt whilst they washed up.  
“They both had their mum’s walking in on them making out?”  
“No, they were both incredibly horny when they were pregnant! Apparently my mum could barely make it through the day without jumping on my dad, and your mum, lets say…. Got well acquainted with her hands.” Matt’s face dropped, horrified at the thought.  
“No! No! No! I did not want that mental image Kingston, take it back!!” He groaned. Alex simply smiled at him.  
“Sorry love, if I feel like I need to bleach my brain, then so do you!” She told him smugly, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as she sauntered off to check on her daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex get's a bit suspicious after they tell Steven their news

Now that family and friends all knew about the engagement and the baby, the only people left to tell before they went public with the news were their co-workers. More specifically, Steven Moffat. Alex had been due to return to filming for the 2 part season finale, but now, well.... She'd be 8 months pregnant, either they would have to move the filming schedule around or write her out of it, both hoping it would be the former, the world definitely needed more River Song.  
They arrived at the studios early on Monday morning after dropping Salome off at nursery to go and see the evil Scottish overlord himself. Alex kept an eye open for him as Matt was in make up, wanting to get this conversation over with. Even after telling so many people, she still felt nervous telling them.   
An hour later, and Alex was twisting her hands in her lap, chewing furiously on her bottom lip as Matt was talking to Steven about the episode he was currently filming, when they finished discussing The Eleventh Hour, Steven asked if Alex was looking forward to returning for the final 2 episodes of season 5.  
"Very much so, but, there is a bit of an issue with the filming dates..." she told him.  
"I see. Another amazing project come your way then I guess?"  
Matt and Alex both stifled a laugh.  
"I suppose, in a way, you could say that."  
"Alex is pregnant." Matt admitted.  
The look on Stevens face was priceless. His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to decide what to say.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting you to say that. Congratulations I suppose, when are you due?"  
"Early October. We don't want to have River written out of the Pandorica episodes, but unless you can jiggle the schedule about and get it filmed in the next few weeks, we'll need to I'm afraid." Alex told him.  
Steven stood up and started to usher them out of his office.  
"I'll see what magic I can work. You're showing already aren't you, so we'll need to get going quickly, and hide the most part of it with your costume and standing behind the Tardis console or something. We will get something sorted. I'll let you know."  
They couldn't believe that everyone has been so accepting, as if it were perfectly normal to fall in love with a co-worker and get engaged and pregnant within 4 months.  
The rest of the cast and crew were told during the course of the day, with Alex hanging around the set to watch and accept the congratulations. She was sitting in Matt's directors chair late in the afternoon watching them film the scene were Amy is shown the inside of the Tardis for the first time, when Matt's phone vibrated in her hand. She glanced down quickly and saw someone called Sophie was calling, she debated whether or not to answer his phone, deciding against it, just as the call rang off. Alex quickly returned her attention back to filming, admiring the look of awe on Karen's face as she ran around the interior set, when Matt's phone vibrated again with a text. She didn't deliberately read it, but as she looked down the screen flashed on, showing the text for a few moments before switching off again. It was from Sophie saying 'Are you free tonight x?" Alex tried her best to ignore the uneasy feeling that had settled in her gut.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Place your bets, boy or girl??

The next few weeks passed happily for them all. Matt was working late a lot where they had messed around with the schedule to accomodate Alex's pregnancy, she was due back on set the following week. The date of her 18 week scan came around quicker than they had expected, the day Salome had been looking forward more than the adults, hopefully they would find out whether they were going to have a boy or girl. Salome was adamant it would be a girl, and so was Matt, but Alex had a feeling it was a boy. With Sal, she'd craved nothing but savoury flavours, cheese and pickles in particular, but this time it was all sweets, she was going through the biggest pick n mix cups one a day at the moment.  
With Salome sitting in Matt's lap, and Alex laying on the hospital bed, the midwife came in to start the scan, even getting Salome to hold the wand and help with the scan.  
“Well Miss Kingston, baby seems to be growing very well. I’d expect with arms and legs like that you should start feeling them kick any day now if you haven’t already.”  
“No kicking yet, but I can feel it moving a bit.” she admitted, excited that she should soon start feeling those tender little pushes from the inside, but also starting to mourn the loss of getting a good nights sleep without having her ribs being used as a punchbag.  
“Baby is in a good position at the moment to see the gender, would you like to know?”  
They knew already that they wanted to find out, but looked at each other in that final moment, just to be certain.  
“Yes please.” Matt told the midwife, wrapping his arm a little tighter around Salome, whilst his free hand reached up to hold Alex’s tightly.  
“From what I can see, it looks like you are having a little girl.”  
Matt beamed from ear to ear, Alex soon followed suit, she was thrilled to have another daughter, though part of her had wanted a son. Matt had always longed for a daughter, ever since he was a teenager, as much as he loved Salome, he knew deep down that she wasn’t his, and would never be a daddy’s girl.   
“Sal, it’s a girl, you’re getting your little sister!!” Alex whispered to her daughter, who immediately started jumping up and down in Matt’s lap, until he cried out in pain as her knee suddenly landed in his groin, doubling over in agony as Salome climbed down.  
“Please be careful poppet, or that’s going to be the only other sibling you will ever have.” he grimaced as the midwife and Alex started laughing.   
They stopped off at a bookshop on the way home, deciding that now was a good time to start choosing a name. Alex loved picking her daughters, and as Florian had already cleared off by that point, she could choose whatever she wanted, though she never had known why she chose Salome Violetta, it just seemed right. This time however, she would have to pick something her and Matt liked, what if they wanted something completely different? What if, he wanted to name the baby Edna? Or Nigella?  
Matt and Alex curled up together on the sofa once they got back home, Matt with his laptop, Alex armed with a notebook, pen and the baby name book, Salome sat happily playing with her dolly.  
“Sal, have you named your baby?” Matt asked.  
“No, she’s called baby.” Came her confident little reply.  
“Well, we can’t call your sister baby forever, she needs a name ready for when she’s born. Why don’t you choose a name for your baby at the same time?”   
Alex looked at Matt whilst he interacted with Salome, there was no doubt in her mind that he would make an amazing father, he already loved Sal like his own.  
“Cinderella?” Salome asked.  
“For your sister? Maybe not!” Alex laughed. “In fact, let’s try to pick a name that isn’t a cartoon character honey!”  
“Sarah?” Matt asked.  
“Too common.” Alex replied.  
“Agnes?”   
“Too old, and also a cartoon character.”  
“Amelia?”  
“Very pretty, but not after a character?”  
“Karen?”  
“Not after a co-star either.”  
“Elizabeth?”  
“I said, not after a character!”  
“It’s your middle name isn’t it?”  
“Yes, but I’m not naming her after myself either.”  
They spent a good hour tossing names backwards and forwards, with Salome chipping in every now and then with a different cartoon character, they wouldn’t tell her but some made the list, most didn’t though. It took another 2 hours before they settled on a name, but decided they wouldn’t tell anyone, not even Salome, the name until she was born. Their quiet afternoon was interrupted by Matt’s phone ringing under Alex’s leg. She pulled it out, noticing that this Sophie was ringing again. Handing Matt the phone, she was surprised when he excused himself to wander to the kitchen to take the call, usually being too lazy to leave. It didn’t go unnoticed, but not mentioned that he was rather flustered when he reappeared 10 minutes later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not well with Matt and Alex

The costume department had done their best, but Alex’s outfit didn’t exactly hide the fact that she was pregnant, especially as her stomach seemed to be growing at the rate of knots, having been hidden rather well at the fitting a couple of weeks previously. A last minute addition of a sheepskin jacket just about hid the largest part, but Alex knew it wasn’t perfect. Her face had puffed up, her boobs were enormous (not that Matt minded that at all), her ankles were rapidly disappearing, along with her waistline, being replaced by those lovely purple stretch marks instead, plus she had to get up to pee every half an hour, add on top of that her hormones being through the roof, the exhaustion of working, being a mum to a toddler and being 19 weeks pregnant, and Alex was thoroughly miserable. Standing in her and Matt’s trailer, dissecting her appearance, tears made their way down her cheeks, dragging her mascara down with them. Now her eyes would be puffy as well, at least it was dark. Salome was back in Cardiff with her sister whilst they were filming down in Somerset at Stonehenge, something Alex would normally have loved, except in was late at night, and it was raining. She slid down on to the floor, sobbing her eyes out at what she saw as the mess that was her appearance. It was amazing that Matt still found her attractive at all. Though thinking about it, maybe he didn’t, he had seemed rather distracted these last couple of weeks, like a part of his mind was always somewhere else. She realised that sitting on the floor of her trailer at 10pm sobbing her heart out wasn’t going to get her anywhere, so mopped up the tears, wiping away the running mascara, and she made her way out onto the set. It was bitterly cold out, and feeling as emotional as she was, Alex wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Matt to keep warm, she had walked around set 2 or 3 times before asking Steven where he was, she hadn’t seen him that evening after her left before her, wanting to get a head start on some of his scenes. It was unlike him to not come and find her when she had arrived on set, and she had been here for 2 hours already, the last response she had expected from Steven was that Matt hadn’t arrived yet, saying he wasn’t scheduled to arrive until 10.30, even though he had left home at 7pm. Her thoughts drifted to where Matt could have gone to for 3 and a half hours, but was soon snapped out of it when she was called up to film.   
The next evening, was another all night shoot. It really was wearing Alex out, having to stay up all night filming, and only getting a little sleep during the day, but tonight Matt was with her all night, and was being the perfect gentleman. He brought her tea at every opportunity, offered her his coat when she was cold, let her rest her head on his shoulder, and insisted she sit in his chair, because apparently it was comfier, as he pressed light kisses into her hair. With his coat wrapped tightly round her, his arms holding it in place, all felt right with the world.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes a discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is the result of my rubbish week...... I'm really happy with the next couple of chapters, but things get a little angsty

he vaguely heard the shower running as she woke up that morning. Her body had needed a good nights sleep, never had she been more glad to finish a run of night shoots, enjoying a well earned break for a few days until the started up again with the interior shots the following week. Laying in bed, her hands ran up and down her swollen stomach, rubbing her bump as she felt the baby flutter around, feeling a few pushes, but not quite a proper kick yet. She was snapped out of her daydreams of running around the park with Matt and her two daughters, by the sound of talking coming from the bathroom. Matt must have gotten up with Salome and got her in the shower she thought, at least that saved her a job. Pushing the duvet off of her, Alex hauled herself out of bed, something that was getting harder to do as she grew, and padded along the hallway to Salome’s room to find her some clothes, Matt inevitably would have forgotten to get her some. She was surprised as she opened the door to find Salome still tucked up in her bed, sucking her thumb as her little body was spread out across the bed like a starfish. Turning around quietly, Alex made her way towards the toilet, wondering who Matt was talking to so early.  
“I can’t today, Alex is at home.” he said. There was a slight pause before he spoke again, he had either gone mad or was on the phone.  
“Not again, she’ll get suspicious. I promised I would spend the day with her.” Another pause.  
“No, I want to, really. I just can’t meet you until this evening, I’m sure you can wait until then. Text me the address and I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.” Alex bit her lip as she tried to make sense of the conversation she was overhearing.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll sort it out. I’ll just tell Alex I got called in for some ADR or something, she doesn’t suspect a thing.” Worry was etched across her face at the thought of Matt lying to her.  
“What would I do without you Sophie! I’ll see you this evening.” With that, the bathroom door opened, showing Alex standing in the doorway.  
“Oh! Alex! I didn’t think you’d be right there. Are you ok? Sleep well?” Matt asked rather sheepishly.  
“Mmm, fine.” Alex replied bluntly, shutting the bathroom door behind her as she climbed into the shower, her mind going at 100 miles per hour.  
Matt was the perfect fiance all day. The only times he let her get up from the sofa were to go to the toilet, and he would have done that for her if he could. Alex tried to calm her mind, but couldn’t stop it. She’d noticed that Matt was checking his phone more frequently than normal, he was usual indifferent to it, but it was now glued to his hands. He jumped up just after lunch from the cuddle they’d been having on the sofa when the blasted phone rang again.  
“Sophie, what’s wrong?” She heard him say as he made his way out of the living room. She had to know then, who was this Sophie? Just as she was about to go to find him, he returned muttering apologies about agents and how she knew what they were like. She could have sworn his agent was called Claire, it was probably her PA or something, but that didn’t explain the call she had overheard that morning, so the few hours where he had seemed to go AWOL recently. It had only been an hour or two here and there, times when he had said filming had overran, but something didn’t seem right to her, something just seemed a little too familiar to her last pregnancy.  
An hour later, Matt checked a text on his phone, smiling as he fired off a quick reply, not noticing the glare that Alex gave him as he did so. With his phone back down on the coffee table, he felt Alex’s foot rub mindlessly against his crotch. Before he knew it, he was laying on top of her, careful not to squash her or the baby, snogging her for dear life. Her hands cupped his face as he rubbed his hand over her stomach.  
“Darling, would you mind getting that body oil I brought the other day and rubbing it on the bump for me? I don’t want these stretch marks getting any worse than they already are.” She asked pushing him back slightly.  
“Anything for you babe, where is it?” Alex sent him off to their bedroom with vague directions as to where to find this oil that she knew was in the bathroom. As quickly as she could, she grabbed his phone from the coffee table, checking it for messages, seeing instantly the last person he had been texting was the Sophie. She scrolled back through the conversation between the two of them. Sophie had text first.  
‘12 Newnham Court, see you there, 6pm. - Soph x’  
‘Can’t wait, I’ll be the one in the bow tie. - M x’ Seemed a bit strange. There were a few normal looking texts, before some caught her attention again.  
‘3 Bellview Rise, it’s empty at the moment, meet me after lunch? - Soph x’  
‘Filming at the moment, I’ll meet you there at 7 – M x’  
‘Perfect, but we’ll have to be quick – Soph x’  
‘With you there how could I ever be quick? ;-) - M x’  
‘Well it didn’t take long the other night! - Soph x’  
The texts carried on much the same, the seemed to be arranging to meet up a lot.  
‘Call me Matt, I’ve got an offer to make you, and I know you won’t refuse – Soph x’  
That one had only come through this morning, the call Matt had made in the bathroom must have been after that.  
‘God I love you, what would I do without you? Let me know where and when, I can’t wait! - M x’  
She had only text him once more after that, with an address, saying she’d meet him there at 6.30 that evening. He’d responded minutes before simply saying ‘Perfect, see you then, I’ll tell Alex I got called into work, she doesn’t have a clue!’ Anger boiled in her blood at being taken for a fool. She heard Matt closing the bedroom door, shouting that he couldn’t find the oil. Alex blinked away the tears that had formed before they started falling, as she made her way to the bathroom to grab the oil herself. She took Matt’s hand and led him towards their bed, stripping each other slowly, before he lay her down and started to rub the oil sensually onto her stomach. Soon, his erection was pressing into her thigh, and she leant over to the drawer to pull out a condom, holding it out expectantly for him.  
“Is there much point ‘Lex? What’s the worst that could happen now?” He laughed, gesturing towards the bump.  
“Just put the fucking thing on Matthew.” She snapped back.  
“Ok, ok, I’ll do it. What’s got into you all of a sudden?” He asked, surprised by her little outburst.  
“Just do it.” She replied quietly. Matt slowly slid the condom on over his cock, and after rubbing a little lube on, he entered her. They’d never had to use lube for normal sex before, she was usually so wet for him. As he thrust himself in and out of her, Alex’s mind could only conjure up images of him with another woman. He pressed his thumb to her clit rubbing it furiously, telling her to come, that he was right there and couldn’t hold off any more. With that, he came with a grunt and groan of her name, apologising that she hadn’t come too, but her heart just wasn’t in it. He moved his face down her body, leaving a trail of kisses over her body, before dipping his head between her thighs. He licked at her opening, before sucking on her clit harshly. He was happily eating her out for a good 10 minutes as her mind contemplated her options, she could fake it, or she could just tell him to leave it, that she wasn’t in the mood. She’d never had to fake an orgasm before, and wasn’t sure whether he’d be able to tell, she was a good actress, but was she that good? She decided to give up. Pushing herself up, she slowly moved away from him, leaving him hunched over where her sex had been seconds before.  
“Hey, ‘Lex, what’s wrong?” He kindly asked.  
“Sorry, I’m not in the mood.” She said flatly as she got herself dressed again. “I’m going to get Sal from nursery.” With that, she grabbed her bag, and made her way to the coffee shop opposite Salome’s nursery, nursing a cup of tea as she pondered her options.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head in the kitchen as Alex confronts Matt about her discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I'll upload tonight. I'm sorry, don't kill me! Let me know if you like or not....

She didn't want to be that woman, the suspicious girlfriend, but she couldn't help it. She'd been screwed over and taken for a fool once before, she'd be damned if she was going to let it happen again. She'd been thinking all afternoon, enjoying spending time with Salome as a welcome distraction as they brought some teddies and clothes for the baby.  
They returned home just gone five, but as soon as Matt spoke, she knew what she had to do.  
"There you are Kingston, sorry love but Stevens called, he needs to do to a bit of voice over stuff this evening, so I've got to pop down to the studios for a couple of hours. Hopefully it won't take too long, do you want me to bring something back for dinner?"  
"What? Sorry? Yeah, fine whatever you want." her mind quickly trying to formulate a plan.  
"Ok babe, I'll just jump in the shower and then I'll get going. I'll bring a Chinese back yeah?"  
With that, he ran off down to the shower leaving Alex standing in the doorway still, feeling a little numb. 10 minutes later, and he was looking for his wallet, hair styled nicely, wearing a clean pair of skinny jeans and a fresh white shirt neatly tucked in, a little overdressed for voiceover work she thought. He kissed Alex and Salome goodbye, promising to be a quick as he could, but as soon as he was out of the door Alex was grabbing Salome’s bag and throwing some things in.  
"We need to be quick sweetie, grab a couple of toys and I'll find you some clothes for the morning."  
"Where are we going mummy?"  
"You're going to stay with Karen for the night. Mummy’s got something she needs to sort out."  
Matt would barely have driven to the end of the road when Alex was banging on Karen's door, begging her to look after Sal for the night. She wouldn't tell the red head why, but Karen could tell it was something important, agreeing to look after the 3 year old, as long as they could watch lots of tv together   
Alex was in her car minutes later, entering the final address she remembered from the earlier texts. She drove quicker than she probably should have done to get there, but arrived shortly after 6.30, she could see Matt's car parked up on the driveway, along with another car she didn't recognise. She parked just down the road, on the opposite side. Then she waited. 10 minutes passed, then half an hour. Alex founder herself looking around at the cul de sac they were on. It was a relatively new build, nice big houses with pristine front lawns, stone built walls with bay windows on either side, modern houses with a vintage country feel. Just the time of place she could imagine her new family living. Could have imagined her new family living, if there was a family any more. After an hour, she heard giggling coming from the house she had been watching, and out stumbled Matt and a young blonde girl. She was undoubtedly pretty, about their age. Anger boiled inside her as she watched Matt tuck his shirt back in, then pulling the blonde in for a tight hug, kissing her cheek. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he made his way back to his car, driving off past Alex. She sat there for a good 10 minutes before realising she should try and make it back to her flat before Matt did, pushing her anger and upset down, she drove off quickly in the opposite direction to Matt.  
She just made it back 15 minutes before Matt. She paced the floor, debating silently what to say to him, before flopping on the sofa just as he walked in.  
"'Lex, I'm home!" he shouted as he made his way into the living room.  
"Where've you been?" she asked him coldly, not bothering to move from the sofa.  
"I was at work, I told you. Where's Sal? I've got some fortune cookies for her."  
"She's with Karen. We need to talk. Now tell me, where were you?" Alex asked through gritted teeth. Matt looked at her confusedly.  
"Babe, I told you, I was at work."  
"Do. Not. Fucking. Lie. To. Me. Matthew. Where. Were. You?" she shouted, standing up now so she could move closer to him, her anger evident.  
"Kingston, what are you on about babe? I went to work, then got dinner. I told you, what's got into you? You haven't been yourself all afternoon."  
"Don't call me Kingston. Or babe, or love or sweetie, or sexy or whatever else you want. Tell me the truth, where were you? Because I know for a fact, that you weren't at the studios."  
Matt sighed, stepping closer to Alex, he rested his hands on her shoulders.  
"I didn't want to tell you." he whispered.  
"Come on then, spill! Who is she? Who is that little blonde bimbo your shagging on the side? Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out Matthew? I've been in this situation before, I know what's happening." She shouted, pushing his hands off of her shoulders before walking out towards the kitchen to pour herself some water. Matt instantly ran after her.  
"Alex, what the fuck are you on about?" he shouted after her as he followed her into the kitchen.  
"I know Matt. I know you're having an affair, so don't fucking lie to me!" she screamed, throwing the glass of water she'd been holding at his head, watching the glass smash as he hit the wall behind him, as he ducked out of the way just in time.  
"Listen to me, I'm not having an affair! You've got it all wrong Alex. You need to calm down and listen to me." he softly tried telling her.  
"Calm down, how dare you tell me to calm the fuck down!" she screeched, throwing another glass at his head. He approached her cautiously.  
"Don't you take another fucking step towards me." she shouted, throwing a jar of jam at the wall, narrowly missing his shoulder. "Just tell me the truth, who is she?"  
"She's just a friend Alex." he pleaded.  
"A friend? Do you seriously expect me to fall for that one, you fucking idiot! I wasn't born yesterday! I read you texts Matthew, I saw you with her at the house, I saw you kiss her. Now tell me, who is she?" another glass fell victim to her violence, being smashed against the wall, Matt only just ducking out of the way.  
"How? How did you see my texts? How did you see me with Sophie?" he asked, trying to keep calm, but failing.  
"I followed you Matt, I've had a feeling for a couple of weeks that something wasn't right, so I read your texts this afternoon, and I followed you to the house." feeling dejected, she collapsed against the side, all of the fight had left her, she just wanted this over with.   
"What right did you have to snoop through my phone Alex?" Matt shouted, roles now reversed, he was the angry one, she had no anger left, her tears rolling down her cheeks now she had practically admitted defeat. "What about my privacy Alex? Did that not occur to you? Do you not trust me?"  
She tried to answer, that yes of course she trusted him, after everything they had been through over the last 5 months, but the words wouldn't come out, she had trusted him.  
"You don't do you? After all of this, you don't trust me?" he whispered. Alex felt guilty at his misunderstanding.  
"No, I do. I did trust you. I would have trusted you with my life." she eventually managed.  
"Then why did you do it Alex?" he shouted again. "Or at least talk to me? I'd have told you if you had asked me!"  
"Tell me what, that you were shagging some blonde bint behind my back?"  
"Oh for fucks sake, I'm not shagging her! She's an estate agent!" with that he threw the folder he had been holding towards Alex, pieces of paper flying and floating to the ground and stormed out, locking himself in their bedroom. Alex slumped to the floor, sobbing in the corner of the kitchen, she sat there for an hour, until she could barely cry any more. It was bad enough he had cheated on her, but with an estate agent?!?  
Her tear blurred eyes looked around at the mess they had created in the kitchen, shards of glass covered the floor, jam was trickling down the wall into a puddle by the door and paper was scattered everywhere. One piece of paper in particular caught her eye, a letter from an estate agency.  
Dear Mr Smith,

We are pleased to inform you that your offer to buy 6 Silvermere Close has been accepted. As there is currently no forward chain, as soon as the funds have been transferred we will be able to close this sale and hand over the keys to the property. We expect this to take place on or around May 18th. We will inform you when we have a date.

If you have any questions or issues, please do not hesitate to contact us.

Kind regards

Sophie Hayes

It was todays date. May 18th. The date they were expecting to close on the sale was today, he’d brought a house, the house Alex had followed him to. The house Alex had thought for a split second was perfect for them, he’d brought it.  
Alex tried to catch her breath, but couldn’t. What had she done? She had accused him of doing awful things, when in reality, he had been doing something wonderful for them. For her. She pulled herself up off of the floor, clutching the acceptance letter and brochure tightly to her chest, rushing towards their bedroom. In her frantic state, she forgot about the glass and jam by the door and in rushing to Matt, slipped on the glass, landing on her front. Her hands and face were covered in cuts, glass, blood and jam from trying to break her fall. She could feel small pieces of glass caught in the cuts to her hands, face and legs. Sitting up as quickly as she could managed, she leant against the doorframe, holding tight to her stomach, rubbing it slowly as she prayed to whatever gods were up there that her baby would move soon. Relief flooded her a few moment later when she felt that familiar fluttering. Standing on shaking legs, with one cut up hand gingerly holding the papers, the other resting on her bump, she slowed herself down on her way to Matt.  
“Matt? I’m sorry. Please, open the door, I’m so, so sorry. I made a mistake. Please, just open the door so we can talk.” She could picture him laying in the bed, running his fingers through his hair like he always did.  
“Matt? Come on, please. I’ve said I’m sorry, and I will say it every day for the rest of my life. I don’t know what I was thinking. No, that’s not right, I wasn’t thinking and I don’t want to lose you. Everything just reminded me of what happened with Florian, and I overreacted. Please just open the door.” She was pleading with him, if she could have done, she would have been on her hands and knees begging, if she thought it would make any difference. “Matt, please… Oh god -” She doubled over in pain as a shocking cramp passed through her lower stomach, causing her to cry out in pain. She felt a slow trickle of warm liquid gathering between her legs, so she nervously moved her hand down under her knickers to feel between her folds. Pulling her fingers out, she almost fainted at the sight of the bloody, red mucus-y coating.  
“Matt!” The fear was evident in her voice. “I’m bleeding!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is bleeding after their accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I lied. This is all I have written at the moment, so I'll probably not do any for a couple of days whilst I write the next couple of chapters. Don't hurt me. Please? I don't know where the fluff went, evidently I'm taking my bad week out on Matt and Alex.

He knew. As soon as he heard her call his name just then, that something was wrong. He had never heard anyone sound so scared. Matt was still so angry with her, but he still loved her. When he heard her call out, he jumped off the bed as quick as a flash, opening the door to reveal the worst sight he could have imagined. Slumped against the opposite wall, her white shirt was covered in red marks, some hand prints, some large patches. Her hands held out in front of her, were covered in cuts and blood. Her face, white as a sheet, had a large gash on her left cheek, her eyes red and blood shot from the countless tears she would have shed. Her mad, bouncy curls, were now flat, sticking to her head wet with sweat. She looked, awful.   
“Hospital… I need… Matt… Please…. Help….” She mumbled, as Matt knelt down beside her, before helping her stand as she collapsed against him.  
“Alex? Alex? Can you hear me? Alex? Wake up! Please, oh my god, Alex! Please.” He lay her on the floor as gently as possible as he fumbled for his phone to call for an ambulance. Just as he was about to dial 999, she came round.  
“Matt?” She called deliriously. “I’m sorry.” Her eyes started fluttering closed as she began to lose consciousness again.  
“Alex, don’t worry about it. I love you. Come on. Stay with me.” Her head flopped to the side as she lost the little consciousness she had left. With shaking hands, Matt managed to call for an ambulance, staying on the phone to the operator while they waited. He held her close to him, one hand around her shoulder, the other resting on her bump, as he pressed kisses to her hair, pleading for her to wake up and stop playing tricks on him. The ambulance was with the within minutes, and Matt was pushed to the side as they worked on her. He couldn’t tell what was happening, it was all too much of a blur and within what felt like before the blink of an eye and forever, they were being rushed into resus. His head was swimming with thoughts. He couldn’t lose her. What she had done was unforgivable, but she was the love of his life, and she was pregnant with his daughter. What about Salome? He couldn’t lose them. He vaguely heard doctor’s telling him about premature labour, medication they could give her to stop it, the number of stitches she would need to the cuts she had sustained in the fall, but it all fell on flat ears when he heard the heart monitor flatline.   
He was ushered out of the room as he screamed for her, for their baby. He’d never felt so hopeless as he had when he had to watch the doctors and nurses perform CPR. He wanted to run in there, hold her close, tell her he loved her and she was forgiven, always and completely forgiven. He had no idea of how much time had passed when he saw them stop. When they pulled the blanket up over her and the doctor made his way out to Matt. He started sobbing before the doctor had even spoken.  
“Mr Smith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has flat lined in A&E and Matt world comes crashing down around him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't keep you hanging on for too long!

"Mr Smith?" the aging physician asked as he pushed the doors open. "Are you her next of kin?" Matt tried speaking through the tears but couldnt, he'd lost her. He had lost the love of his life and his daughter, probably Salome as well as they weren't married. He finally managed to admit that he was her fiance and the father of the baby. All he could think about were the days that wouldn't come, they'd all been so looking forward to the wedding, to the baby being born, he'd been looking forward to telling Alex about the house, he knew the second he saw it that it was perfect for them. It had enough rooms that Salome would still be able to have her own one, oh god, what was he going to tell Salome? How on earth do you explain to a 3 year old that her mum and sister have died and the only person left is her mum's boyfriend she's known for 5 months?!? She'd probably have to go and love with Alex's family in Surrey.  
"As you could see, we did lose Miss Kingston for a bit there, but after 2 rounds of CPR, we thankfully managed to bring her back. The medication we have her to stop Labour is having an affect, her contractions have slowed down already and she is only 2cms dilated so I don't see any reason why we cant stop it completely for now. The nurses are just cleaning her up at the moment. She is still unconscious at the moment, we expect her to stay that way for a few hours, but to be totally honest, from what I've heard happened today, I think her body went into shock. You can go and sit with her now if you want, we'll be tranferring her up to maternity shortly."  
His brain started short circuiting.   
"You mean... Her and the baby are still alive?"  
The doctor smiled at Matt.  
"They are, the only slight problem I can see is the possibility that the baby was starved of oxygen whilst Miss Kingston was down, we had her on 100% oxygen to reduce the amount of deprevation and she was down for a relatively short amount of time so the chances are good your baby will be healthy. But, you might want to prepare yourself for the possibility that your baby could be disabled."  
Matt nodded his understanding, slowly walking into the room to Alex's side. He could see now that the nurses had only pulled the blanket up to her chest, he couldn't hear the heart monitor from outside, he just saw the doctors step away and assumed the worst. He wanted to wake her up, to hold her hands, caress her cheek, tell her everything was fine, but he would have to wait for that. Once the nurses had stitched the cuts that needed them, and bandaged and put those little white strips over the rest of them, he was allowed to touch her.  
He'd never seen anyone look as fragile. Her face had a little more colour now, but she was still so pale, her hair was lifeless, her eyes were closed but no doubt had lost their sparkle. Holding her hand gently to avoid the cuts, he sat down next to her with his head in her lap. Within minutes he was asleep, lulled by the double beat of both Alex's heart and the babies.  
He was woken early a few hours later by the feel of his hair moving, jumping back suddenly, he realised it was Alex running her fingers through it.  
"Lex! Oh god, Lex, I was so scared. Please, never, ever do that again. I thought I'd lost you." he told her before breaking down in tears at the memory playing back in his mind of the previous night.  
"I'm sorry Matt. I was so wrong, I know you'd never cheat on me, look what I've done" she told him as she gestured around the room.  
"The baby! Matt is the baby ok? I was bleeding. Matt, please tell me the babys ok?" she was sobbing like he was now. Matt pulled her in for a hug, clutching tight to the back of her head, pressing kisses to her hair.  
"The baby's fine. You went into early labour but they managed to stop it. They are taking you up to maternity soon, just to monitor you for a couple of days."  
She clung to him even tighter, knowing that the baby was ok.  
“Alex, you have to promise me you will never, ever do anything like that again.”  
“I’m sorry Matt, I just got caught up in the moment, I wasn’t thinking. I do trust you, I know-”  
Matt pulled back from her suddenly, looking into her eyes as he cupped her face.  
“I wasn’t talking about that. We need to talk about it, and we will, but not now. We lost you for a bit last night, I had to watch them shock you Alex. I will never forget that sound as you flat lined. You died for 5 minutes, and they were, without any shadow of a doubt, the longest and worst 5 minutes of my life. Please, don’t ever leave me again. Alex was shocked by his admission, she hadn’t known that she had flat lined, she hadn’t realised the severity of her condition. She stroked away the stray tears on his cheeks, noticing that he seemed to have aged 10 years in the space of a few hours, as she kissed him chastely.  
“I’m not going anywhere my love. I’ll just say one more thing, I really am sorry, and I love you and please forgive me.”  
He returned her kiss, telling her that she was forgiven. The nurses came in to take Alex up to maternity, telling her they planned to keep her in for at least another 24 hours. Matt went with her, checking he was settled in, before making his excuses and leaving the hospital. Now he knew that Alex was safe, he needed a bit of time to clear his mind, so headed back to that flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I couldn't kill off the main character could I?? Your usual fixture of fluff shall resume shortly.....


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Salome react when she finds out her mum is in hospital?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff's making a come back! Didn't realise how crap my week had been until I wrote all that, the weekend is doing an excellent job of cheering me up though!!

The sun was just rising as he arrived back at their flat. The atmosphere of the building seemed to have changed, it held this strong, foreboding feeling now, or maybe that was just the memories. He sat on the sofa, smiling at the cold cups of tea left on the coffee table from yesterday afternoon, before everything went wrong. How had everything changed so much, in such a short space of time. Picking up the cups, he padded his way to the kitchen, freezing at the crack of glass under his feet. He’d forgotten about the mess. He set about to sweeping up the glass, and mopping up the sticky jam. He’d made more of a mess than he had cleared up to begin with, but got there eventually. Deciding a shower would be best for himself, to calm his mind, he stepped under the warm spray of water. Thinking back, he probably hadn’t acted in the smartest way. Of course someone like Alex, who had been burnt before, would get suspicious of him coming home late and all these secret phone calls. He should have just been honest with her in the first place, but thought it would be a lovely surprise. 15 minutes later, he was in their bedroom, fetching the closest bag he could find and threw in some clothes for Alex. Running around the flat, he found a book she’d been reading, a notebook she’d been doodling in, her make up bag, and a few other little bits. Throwing the bag over his shoulder and locking up the flat, he went to find Salome.   
She was so excited to see him, Karen a little less so.   
“Salome, have you got your bag packed?” Karen asked her. Salome shook her head. “Do you want to go and do it now sweetie?” She waited until Salome was in the spare bedroom before she pulled Matt inside the house roughly, pushing him onto the sofa.  
“What the hell was going on last night Matt? We could hear everything! I had to turn the music up really loud and have a mini disco to drown out the sounds of you two arguing! I didn’t think you’d want her hearing that.”  
“I hadn’t thought about that. Kaz, I’m really sorry. Me and Alex had a bit of a disagreement.”  
“Disagreement? You were screaming at each other, and I’m pretty sure at one point I heard glass smashing and doors slamming!” Matt agreed with her, disagreement was a bit of an understatement.  
“Ok, we had a blazing row, is that better? She thought I was having an affair, so followed me. We argued about it for what felt like hours, then when she realised she got everything wrong, she started bleeding and lost consciousness. She’s at the hospital at the minute.” Karen’s mouth dropped to the floor.  
“Why are you here then? Get back to her…. Unless you broke up?”  
“What? No! We didn’t break up, we’ve got a very important conversation to have, but we are still together, still engaged, still having a baby. I was just getting her some stuff and was going to take Salome to her. I know she will cheer Alex up. Did she hear the argument?”  
“No, I don’t think so, she didn’t mention anything. Come on, go and help her pack and explain what’s happened. I’m here if you need anyone to watch her or if you, or Alex, want anyone to talk to.”  
Matt stood up and started walking to where he could hear Salome singing.  
“Thanks moon-head.”  
“Though I may rescind my offer if you continue calling me moon-head!”   
He knocked quietly on the door as he opened it, revealing Salome attempting to fold her pyjamas.  
“Do you need some help poppet?”  
“Yes please Matty. Where’s mummy?” Matt sighed as he sat on the bed next to her. He’d hoped to slowly build up to this. He wrapped his arm round her shoulders as she snuggled into his side.  
“Mummy had a bit of an accident last night. She fell over, and got some nasty cuts on her hands and she got one on her cheek. She’s in the hospital at the minute.”  
“Couldn’t you just put a plaster on them like she does when I fall over and then she can come home?” Matt smiled at her innocent train of thought.  
“The cuts are a bit deeper than that.” He paused as he thought of the best way to explain, he didn’t want to lie to her, but didn’t want her to know the ugly truth as well. “She was in the kitchen, and she had dropped a glass, and was going to pick it up when she slipped. Some of the glass got stuck in the cuts so some nurses had to take the bits out before they put a plaster on it, but she fell on her tummy. That’s not a good thing to do when you’ve got a baby in there. Her body went into shock, that’s why we had to take her to hospital. She fell asleep for a while and we couldn’t wake her up.” As soon as he said that, he regretted it, Salome’s little face crumbling into tears.  
“Hey, hey, no tears poppet. She’s ok now. She woke up a couple of hours ago, and her and your sister are both ok. They just want to keep her in the hospital for a while to make sure. Do you want to go and find her?” He wiped away the tears on her cheeks as she nodded her head.  
“Hang on, I drew a picture for you and mummy last night. I’ll go and find it, that will make mummy happy.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salome cheers Matt and Alex up in her own special way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to say, any medical stuff (and there's some other stuff coming up in chapter 24/25ish) that is all completely made up, it's AU, let's just say that anything I write, could happen in this universe!!

It only took 20 minutes to drive back to the hospital. It took a bit of quick thinking for Matt to grab Salome just in time before she jumped on Alex. Instead he settled her on one side of the bed, with him on the other, reminding her constantly to mind her mum's tummy and cuts. He'd had a bit of an ephinany in the shower, realising that he hadnt exactly done anything to reassure Alex that he wasn't having an affair. It didn't help that he had remembered her father's words that if he ever hurt her to remember that he was a butcher. Matt spent the whole day pandering to Alex and Salome's every want and whim. It was mid afternoon by the time Salome remembered about the picture she had drawn for the pair.  
"Mummy!" she shouted as she climbed off of the bed towards her bag, running back brandishing a piece of slightly crumpled paper. "I drew a picture for you last night with Karen." Matt and Alex looked at the picture with a smile, it was one of the best pictures she had ever drawn, she had obviously spent a long time on it. There was a little girl with dark brown curls in the middle, that would be Salome. On her left was a tall man with brown floppy hair, and on her right was a woman with yellow frizzy hair and a big circle for her middle.   
"That's me. And that's mummy, with the baby in her tummy, and that's daddy." she told them, pointing to each of the figures.  
"Daddy?" Alex asked. Matt looked slightly downhearted at the thought. Of course Salome wanted her dad with them, even if she had never met him.  
"Yes. Mattys my daddy!"  
For the hundreth time in the last 24 hours, Matt and Alex both had tears in their eyes, but this time they also had bright smiles on their faces. Pulling Salome in for a big family hug, Matt kissed Salome's hair before repeating the action on Alex's.  
"And you're my daughter!" Matt happily shouted for the whole world to hear. Alex watched as he span Salome around the round, kissing and tickling her all over, the biggest grin on her face before she gasped out loud, hands flying to rest on her stomach.  
"Matt! Quick!" her eyes wide open in shock. Matt quickly put Salome back on the floor, rushing to Alex's side.  
"What is it? Is it the baby?" he asked worriedly. She placed his hands on her stomach, hers resting on top.  
"Just wait a moment." she reassured him. A few seconds later, a tiny foot, or elbow kicked Matt's hand hard. He almost recoiled his hand in surprise, before looking up at Alex.  
"Is that.... Was that....? Did she kick?" Alex nodded excitedly.  
"Sal, come here and give me your hand. I think your sister's saying hello!" Salome shrieked as she felt her sister hit her.  
"She kicked me! She doesn't like me!!" She cried.  
"She's not kicking you! She's saying hello!" Matt said as he comforted his new daughter (a thought that still made a lump form at the back of his throat, if the new baby was half as loving or funny as Salome was, he was the luckiest man in the world!). "Come on, say hello to your sister, she can hear you!" Salome sat chatting with them and the bump until dinner time when Matt took her home to stay with Karen again for the night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex have The Talk about what happened, how will things end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I decided to split this chapter and the next, it was just too long!

Returning to the hospital later in the evening, this time he brought the house brochures and his laptop with him, along with a change of clothes and a bag that he refused to tell Alex about. It didn't matter what the hospital said, he was staying the night with Alex. She'd surprised the doctors with her improvement. She'd had a couple of naps during the day, but hadn't had any contractions since the early hours of the morning and all being well they would let her home the next morning, but if Matt had felt that strong sense of unease when he was in the flat, then Alex certainly would. They needed to talk before she came home. He walked back into her private hospital room with a cup of tea for each of them, and the biggest bag of pick n mix sweets he could find in the area.  
“Darling! Just what I needed, thank you so much!” Alex called to him as he sat down on the side of her bed.   
“My pleasure Alex. We need to talk though.” He said solemnly.  
“Oh.”  
“No, nothing bad, I hope! But, we can’t ignore what happened Alex, and I think we should talk about it before we go home. Look, what you did was wrong Alex. It hurt me to think that you couldn’t trust me and thought that I would do that to you, but I understand now that I didn’t exactly help matters. I should have been honest in the first place and told you what I was doing. I thought it would make a nice surprise, our very own house for our own little family. So, I’m sorry that I scared you, and made you think bad of me. I will never do anything like that again, and I’m sorry for shouting at you, I shouldn’t have.”  
“Matt, darling please. You had every right to get mad at me. I invaded your privacy, didn’t trust you, I shouted at you, I threw glasses at you, with every intention of actually hitting you with them. I just freaked out, something just reminded me of what happened with Florian and I didn’t want to be taken for a fool again, I thought, if you were cheating, then I’d be the one to leave you, not the other way round. I’m sorry. Please forgive me, I will literally do anything.”  
“Alex, I forgive you. As long as you promise me that if you every have any doubts again, that you will talk to me. Honestly, I don’t bite!”  
“I know darling. I really am sorry, I think it’s this baby! Hormones and lack of sleep are slowing driving me insane. I don’t know what I would do without the 3 of you.”  
“No, me neither. Last night made me realise that I couldn’t live without you. I thought they had stopped the CPR on you, I thought for a few seconds that you were dead, that they had given up, and in those few seconds, my world stopped. I couldn’t see the point in doing anything. I realised then, that I could forgive you for anything, and if I’m not doing it with you or for you, then there is no point doing it at all, because I love you. So, Alex, will you marry me?”   
Alex laughed.   
“Matt, we’re engaged already, unless you’ve forgotten about this?” She asked, wagging her ring finger in his face.  
“No, I know that you silly woman. I meant, marry me now. I know we said that we were going to wait until after the baby was born, but I don’t want to wait any more. Marry me now, marry me tonight.”  
“Matt...” She looked into his eyes, and could see all of the emotion in them, the love, the fear, the slight residing anger, the hope for the future. She leant forward, and kissed him. She kissed him harder than she had ever kissed him before. Her tongue stroked along his lower lip as they moved their lips against the others before breaking apart. “I’d love to Matt, but, I’m not allowed to leave until tomorrow.”  
“There’s a hospital chaplin. He can perform weddings. I checked earlier.”  
“Pass me my phone, I need to make a couple of calls first.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this more Chapter 23 part 2....

They passed the evening talking about their house. Matt showed her the photos he had taken, told her of his plans for the house, which room was theirs, which was for Salome and the baby, the 2 other spare rooms, the downstairs study for them, the large garden where he wanted to build a playhouse for the girls, and where Alex could plant her flowers, even where they would put the christmas tree. He had thought of everything. After 3 hours, Matt passed Alex a bag that he had hidden under the chair, with her make up and a dress he had chosen for her earlier that day when he first had this crazy idea of his, and he hurried off to the toilets to get changed himself. Returning half an hour later with a couple of bunches of flowers from the gift shop to serve as bouquets, Alex was just being helped into her dress by one of the nurses. Her now full of life curls were pinned up on her head with a few wisps floating round her face, made up beautifully with natural looking eyes and bright pill box red lips, the cut on her cheek still noticeable, but the nurses had done a good job of hiding the worst of it. Getting a white maternity dress at such short notice had proven too difficult, but he found a gorgeous red dress, that showed just the right amount of that fantastic cleavage she currently had, with the waistline coming up over her bump, highlighting it perfectly. Her lips stood out even more being the same colour as the dress. The nurse left when she saw Matt standing in the doorway with his flowers.  
“You look…. Stunning Kingston.” He stuttered, almost speechless at her beauty. “God, another couple of hours and I won’t be able to call you that any more!”  
“You look incredibly dapper yourself Mr Smith!” She replied, resting her hands on the lapels of his jacket, trailing her fingers down over the red waistcoat as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.  
“These are for you, sorry they aren’t much, it was the best I could do at such short notice.” Matt said as he handed one bunch of flowers over to her, as they the other bunch down on the bed, breaking the stem of one flower off, and attempting to place the head into his buttonhole, but failing with his shaking hands. Alex stepped closer to him, helping him with the flower, before holding his hands in front of them.  
“Fresh start?” She asked.  
“Clean slate!” He replied as they stood at the foot of the hospital bed hugging for a while until they were interrupted by the loud arrival of their families, Steven, Arthur and Karen with Salome. They had all followed their instructions and dressed up for the occasion, though none of them had been told why.   
“There they are! Right, I guess you are wondering why you are all here and dressed to the nines. You all look fantastic by the way!”  
“We want to know why we got a phone call telling us to hurry to Cardiff University Hospitals maternity unit at 6pm on a Friday, but wear something nice!” Margarethe asked, slightly annoyed.  
“Good point, I was looking forward to the match!” Matt’s Dad chipped in.  
“I’ve got an early morning as well!” Laura shouted.  
“I’m guessing you two aren’t coming into work for a few days at least, but some of us have to get up and work in the morning.” Steven moaned.  
“Shut up you lot, I want to know why were you in the hospital in the first place! What happened to your face and hands?” Nicola shouted.  
Alex ummed and ahhed for a moment, before deciding to tell them all an abridged version of events, the argument should be kept just between them.  
“Basically, I fell over last night and went into early labour, but the amazing doctors and nurses here have managed to stop it and I’m just being kept in until tomorrow for observation.”   
“But, the experience terrified both of us, and we realised that we couldn’t wait any longer, we needed to be together. So… we’re getting married!” Matt told them as he gazed lovingly into Alex’s eyes.  
“Tonight!” Alex shouted.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that wedding bells I hear?

It didn’t take long for the excitable screams to die down, but that was only when one of the nurses came in to remind them to keep the volume down, it was gone 9pm, and the mothers and babies were mostly sleeping now. Before they knew it, the family and friends were settled in the hospital chapel, Matt stood at the altar with Arthur, his hastily arranged best man, and Alex was hanging around in the corridor with her father, flower girl Salome, and her bridesmaids, Karen, Laura, Nicola and Susie.   
The wedding music began quietly, and the doors opened. First came Salome, who happily threw confetti over the floor as she walked down the aisle, then came the bridesmaids, each holding a single red rose (There weren’t enough flowers left in the gift shop to get them a bunch each). Matt smiled as he saw his sister, and two future sister in laws approach him, each looking gorgeous, but Alex, she was something else altogether. Granted he had seen her 5 minutes before, and he thought then that she was the most stunning woman that had ever existed, but now, there was that extra something. He knew he would probably never work out exactly what it was, maybe it was her flushed cheeks from smiling so hard, or the way she held her flowers in front of her, with one hand resting on the baby, possibly it was the way her arm was linked through her fathers, or it might have been the fact that she was walking down what was unmistakably an aisle. It was probably a mixture of them all. His face lit up, brighter than the sun, as she slowly made her way towards him. He wanted to know what he had done in a previous life to deserve such a wonderful woman in this one, yes they had had their problems, but tonight was a fresh start. A clean slate, a new beginning. The beginning of their life together, the beginning of their family.  
He didn’t know what to do when she finally reached him. He wanted to tell her everything going through his mind, but the words just got stuck in his throat. He didn’t even notice the single tear that slipped down his cheek as he looked at her, until she wiped it away with her thumb, before doing the same to her own tears. Looking expectantly towards the vicar, he then began.  
“Dearly beloved” The vicar began, “We are gathered here today to witness to formal joining of Matthew Robert Smith and Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston in a state of holy matrimony.” Before long, it was getting to the important bits.  
“If any person gathered here today, knows of any lawful impediment why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, they should declare it now or forever hold their peace.” Matt and Alex looked towards their family and friends, a look of mock nervousness on their faces, both half expecting one of them to jump up and stop the wedding as a joke. After a few moments, the vicar asked Matt to repeat his words, then for Alex to do the same.  
“I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Matthew Robert Smith, may not be joined in holy matrimony to you, Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston.”  
“I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston, may not be joined in holy matrimony to you, Matthew Robert Smith.”  
“I ask you now, Matthew Robert Smith do you take Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston to be your lawful wedded wife, to be loving, faithful and loyal to her for the rest of your life together?”  
“I do.” Matt said with a smile. He had longed to say those two little words his whole life, never expecting to say them to someone as perfect as he was.  
“Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston do you take Matthew Robert Smith to be your lawful wedded husband, to be loving, faithful and loyal to him for the rest of your life together?”  
“I do.” Alex replied, just as happily. She couldn’t help but notice how different she felt this time round. She had been married before, and thought it would last forever, that the way it felt, was the way it should feel, but now she knew it wasn’t. This was how it should feel. Like you are on top of the world, and could conquer anything, as long as your partner is by your side.  
“Matthew, can you repeat after me?” The vicar asked, reading the formal wedding vows to him.  
“I call upon these persons here present, to witness that I, Matthew Robert Smith do take you, Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.” He told her, holding her hands tight as he slid the ring onto her finger. They rings were nothing too special, just simple platinum bands that he found in the same shop as the engagement ring, picking them up when he had been shopping for her dress earlier in the day.  
“I call upon these persons here present, to witness that I, Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston do take you, Matthew Robert Smith, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.” She said, as she slid his ring onto his finger, unable to tear her eyes away from his.  
“It gives me great pleasure, to declare that you are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!”   
The room erupted into cheers and laughter, as Matt pulled Alex as close as her stomach would allow, cupping her face as he kissed her. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting the kiss to ever end, before remembering that they were technically in a church of sorts and should probably keep it PG, for Salomes sake if nothing else. Pulling apart, they held each others hands as they walked back down the aisle to the flashes of cameras and flurries of confetti.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the wedding reception - of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! It's been a few days, I kind of lost my way a bit with it, then I didn't feel well, but I've had an idea and I'm working on it now! Hope you're all still reading, I love seeing the number of hits increase! Let me know what you think, I've still got so much more I could do with this...... I'll update again this evening if I remember

They all began to make their way back to Alex's hospital room, to continue their quiet little party. Much to their surprise they were intercepted by a nurse on duty and led to a currently disused staff room, where there hung a homemade 'congratulations' sign, made from printer paper, coloured with highlighters and stuck together with hospital tape. There was, what was obviously a large birthday cake with flowers on, say proudly in the middle of the table with a few packets of crisps poured into bowls. A bottle of prosecco sat nearby, with some plastic water cups next to it, alongside a couple of cartons of juice. There was a small sound station in the corner with someone's mp3 player plugged in playing softly.  It wasn't much, but it was so much more than Matt had expected. He had just asked for their family and friends to be allowed to stay for a couple of hours if they promised to keep the noise down, but they had thrown them a lovely little reception party.  
"It was the best we could do at such short notice." The nurse who had helped Alex get ready said.  
"Louise, it's perfect, thank you!" Alex exclaimed as she hugged the nurse.  
"We will leave you to celebrate, have fun!" Louise called as she left.  
"Don't forget to send the nurses in when they are on their breaks for cake!" Matt shouted after her. The prosecco was soon opened and a glass was poured for everyone, except Salome and a grumbling Alex, who thought that as it was her wedding night, she should at least be allowed a sip, but Matt refused, reminding her with a whisper that she was clinically dead a couple of days ago, not that anyone knew that other than the two of them. They raised their cups, laughing at the attempt to clink them as they toasted the newlyweds.  
"To Matt and Alex!" Tony shouted.  
"Matt and Alex!" everyone else chorused.  
"To me and you!" Matt quietly told Alex as he pulled her close.  
“Me and you.” She replied with a kiss.  
They stood in the corner, sharing quick kisses and hugs as everyone started enjoying themselves, Salome taking turns dancing with everyone, especially Steven, who seemed besotted with the girl, twirling her around on his feet, when A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri came on the stereo.   
“Come on Mrs Smith, I think it’s time for our first dance!” Matt declared, pulling Alex to the middle of the room as Karen turned the volume up slightly.  
Matt wrapped his arms around her, settling his hands on her lower back, as Alex put hers around his neck, clutching gently at his hair. They swayed their hips to the melody as their mums both wiped away their tears, Karen and Arthur took photos of their special moment, dad’s looking proudly on at their children with Steven holding a sleepy Salome close to his chest.  
“I’ve loved you for a thousand years Kingston, and I’ll love you for a thousand more.”   
“I’ll love you for a thousand years too.” Alex replied as the song ended, and a more upbeat one began.  
“I love you darling.”  
“I love you more Mrs Smith!”  
“Oh, that’s going to take some getting used to!”  
“Well, when we get home, that’s all I’m going to call you. That’s what I’m going to moan when you make me come when we make love.”  
“MATT!” Alex whispered loudly as she swatted him on the chest. “Our parents are right there!”  
“Love, you’re 5 months pregnant already and we just got married, I think it’s safe to say that come morning, they’ll know we’ve slept together!”  
“Shut up!”   
“Make me!”  
“Maybe I will.” She purred as she kissed him hard.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding night... and Alex is discharged from hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, forgot to post this last night.... so you can have 2 tonight instead - cuz I'm nice like that!!

Their families and friends left in the early hours, taking Salome with them. The nurses had agreed that Matt could stay the night with his new wife, but they weren’t allowed to consummate the marriage just yet, they had been told to wait a couple of days for that.  
Alex put her pyjamas on, and took her make up off as she watched Matt put his own PJ’s on, before snuggling up to him in their shared little hospital bed. It wasn’t exactly comfy, Alex had been told to put her foetal heart monitor back on and the wires kept getting caught around the pair of them, but they managed. That night, they fell asleep, wrapped around each other, sleeping better than they had done in weeks.  
She was discharged the next morning, on strict instructions to get plenty of rest and no sex for a couple of days, something Alex was already struggling with, it had only been a few days and the hormones were making her want to pull her hair out with sexual frustration, but her baby’s health was more important. Alex hadn’t realised how nervous she felt about returning home until they reached the front door. Salome rushed in first, running to put the TV on, while Matt helped Alex in. The whole flat just held memories for her now. What had once been a happy place, now just reminded her of how she nearly lost everything.  
“Darling, when can we move into the new house?” She asked him, as she watched the kitchen door out of the corner of her eye. 3 hours she’d been home, and she still couldn’t bring herself to go in there.  
“Any day. I’ve got the keys, signed the contract. It’s ours when we want it. I guess we should probably wait until you’re feeling a bit better though.”  
“No. I can’t be here any more. Can we move in?”  
“Now? Alex, you heard the doctors, you’ve got to rest.”  
“I can, you lot can do all of the work, me and Sal will just make sure you are doing it all right.”  
“Ok, I’ll see what I can do.”  
2 days later, and Alex and Salome were sat on the sofa, barking instructions at Matt and Arthur as they packed up the living room. Karen and Nicola were doing their bedroom, the grandparents were in Salome’s room, Steven and Laura were currently in the kitchen. It was crowded, loud and a little chaotic, but Alex wouldn’t have it any other way.   
“MATT! You’ve got to wrap it in newspaper first, otherwise everything will smash.”  
“ALEX!” He imitated, “Babe, I got this. I’ve moved house before you know!” He kissed her forehead as he rolled his eyes towards Salome, “What are we going to do with her?” He asked her, “Come on trouble, you can help me and give your mum some peace.”  
That night, they were in their new house, the boxes weren’t unpacked, the only things out were a change of clothes for the morning, a couple of Salome’s toys and bedding, deciding that there wasn’t much point in unpacking until they had redecorated. The wallpapers sat in the corner of each room, waiting to be used over the next few days, ready to make their house into their home. Family and friends had all left for the night, promising to return bright and early to help with the decorating, and Salome was curled up fast asleep at the bottom of Matt and Alex’s bed, as they lay at the top quietly debating how to set out all of the furniture. It was in that moment it hit Matt just how domesticated his life had become. He would never be happy about what had happened between him and Alex in the previous few days, but her hospitalisation couldn’t have come at a better time. They were more or less done filming the first half of Series 5, and Steven had granted them all 2 weeks off to celebrate. The few scenes left were Matt was needed could be filmed later when they were doing the second half, along with the rest of Alex’s scenes. He couldn’t believe that the cast and some of the crew, who hadn’t known him for long, were all so willing to give up their precious holiday to help. Karen and Arthur had joked it was their wedding present to the pair, Steven just laughed pretending he was only there because he had nothing else to do, but a conversation between his wife Sue and Alex over tea lead to Sue revealing that Steven fancied himself as bit of a Laurence Llywellyn-Bowen, much to Alex’s amusement.  
Their house was finally coming together after a few days, and Alex finally had the strength to move about a bit and at least offer to make tea for everyone, both the master bedroom and Salome’s were decorated, as were the living room and kitchen. The Who crew busied themselves in the dining room, with Alex and her parents in the spare room, Laura and David were in the study and Matt and his Mum working on the all important nursery.  
As Matt climbed the ladder to hang a long sheet of floral wallpaper up, he started talking to his mum and everything and anything. They had always been close, but he had been so caught up with everything going on in his love life that year, that he’d barely had the chance to spend any decent amount of time, just the two of them.  
“I know this seems silly, what with all of the scans, and the scare last week, and feeling the baby kick and everything, but there’s something about decorating the nursery right now that’s making all of this seem really real, do you know what I mean? Like, it’s just right me now, that I’m going to be a father.” He told her, as he double checked the patterns were matching up.  
“I get it Matt. I felt the same when I had Laura. I’d been to all the scans, felt her kick, decorated the nursery, but it was when I was shopping for the first pack of nappies for when she was born that it hit me. I became a blubbering wreck in the middle of Tesco!”  
“What about Dad? Did he feel like this?”  
“Not that he ever showed, but yes, of course he did. I’ll never forget the look in his eyes one night when he gave me a hug and Laura kicked so hard he felt it. I think that was when he realised that we would never have another moment to ourselves again, and you won’t.”  
Matt laughed at the thought of his Dad freaking out over a baby kicking.  
“What’s it like? Being a parent I mean.”  
“It’s the best feeling in the world, and the worst. It completely changes the way you look at everything. Even just the thought of going out for a meal, you suddenly realise that you have to take the pram, and changing bag, and toys, and milk and so on. You won’t be able to just nip down the shop for bread any more, something that used to take 5 minutes will now take 20 or 30. Every toy or household object will become a death machine, you’ll constantly be looking out for things that could harm them. You get very little sleep, you won’t have much of a chance for time just the two of you, and if you do, you’ll want to sleep. It’s the most exhausting job imaginable being a parent.”  
“You’re filling me with so much hope here Mum!” Matt said sarcastically as he finished with the wallpaper, climbing down to admire his handiwork.  
“But then, your child looks at you, and smiles. Or sticks out their bottom lip as they are about to cry. Or says they love you, and suddenly, the bags under your eyes, the fact that you haven’t had sex in a month or the 30 minute trip down the corner shop doesn’t matter any more. It’s all worthwhile when you look at your child. Even when they are nearly 30.” Lynne said as she wrapped her arms around her son. “You will never, ever stop worrying about your child from the second they are born, until they second you die. You will never know if you are doing a good enough job, you will always doubt that, but you have to have faith. You know that neither you or Alex are alone, we are all here for you, I won’t even charge for babysitting as long as I get cuddles!”  
“Thanks Mum!” Matt said. “Salome has started calling me Dad, and I do feel like it, but it’s not the same. She will always be a mummy’s girl, but this time, I get to be there from the start. I love it when Salome says silly things, or misunderstands something, I can’t wait to have that with my baby, to see her first steps, or hear her first words, or her first day at school, or when she says something silly that only a child would say.”  
“I’ll never forget this time when you were about Salome’s age. You’d drawn a picture, it looked like a hideous scribbled mess if I’m totally honest with you, but you came out to the kitchen holding it like it was a work from Van Gogh himself, and you asked me if I liked your picture of a house. Of course I said it was one of the best pictures I’d ever seen, and that I’d hang it on the fridge and asked if it was a picture of our house, when you snatched it from my hands declaring it wasn’t actually a house, it was a bear!” Lynne laughed at the memory as they started pulling the pieces of the flat pack crib out. “You’ll get all of these special memories yourself, and one thing that surprised me about becoming a parent, is realising how often your own parents were actually right, not that you’ll ever admit it to them!”  
The two of them spent the next hour wrestling with the crib. Matt refused to look at the instructions, Lynne chiding him for not doing so, claiming he was too much like his own father for his own good. It was only when Alex came in with tea and to take the mickey out of him that he decided that maybe instructions might help.  
“You doing ok with that honey?” Alex asked as two sides of the crib balanced precariously around him as he tried to screw them together as Lynne busied herself screwing in the slats.  
“No. I swear to god, Moffat could devise an episode based around flat pack furniture. I’ve still got a bookshelf, toybox and chest of drawers to go.” Matt moaned, fumbling as he dropped his screwdriver for the 4th time.  
“Attack of the flat pack furniture. I can see it now! The Doctor can not escape planet of the flat pack until he proves that he can build a crib in less than an hour, he fails miserably until he realises he should have just read the instructions in the first place, and then used his sonic!”  
“The Sonic! That’s what I need, I’d have had it done ages ago if I had that.”  
“No honey, you wouldn’t. You still wouldn’t have read the instructions, and it doesn’t work on wood.”  
“I hate you Kingston!”  
“No you don’t!” She called out as she walked back downstairs.  
“Mum? Am I going to be a good dad?” Matt asked, closing the door to give them a little privacy.  
“You are going to be a fantastic father. I’ve seen how much you adore Salome and like you said, she’s not really yours. You are such a kind, loving, generous, funny, clever man Matthew, and I’m not just saying it because I’m your mother. Honestly, you will be amazing, I just know it.” Lynne said, kissing him on the cheek. “You’re a lucky man too. You have amazing family and friends, and Alex is perfect. In a few months you are going to have the most incredible little family.”  
“What if something goes wrong?” He asked quietly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Last week at the hospital, we weren’t completely truthful. Yes, Alex slipped and went into early labour, but we had an argument before that, she thought I was cheating, but actually I was buying this place. She started bleeding and went into shock and not long after we arrived at the hospital, she went into cardiac arrest, and I had to watch them resuscitate her. I nearly lost her because I fucked everything up. What if I do it again?” He said, remaining stoic, refusing to cry more tears over the events of last week.  
“Matt.” His mum whispered. “Why didn’t you tell us?”   
“Alex didn’t want everyone knowing, she didn’t want to worry her family.”  
“Matt. If that’s the case, you did incredibly well to convince her to marry you the next night. I can’t guarantee that you won’t fuck up again, in fact, I’ll be honest. You will fuck up again. You just have to come clean when you do, and do everything in your power to make it up to her. Alex loves you so much, anyone can see that, and I can tell how much you love her too. I want you to know how much we all love you both, and Salome, and the baby. And, you need to remember that Alex will fuck up too, it’s human nature. Just don’t shut each other out.”  
They spent the rest of the afternoon in deep conversation, until finally the room was done. The only final touches left were to fill the drawers and wardrobe with the baby bits they hadn’t yet brought. Alex cried when she saw the room, the pale blue wallpaper with little red and pink roses over it covering all of the walls, pink curtains hanging by the window. The crib sat in the corner, near the changing table, opposite that in the other corner was a rocking chair with a little teddy proudly sat in it.   
“It’s perfect!” Alex declared as she hugged Matt and Lynne. “Thank you. I love you both so much.”  
“We love you too.” Lynne replied, before announcing that her and David had to leave. They had a long drive ahead of them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically... Pregnancy smut!

Alex’s family left later that night, with the Who crew leaving not long after. It had taken a week from first starting to pack, to now, having every room decorated and unpacked, but having so many pairs of hands had helped so much.  
They crawled into bed, shattered from all of the hard work, well Matt at least, Alex still had a fair bit of energy as she was still avoiding hard work.  
“You know, we haven’t consummated our marriage yet.” She purred, nibbling on Matt’s ear.  
“Alex. I’m too tired.”  
“Maybe I can change your mind.” She said as she ran her hands down his stomach, before stroking his cock with her delicate fingers a few times, enjoying the feel of him hardening beneath her.  
“Maybe I could find a little energy.” he said, sliding up behind her, rubbing at her stomach.  
“We need to be careful though.”  
“I know, I spoke to the Doctor about what positions should be safest. Just, follow my lead love.” With that, Matt lay down next to her, caressing her back with one hand and drawing circles on her hip with the other, as they kissed. Alex ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head in deeper as his tongue sought hers. Eventually kissing wasn’t enough for either of them, and Matt started groping Alex’s boobs, loving how much bigger they were. His lips left hers as they started a trail down her neck before reaching her chest. He kissed her hardened nipples a couple of times each before taking one in his mouth, sucking on it harshly before swiping his tongue over it. Alex was keening beneath him, her breaths becoming quicker until she was panting beneath him, when Matt took her other breast in his hand and rolled the nipple around between his thumb and forefinger, Alex arched her back, coming hard, wetness growing between her legs.  
“Matt… please. Need you.”  
“Lay on your side love.” He instructed. Alex did as she was told and lay on her lay, feeling Matt slide his way up behind her, the push of his erection on her arse becoming more prominent. He lifted her leg slightly and rested it on his own, and taking himself in his hand, lined his cock up against her entrance and pushed his way in slowly. He groaned as he felt her walls tighten against him, the feel of her around him, hot and wet and velvety always feeling like coming home. His hands rubbed her growing stomach, before cupping her breasts, then dropping one hand down to rub her clit. He set a slow rhythm, keeping his thrusts shallow as instructed by the doctors.   
“Fuck, Matt. Right there.” Alex moaned as she rolled her head back to rest nearer his, turning so she could kiss him. The shared languid kisses as he continued to thrust into her, deepening them slightly when he felt her roll her hips towards him. Soon, he could feel her start to shiver slightly, and her breathing quicken even more, until she was doing that noisy panting and moaning that he had only ever heard Alex make when she was about to come. He felt her walls flutter around his cock as she orgasm washed over her, his name a mantra on her lips. The feel of her coming hard set off his own orgasm and he spilt himself inside her as he muffled his groans into her neck. Eventually they both came down from their highs and Matt helped Alex to pull herself off of the bed and offered to clean her up.  
Matt’s idea of cleaning her up, Alex learnt was sitting her on the edge of the bathtub in their en-suite bathroom as he licked the remains of his come from her pussy, tasting his seed on her. He licked a line all the way up her entrance, before swirling his tongue around her clit a few times, then sucking and tugging on it. He pushed his tongue into her as his nose nudged her clit and within minutes she was coming again. When he pulled away, her juices were spread all over his mouth and chin, and she hauled him up to kiss away the remains of her from him this time. It took a long time before either of them actually got cleaned up, and they fell into bed sated and cuddled up, finding sleep easily in their post orgasmic bliss.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex get's some shocking news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you another chapter, I'll upload the next when I feel brave enough. I apologise in advance for the next few chapters.... stick with me though, it gets better!!!!

They slept entwined around each other all night, waking later than usual, just in time to get Salome to nursery then make their way over to the hospital for their latest check up appointment.  
As they walked into the midwife's room, Matt couldn't help but be reminded of the last time they were there, only 10 days before, and held his wife's hand a little tighter for it. Happily, they were told that everything seemed to be going very well considering the complications they'd had, and Alex was no longer considered a risk for going into premature labour again. Much to their surprise they were told that they could start to enjoy a more active sex life again as well, something they were both thrilled with.   
Once they got back, Matt text the scan photo to his mum, telling her the good news that the baby was healthy and growing well as Alex made lunch, smiling when he got a text back from her telling him how happy they were everything went well and reminding him again that she loved all of them. The rest of the afternoon was spent laying in bed, making up for lost time, going at it in any way they possibly could, which was starting to get a little limited now that Alex was getting bigger. As she ground her hips down hard on his, her breasts bouncing around, hair loose round her shoulders and swollen stomach resting on his, Matt couldn't stop himself from reminding her constantly how gorgeous she was, especially when she was pregnant. Once they had both regained their breath and energy, Matt lay on top of his wife, careful to support his weight on his forearms. Kissing her mouth, his tongue swiping across her lips, he then made his way down her body, intent on worshipping every inch of it. Pregnant and horny Alex was definitely his favourite Alex by far. She had another 4 orgasms, and Matt another 2 before they had to leave their bed and carry on their day as usual, but with added kisses and touches thrown in to keep them going until night.  
As Alex was cooking dinner that evening with Salome, she sent Matt out down the local supermarket to pick up a few little bits. He'd been gone for 10 minutes when his mobile rang. Alex debated whether to answer it, as she moaned that he was an idiot for leaving home without it after everything they'd been through, but decided against it after what happened last time, even though she knew there was nothing he was hiding. It rang again a couple of minutes later, but she continued to ignore it, Matt would be home soon, he could answer it then himself.  
Settling down on the sofa with Salome to watch some rubbish cartoon, Alex was jolted out of her thoughts as her own mobile rang, surprised to see it was Matt's father ringing her.  
"Hi David. You ok?" she asked.  
"Alex, is Matt there?" he quickly replied. He didn't sound right, but Alex couldn't quite place what was wrong.  
"He's just popped down the shop, he should be back any minute now. What's up?"  
"Oh Alex..." David started, then he trailed off before telling Alex.  
"Oh god!" was Alex's shocked reply.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex get some sad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!!! Next couple of chapters are a bit sad, but what I'm writing now is much happier so stick with me, I just got a bit bored with too much fluff! Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas!

Alex paced the floor furiously, the odd tear slipping down her cheek before wiping it away. She had to be strong. Hearing keys jingling about outside, Alex took a deep breath before going to greet Matt at the door. As it opened she kissed his cheek quickly, stroking his arms gently.  
"Matt. Go upstairs and wait for me in our bedroom." She whispered to him sadly.  
"Good God woman! You only had your wicked way with me 2 hours ago, can you not even make it through the evening now?" he joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, moving to kiss his way down her throat.  
"Don't Matt. Please, just go upstairs and wait for me." She told him, eyes full of tears. "Please. Just go up. I'll be there in a minute." She told him, pulling his arms from her.  
"Errr... Ok." he said as he made his way up the stairs.  
Alex quickly popped her head into the living room where Salome was still happily watching tv.  
"Sal, mummy and daddy are just popping upstairs for a bit, I need to have a chat with him. Can you be a good girl for me?" Salome nodded her head as Alex continued. "Thank you sweetie. We will just be in our room, but can you try and stay down here?” Salome nodded her pretty little head again as Alex kissed her forehead then made her way to her bedroom. This would be the hardest thing she had ever done.  
Standing in the doorway of their room, she could see Matt facing the opposite direction, struggling to take his shoes off, completely unaware of her presence. She took a few slow, deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves before she cautiously approached him, sitting in the middle of their bed, beckoning for him to join her.   
“Matt, darling, your dad rang about 20 minutes ago. Oh god, darling, I’m so sorry.” She started, before her tears became too much for her to continue. Matt instantly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing at her back in that way he knew comforted her.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?” he whispered into her hair just before she pulled back, cupping his face with her hands.  
“Oh Matt, it’s your mum. She…. She had a heart attack a few hours ago. I’m so sorry Matt, but… they did everything they could… but… but it wasn’t enough, she didn’t make it darling. Matt… I’m so sorry, but she died.” Matt stared at her for a few moments, trying to process what she had just said.  
“Mum? My Mum? She’s dead?” he finally managed as his shoulders started shaking and tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“Matt, I’m so sorry darling.” She whispered before wrapping her arms around his shoulders as tight as she could, telling him how sorry she was as she started crying too. Alex hadn’t known Lynne for very long, but she had been like a second mother in those few short months, so welcoming of her and Salome into the family, always at the other end of the phone for a chat or joke. After a while Alex’s back started hurting for supporting Matt’s weight against her, and she moved to lay them down. Matt instinctively curled up around her, his head resting on her chest, one arm under her shoulder, the other around her stomach, clutching slightly every now and then. She ran her fingers through his hair, caressing his back for what felt like hours, wishing somehow that she could take his pain away, to make it better for him. He’d been through so much over the last couple of weeks, the poor man just needed a break.  
They were both so caught up in their tears, Matt having now moved around with his head buried in Alex’s neck, and hers in his, that they didn’t hear the sound of their bedroom door opening.  
“Mummy, why are you and Daddy sad?” Salome asked, as she climbed up onto their bed, snuggling down in between them, hugging them both.  
“Oh poppet. I love you so much.” Matt whispered as he wrapped his arms around Salome, trying to stop the tears.   
“I love you too daddy.” She replied, kissing him.  
“Sal, do you remember Oma and Pop’s dog, Pip? Do you remember how he got very poorly and the vets couldn’t make him better and he went to heaven?” Alex asked her daughter, turning her around gently so she was facing her.  
“Yes, I was very sad when he went.”  
“Well, Nanna Lynne was very poorly this morning, and the doctor’s tried to make her better but they couldn’t. So she’s gone to heaven too.”  
“Will I see her again?” Salome asked quietly.  
“I’m sorry sweetie, no.”  
“But… I didn’t get to say goodbye to her.” Salome said as she started crying, Matt held tighter to his little girl after hearing her speak.  
“None of us got to poppet. She was feeling ok this morning, but she got very poorly, very quickly. Even I didn’t get to say goodbye to her, but it’s ok to be sad, that’s why me and mummy are sad. We are all going to miss Nanna Lynne lots and lots.” Matt managed to tell Salome. “Oh god, how’s dad and Laura? I didn’t ask! I need to go and see them.” He added quickly, jumping off of the bed and grabbing a suitcase to pack. Alex climbed off as quickly as she could, holding his arms and shaking him slightly to snap him out of the craze he had suddenly found himself in.  
“Matt, they are doing ok. Shocked and devastated like you, but they are ok. Your dad said there’s no point in your rushing up there because there’s nothing you can do. He said to let it sink in first then we will make our way up in the morning ok?” With that, his shoulders started shaking again, and the 2 of them found themselves standing by the wardrobe sobbing their hearts out, as Salome quietly cried on their bed, before she joined them, holding onto each of their legs as she stopped crying.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes to terms with the news of his mum's death

Matt managed to pull himself together enough to tuck Salome into bed that night, earlier than usual, but all of the crying had worn them all out. The shopping bags still sat at the bottom of the stairs unpacked, the suitcase lay on the floor, a few clothes haphazardly thrown in, their phones still laying on the coffee table in the living room. Once Salome was asleep, Matt found the strength to ring his dad and sister, breaking down again at the sound of them both crying, promising them that he would leave early the next day and come home for a while. Alex busied herself with telling a few other people, Steven mainly, asking if he would mind watching Salome for a few hours while her parents drove up to collect her, and asking for a little more time off for both of them. She felt horrendously guilty delaying filming again, but hearing Matt sob a few feet away, she knew it was what he needed. Steven agreed immediately, he knew how hard it was to lose your mother suddenly like this, and told Alex to tell Matt that he was in all of their thoughts and to return to work when he was ready.  
Neither of them slept well that night, and weren’t surprised when they were joined by a sad Salome at 2am. Alex could see the stars through their bedroom window, and told them both to go and find their dressing gowns and slippers quickly. She found her own, and led them out into the back garden. Just as she had seen out of her window, there in the black sky, were hundreds of sparkling stars, one brighter and bigger than all of the rest. She had read in the news that Venus would be visible in the night sky for a while, and knew that was what the star actually was, but part of her hoped that what she told Salome and Matt was true.  
Sitting them down on the swinging garden chair they had, Alex pointed up at the star, checking both could see it.  
“When people go to heaven, they get to do all of their favourite things all day long, but more importantly, they have to look over all of the people they left behind. That’s what stars are, they are all of the people that we love that have gone to heaven. We can’t see them every night, but they are still there, still watching over us, keeping us safe as we sleep, and something tells me, that that big, bright shining star there, is Nanna Lynne.” She told them both, as they both wrapped their arms around Salome to keep her warm.  
“And during the day, the stars go to sleep, but they are still there. That’s when the people we love become something else. Sometimes, if the weather is lovely and the sun is shining, they become sun beams, or if it’s raining, then they become raindrops, or snowflakes, or leaves floating to the ground in the autumn. Nanna Lynne is always going to be around to keep both of you safe, even if we can’t see her the way we used to.” The three of them sat in the moonlight until they could barely keep their eyes open any longer, when Matt carried Salome back up to bed.  
As they crawled into their own bed, Matt wrapped himself around Alex.  
“Thank you for that. It was really sweet.”  
“Matt, darling. You’re a big boy, you don’t believe any of that any more than I do, as much as I wish it were true.”  
“But the sentiment’s still there, I still like the thought of her watching me, watching us.” He stated.  
“Matt, I’ll tell you something a co-star once told me. I had to go to filmed an episode of ER 4 hours after my granddad died, we were so close when I was a kid, I lost touch with him a bit as I got older, but I was still upset when he died. I was talking to this extra that morning, and he asked suddenly if I was ok, that was when I explained that I wasn’t really and that my granddad had died 4 hours before. He surprised me when after saying the usual I’m sorry for your losses, he said that my granddad was now portable.”  
“Portable? Like a mobile?” Matt asked incredulously, half doubting how this story would make him feel any better.  
“Kind of. He explained that now my granddad was in my heart and that I could carry him around wherever I went. The same is true for your mum, she’s in your heart now, carry her with you wherever you go and whatever you do.” A single tear rolled down Matt’s cheek.  
“Thank you.” He whispered, before a sudden realisation hit him.  
“She’ll never meet her granddaughter!” he gasped, “She’ll never get to see me as the Doctor!”   
“Oh Matt, shush sweetie, it’s ok. She knew about the baby, and she knew about your becoming the Doctor, and she saw us get married, that’s the important thing. She died when you were happy, and that made her happy too.”  
They eventually fell into a restless sleep, until they woke early the next morning. They dropped Salome off at Stevens house to play with his sons until her parents arrived to take her for a few days, as Matt and Alex went back to Northampton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of someone being portable once they have passed away, is actually something a customer of mine told me after I had to go to work 4 hours after my granddad died. This customer was normally so rude, but when he asked if I was ok that morning and I said not really, he asked if I was having boy trouble, when I told him the truth, he replied with your granddad is now portable. Such a strange idea, but I like it, and it made me smile. It's stuck with me ever since.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex discuss baby names in Northampton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick lil bit of fluff

The time in Northampton was hard. Stories were shared, tears were shed and funeral arrangements made. It wore Alex out, at 23 weeks pregnant, she wasn’t getting any smaller or getting any more energy.  
It was one night when they were in Matt’s childhood bedroom that Alex first broached the subject of their daughters name.  
“Matt, I know we decided that we were going to call the baby Matilda, but how would you feel about maybe naming her after your mum?”  
“Are you seriously suggesting we call a newborn baby Lynne? I don’t think anyone has been given that name in the last 40 years!”  
“It was just an idea, it wouldn’t have to be her first name, maybe a middle name or something. Just to honour her.”  
“Matilda Lynne Kingston-Smith…. Kind of works.”  
“Kingston-Smith? I thought we were just going Smith?”  
“Well, I thought you would want her to have Kingston in there.” Matt admitted.  
“Darling, your surname is Smith, legally my surname is as well, and we can look at changing Salome’s now that we are married, so it’s only right that this baby is Smith as well.”  
“Ok babe, I’ll think about it.” With that, Matt kissed her quickly on the cheek and turned over to sleep. He did actually quite like the idea of naming the baby after his mum.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Lynne's funeral arrives

The funeral was a sombre affair. Steven, Karen and Arthur all made the journey up for the day, along with Alex’s parents. They had all become so close between the wedding and the day Lynne passed away, even though they were barely two weeks apart, everyone bonded over their love of Matt, Alex, Salome and the baby.  
Matt had decided to make a reading at the funeral service. He remained stoic the whole day, never once shedding a tear, being brave for his father and sister, but the moment the vicar called him up to deliver his speech, he froze. He gripped Alex’s hand like a vice, unable to move a muscle.   
“Matt, do you want me to come with you?” Alex whispered into his ear. He nodded his agreement and Alex slowly helped to pull him up. Reaching into his jacket pocket for the speech the two of them had written a few nights ago, before folding it up again and tucking it back into his pocket, he wrapped an arm around Alex as he started speaking, making it up as he went along.  
“I know everyone says it, but my mum was the best mum in the world. There aren’t many parents in the world that after being told you had knocked up for your girlfriend on your first date, would respond with that’s lovely dear, when are you bringing her round for dinner? Which was pretty much my mum’s reaction. She was the one person, aside from Alex now, that I have always felt like I could tell anything to. She sat with me day and night when I injured my back, she knew when to give me a hug and rub my back when I broke up with a girlfriend, but then exactly when to offer to key her car for me.   
The last time I saw mum, we were decorating our baby’s nursery together. I wanted to do it with Alex, but she was on bed rest at the time, not that she did much resting. She knew that it was something I wanted to do, with my wife, but that it wasn’t possible. So she helped me, the whole day it was just the two of us, tucked away, barely being disturbed by anyone, and we talked. All day, we talked about the weather, where she wanted to go on holiday this year, where me and Alex should go on our honeymoon, she told me about the film her and dad had seen the week before, her job, my job, the rollercoaster that seems to be my life this year. Mum told me that day that no matter what happened, between me and Alex, with whether my Doctor is well received or not, she said that she would always be proud of me, and that she would always love me. There isn’t anything in this world that I wouldn’t do to have Mum back. She will never get to meet her granddaughter, she will never see me as the Doctor, but like Alex told me, she’s here in spirit now, she will still be with us, for the birth of the baby, for my first episode, for Laura’s wedding, Dad’s dancing at his 60th birthday party next year. I’m so fortunate that the last words Mum actually spoke to me in person were I love you, and that one of the last things she did was look at the latest scan picture we had when Alex was given the all clear. I’d like to think that she died happy, knowing that we were all happy. I will never stop missing her, it will always feel like a part of me is missing. It’s only been 2 weeks, and I’ve already lost count of the number of times I’ve gone to text or call her, or thought ‘I’ll have to tell mum that later!’ We will all miss her, and we all loved her, but Mum wouldn’t want us to mope about all day in our pants crying. She would want us to get out there, to do something, be something, just do it thinking of her. I remember watching a film once with her, I can’t remember what, and in it, someone died and I think they came back as a ghost. This person said to their partner, have 5 minutes a day to cry over me, and in those 5 minutes, you cry, you be angry, do nothing but think about me, but once those 5 minutes are up, then stop. Stop crying, stop being angry, just carry on. Mum thought that was brilliant advice, and over the last couple of days, I’ve tried it, it was what she told me she’d want us to do, to have that time everyday to really think about her, but then not let my grief disrupt my normal day, I still think about her, all of the time, but I think it’s helped, to focus my grief into that time frame, then try and live a normal life. So, try it you lot. It’s what mum would have wanted. Do what makes you happy as well, but don’t wait. Mum always did, it was what she always told me to do, and I think that’s why things moved so quickly between me and my wife, I knew she made me happy so why wait.   
Mum, I love you, and I miss you so much, I wish you could be here for everything you are going to miss, but, we will be ok.” With that, he touched the top of the coffin and walked back to his pew, a gentle pat on the back from David, who had spent the whole time looking at the ceiling in an attempt to hold back tears.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex bumps into a familiar face... but is it someone she wants to see?

Time went quickly after the funeral. Before they knew it filming had finished for Matt's first series and Alex was 35 weeks pregnant. They were both enjoying the few quiet weeks they had left until the baby arrived, and Matt had to go on the promotional trail for series 5. Matt was still mourning the loss of his mother, but aside from that, everything was going brilliantly. The last thing either of them expected was for Alex to quite literally bump into her ex husband Florian.  
She had been shopping with Matt for baby items, getting those last few little bits and pieces, when Matt had disappeared off to the toilet. Standing outside waiting for him, Alex was nearly knocked to the ground by Florian.  
"God, I'm so sorry." he mumbled, helping her pick up the bags she had dropped. "Alex." he quietly continued. She jumped up as quickly as she could, shocked by the sudden reappearance of the man who broke her heart.  
"Florian. What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.  
"Well, I came to Cardiff to talk to you actually."  
"Talk to me? After you ran off with your little slut when I was 4 months pregnant?"  
"Look, can we get a coffee or something?" he asked hopefully.  
"Not a chance Florian. If you hadn't noticed I'm heavily pregnant at the moment and I'm waiting for my husband so we can go home."  
At that point, Matt stumbled out of the toilets, confused about who Alex was talking to.  
"Ah! You must be the husband. I'm Florian." he said, holding out a hand for Matt to shake. He refused, instead wrapping his arm around Alex's waist, grabbing the shopping with the other.  
"Matt. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but..." Matt told him honestly. "Come on babe, let's get home." he kissed Alex on the cheek sweetly as he said it. Alex couldn’t help but feel a little pleased at the possessive side of Matt coming through at the sight of Florian. They slowly started to walk away before Florian called out behind them.  
"I want to see my child." he shouted. Alex spun her head around to glare at him.  
"You want to meet our daughter? After everything you did? Don't think that you will ever get to meet her! Do you even know her name?"  
She hissed at him.  
"I've got a daughter?" Said Florian incredulously.  
"See? You didn't even know it was a girl! Leave me alone Florian." Alex shouted, walking away with Matt.  
"You can't keep her from me!" Florian screamed.  
"I can bloody well do what I like."  
"You just said Alex, she's our daughter! You can't keep her from me."  
"She is not our daughter. She's ours!" Alex told him as she gestured between herself and Matt.  
"I just want to meet her."  
"Florian, Alex has told you. You gave up all rights to see her when you abandoned Alex, do you have any idea what you put her through?" Matt piped up.   
"Please Lexi. I just want to make it up to you. I'm sorry for what I did. Can we just get a coffee somewhere quiet and not air our dirty laundry in the street?"  
"Don't call me Lexi. Do you know what? You've caught me in a good mood today. Come round to our house tonight at 6. If you are even a second late then you aren't coming in." with that Alex pulled out a notebook from her bag and scribbled down their address, shoving it into his hand. "Don't even think that I'm telling her who you are either. I'll tell her you're an old friend." with that she stormed off, Matt running after her.  
"Alex! Don't you think we should talk about this?" Matt hissed as he caught up with her.  
"I have thought about this... He has one shot. If he messes up in any way, shape or form, he's out and he will never, ever meet Salome again, but he has the right to at least know her name."  
"Ok, ok. I just want to go on record though as saying I don't think that this is a good idea."  
That evening, Matt and Alex anxiously awaited Florian's arrival. Dead on 6pm, there was a knock on the door, and Matt let him in before sitting on the sofa next to Alex.  
"Salome, come here sweetie and say hello to Florian, he's an old friend of mine.' Alex said, trying to coax Salome to sit on her lap.  
"Hello." was Salome's quick reply before she jumped up on Matt's lap. "Daddy! Daddy! Help me finish my puzzle!"  
"Ok poppet. Come on, let's finish this." he said, laying on his stomach to help her.  
"Salome? That's a lovely name." Florian mumbled to Alex.  
"Salome Violetta Kingston." Alex corrected him. "Do you want a drink?" She offered as the two of them walked to the kitchen, leaving Matt and Salome to their puzzle.  
Half an hour later, Alex and Florian had had a good chat, clearing the air slightly.  
"She calls him Daddy?" Florian asked dejectedly.  
"Yes, she has done since we got married."  
"But, from what I've read in the papers, you've only known him since the beginning of the year!"  
"Well, we hadn't been dating that long when we got married so you can't talk! And look at them. They love each other so much, Matt would throw himself off a cliff if he thought it would make her laugh. He loves her, more than anything."  
"There's not a single day when I haven't thought about the two of you, wanting to see how big she was, what her first words were and all that. I've missed out on so much. I'll never have that bond with her." He sadly said.  
"Florian. I don't want to moan or shout or place the blame, but who's fault is that?"  
"I know." They moved to stand in the doorway of the living room, watching Matt animatedly play with little Salome, calling her every poppet constantly, making her laugh and smile, kissing and rubbing her knee better when she fell over and bumped it making her cry.  
"Alex. I'm sorry. I really am. I made the biggest mistake of my life, and I will never stop feeling guilty about that, but as much as I want to see her grow up. Its not the best thing for her. She needs her father, and right now, he's playing with her on the floor. I'll leave you alone Alex. She's happy, you're happy, so I'm happy. I won't bother you again. This is me, giving her up!"  
"Florian.... You don't have to."  
"Its for the best Alex. For all of you. Just... Send me a picture every now and then, that's all I ask."  
"Of course Florian. Thank you, it means a lot."  
"Oh Alex, there is one more thing I could do, if you wanted." he told her as he was about to say goodbye.  
Chapter 33.  
"What did he say?" Matt asked that evening as they lay in bed.  
"He gave her up. Asked if we could send him a photo occasionally, let him know all of the really important things, but he said he wouldn't get involved, said that the best thing for Salome would be for her to have a happy family, like the one she has.”  
“Really? He flew all the way from America, to see her for an hour before he decides he wants nothing more to do with her? The fucking scumbag I’m going to-”  
“Matt, I actually think that this may be the first decent thing Florian has ever done. He could see how happy we all were, and didn’t want to disrupt that, he is putting her happiness before his.”  
“Wow. So… he’s not going to randomly show up on our doorstep in a few months time when he suddenly changes his mind again?”  
“No… I don’t think he will. He has completely given up all of his rights now.” With that, Alex kissed Matt’s cheek before turning over to try and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me... fluff and smut is on the way guys!!!!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is getting fed up with being pregnant now.... and will do anything to kick start labour!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few distressing chapters (still don't know why I killed Lynne, I have nothing against her in real life, she seems lovely!) Here is the welcome return of the fluff and smut, in fact, it just gets fluffier from here for a few chapters at least, haven't decided what happens after that!

September came, and Alex’s due date neared closer and closer. She had long ago given up attempting to see her feet, or try and stand up without help. She could no longer lift Salome, who understood that her mummy was feeling quite fed up by this point, but insisted on still having her baby lessons with her dolly so she could learn how to be a good big sister. By the end of September, Matt was excitedly crossing the days off of his calendar until the baby was due. He thought of his Mum everyday, wishing she could feel the baby move, or see the latest scan pictures, but knew that he had to concentrate on his baby. The end of September came, and it got to the point where Alex started wondering if every little twinge or change was a sign that labour was coming. Until this point, she had forgotten how horrific labour could be, but she was alone last time, with only her sister to help her through, this time she had Matt. Though she found herself wondering as he tripped over one of Salome’s toys again, how much use he would actually be in the delivery room.  
October 2nd came…. And went. No sign of the baby. Salome had been bouncing around all day, talking to Alex’s stomach, telling the baby it was time to come out. Karen was on speed dial, ready to come and look after Salome at a seconds notice until Alex’s family arrived, but so far hadn’t been needed.  
By the 5th, Alex was starting to get very fed up. Everything Matt did angered her. She felt like a beached whale, and thought she looked like the size of a house, even if Matt told her constantly how radiant she was, and glowing and gorgeous. Her hair was scrapped back, wearing a pair of maternity leggings and a tank top, with one of Matt’s shirts over the top. The hospital bag was sitting expectantly by the door, along with a bag with Salome’s stuff inside, in case she went into labour in the middle of the night, but nothing happened.  
On the 7th, 5 days overdue, and struggling in the early Autumn heatwave the UK seemed to be having, Alex decided it was time to get the show on the road, and help nature take it’s course. She spent the morning researching ways to try and induce labour at home. First she tried eating pineapple, which contains an ingredient that softens the cervix, to no avail. She then insisted they have an Indian for lunch, having the spiciest vindaloo on the menu, but nothing happened. In fact, she ate and drank everything she could find online that had ever been shown to have some affect on starting labour.  
Then, she rested on all fours, getting the baby in a good position, but that did nothing. She trying sitting on her birthing ball, rolling it under her and bouncing gently, with no effect. By early evening, she declared that they should all go for a long, brisk walk around the fields at the back of their house ending up at the play area.  
“Alex, I don’t think that’s a good idea love.” Matt told her, “We can take Salome to the park if you want, but we are taking the car.”  
“Defeats the object slightly Matt, it’s the walk I need!”  
“But, what if you go into labour?” he asked hysterically.  
“Then we come home you numpty! Labour doesn’t take a few minutes you know, we will have more than enough time to get back to the house, get Salome to Karen’s and go to the hospital. In fact, we could probably do all of that, and watch a movie or two with time to spare before munchkin here makes an appearance.” She angrily told him, picking up her bag before struggling to put her shoes on. “Come on Sal, we’re going to the park!”  
2 hours later, and they were back at home, with no twinges or aches at all. Once Salome was asleep, she cleaned the house, from top to bottom, but still felt nothing. Just before midnight, she finally reached the end of her tether.  
“Matt, I need you to fuck me.”  
He woke suddenly from his dozing on the sofa, as excited as he was about the baby coming any day now, Matt was getting a bit tired of his wife’s mad ideas about inducing labour.  
“Sorry… What?”  
“Darling, I’m 6 days overdue. I can barely move, and feel like I’m about to burst any minute. I need to get this baby out, and I’m getting desperate. I’ve tried everything I could find, except one. I need you to fuck me.”  
“Kingston, have you gone mad?”  
“Quite possibly sweetie, but I kind of like the idea of my pregnancy ending in the same way it started, don’t you?” With that, she pushed Matt’s shirt off of her shoulders, revealing her golden skin beneath. She contemplated removing her tank top too, but decided it was too much effort to do alone at that moment. Alex walked towards her husband, straddling his lap, pushing herself as close to him as she could get. “Come on darling, it’s not like you to say no.” Nibbling his ear, she then kissed her way down his throat, sucking on his collar bone. Slowly, she could feel his erection growing underneath her. “That’s more like it sweetie, come on, let’s take this upstairs.” She shuffled back to stand up and held her hand out for him, leading him into their bedroom. They locked the door behind them, and Matt pounced on her.   
“I suppose, if it’s to help you. I mean, I don’t want you to suffer any more.” Matt said, in that deep, sexy voice of his.   
“Exactly, you’re just doing me a favour.” She teased him back, her hands wandering over his back, before grabbing handfuls of his peachy arse. Matt’s hands roamed all over her body too. He squeezed her bum, rubbed her stomach, fisted his hands in her hair and gently palmed her breasts, before laying her down on the bed. She lifted her hips slightly to let him pull her leggings and knickers down, before he lay across her as best he could.  
“I’m going to miss this.” He whispered before kissing her soundly.  
“Miss what? The mood swings, the sleepless nights, though thinking about it we have a lot more of them coming up, my weird cravings, having to help me paint my toe nails?”  
“All of it actually. I love you pregnant. You look gorgeous, all glowing and radiant. You’re mood swings are actually quite endearing, and I swear I’ll never let you forget about the time I found you crying on the kitchen floor because you burnt my toast a little! I like painting your toes, and definitely helping you shave… you’re cravings, aren’t actually that weird, and it’s nice having sweets laying about so much. The only thing I won’t miss is not being able to get close to you.” He kissed her again, moving his lips against hers, his tongue begging for entry.  
“Well, I’m still pregnant now, make the most of it.”  
She could feel his growing length, pressing into her thigh. She slowly began to roll her hips beneath him. “Please Matt, just fuck me.”  
He threw his jeans and pants off and to the floor, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head. Laying on top of Alex naked, Matt ran his hands up her body, slowly bringing them back down to grab the hem of her top. Alex wriggled slightly to get it off her, then reached round to undo her bra. With them both now naked, they shared languid kisses for a few minutes before Alex interrupted them.  
“Matt, darling. As lovely as this is, tonight, I don’t want you to make love to me, I don’t want you to have sex with me. I need you to fuck me. Hard.”  
Matt didn’t need telling twice, he ran his fingers through her folds quickly, feeling how wet she was for him. Taking his cock in hand, he quickly lined himself up against her entrance and pushed in suddenly. Alex tried to muffle her scream into her arm, as Matt pulled almost completely out of her then snapped his hips back towards her quickly. He set a hard, fast rhythm, twiddling one of her nipples between his fingers. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels pressing into his arse. She was soon keening off of the bed.  
“Matt, fuck. Harder-”  
“God, Alex. I love you.”   
Just as she was about to come, he pulled out of her completely, telling her to get on all fours. She did just that, reaching for a pillow to place under her stomach for support. Climbing round behind her, Matt rested on his knees, and entered her again. His hips pounded into her even harder, as he leant round to massage her breast with one hand, the other fisting in her hair, pulling her head back towards him. The only sounds aside from their moans was that of skin slapping against skin, his hips against her arse.  
“Matt, uh, uh, uh, oh god, Matt, yes, yes, there, ohhh!” She came hard, and the pulsing of her walls around his cock set Matt’s orgasm off as well, spilling his seed deep inside her. As they regained their breath, Matt pulled out, laying behind Alex, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her back into his chest.  
“So… feel anything?”   
They both rested their hands on her bump, Alex tried to see if she could feel anything, but she got nothing.  
“Don’t think so. Come on, let’s get cleaned up and go to bed, maybe in the morning we can try again.”  
Matt slept easily that night, worn out by the most intense sex he had had in a long time, but Alex couldn’t get comfy and barely slept, a constant ache in her back. Just as she was drifting off at 4am, she felt a cramp in her lower abdomen. She sat up, groaning slightly in pain. It passed quickly, but in her sleep deprived mind thought nothing more of it. 10 minutes later, it happened again, the pain even harder and sharper. Sitting up again, groaning louder, she reached down meaning to grab the sheets to squeeze, but got Matt’s chest instead, waking him up.  
“Alex, what’s wrong?” he mumbled, more asleep than awake.  
“Matt! Wake up, I think I’m in labour.” She told him, shaking him slightly to wake him.  
“What? Alex, go back to sleep.” He said, trying to turn over.  
“Matt, please I think the baby’s coming.” He only snuggled further down into the duvet, until Alex shook him more violently. She suddenly felt a gush of wetness between her legs, spreading out beneath her.  
“MATT! WAKE UP! MY WATER’S JUST BROKE! THE BABY’S COMING!” With that, he was up and out of the bed like a rocket.  
“Oh god, Alex! We’re having a baby! I’ll get the bag!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all your getting tonight, I'll upload some more over the weekend. I still have no idea how long this will be, but I have another couple of things I want to cover in it, might end it at their first christmas together maybe? Let me know your thoughts, I could just keep it going forever!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is in labour!

“Matt. Not yet. We won’t go in until the contractions are 5 minutes apart. We have to wait here for a bit. Just call the midwife for me, and let them know that I’ll be in later.” She told him, trying desperately to get him to calm down. Standing on slightly shaking legs, she took her clothes off, and was hit by another contraction, feeling her stomach tensing inside her. Taking a few deep breaths, she sat back down, waiting for the pain to pass before standing again, dressing only in an old, baggy nightie and old knickers. Alex made her way downstairs in the dark, making herself and Matt a cup of tea whilst he was on the phone. Looking at the time, her contractions were 9 minutes apart now, she still had a while to go. Deciding that trying to get any more sleep would be pointless, Alex sat on the sofa, an old blanket folded beneath her to protect the fabric, and she watched the night time news. Matt joined her soon after, telling her what she already knew, to call the hospital and head in when her contractions were 5 minutes apart, and lasting between 30 and 60 seconds.  
Another cramp rolled over her, causing her to bend slightly, trying to alleviate the pain. Matt was by her side, helping her, rubbing her back whilst whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The pain passed and she settled against him. He rested his hands on her stomach, caressing it gently, before stilling them lower down. A few minutes later, another contraction hit, and Matt pulled his hands away sharply, almost disgusted by the feel of her stomach hardening beneath him. The realisation of everything that was happening hit him in that moment, that one tensing of a muscle. It like like he had been knocked over by a freight train.  
“Matt, what is it?”  
“Oh my god. We’re having a baby…. An actual baby, Alex. Like a real life, living, little person, that we have to care for. All. The. Time. We can’t just trade it in if we can’t cope or get bored. This is it. For the rest of my life, I’m going to be a Dad.”  
“Now Matt? I’ve been pregnant for 41 weeks, and now you realise that this is kind of a permanent thing?”  
“Sorry, but… What if she doesn’t like me?”  
“Darling, everyone likes you, and you’re going to be her Daddy, of course she’ll like you.” Alex said with a kiss to his cheek.  
“But, I’ve never held a baby before, what if I drop her? Or hurt her? I don’t know how to feed a baby, or how to change a nappy?”  
“Oh sweetie, weren’t you listening in Salome’s sister lessons?” She laughed. “You have never hurt Sal, and I had never really held a baby before I had her, I didn’t know about nappies or feeding or burping, any of it. You learn as you go.”  
“But… but… I don’t think I’m ready.”  
“No one’s ever ready Matt, but it’s a bit late to be having second thoughts now.”  
“No second thoughts, just… seriously doubting my fatherhood abilities.”  
“I have every faith that you will be an amazing father, because you already are one! Now come on, stop being silly and rub my back for me.”  
Dawn broke slowly and she'd started pacing for the floor, hoping the gentle exercise would help. Matt jumped every time she called in pain, offering his hands for squeezing or a back rub, his little breakdown long since forgotten. They continued doing this for an hour before Salome woke up. The little girl was extremely intuitive and knew the second she walked into the living room that something was wrong, well.... The grimace of pain Alex was currently wearing may have given something away as well.  
"Mummy? Are you ok?" she asked nervously as Alex rested her hands on the back of the sofa, rocking her weight from one foot to the other.  
"Sal, sweetie, I need you to be a very good girl for me. Daddy's on the phone to Karen now and she's going to come round here and look after you for a few hours until Oma and Pop get here."  
"Why?"  
At that point another contraction hit Alex, her stomach tensing with the cramp.  
"Because, me and Daddy need to go to the hospital." Alex said through gritted teeth, trying to breathe her way through the pain.  
"Mummy! I don't want you to go to hospital. Are you poorly?"  
"No love, I'm having the baby. Your little sister has finally decided that she's ready to come out."  
Salome bounded around excitedly for a few minutes, talking about everything she was going to teach her sister, until Alex's knees buckled under her as another contraction hit.  
"Does it hurt when the baby comes out mummy?" Salome asked, wrapping her arms around Alex's stomach. Alex moved the round to sit on the sofa, pulling Salome into her side.  
"It hurts so much. It is the most painful thing you could possibly ever imagine."  
"Why do you do it then it it hurts?"  
"Well, last time I did it, I got you. The second they passed you into my arms, I forgot all about the pain, because I had you." she told her daughter, kissing her on the head. "And me and Daddy thought, seeing as you are quite nice, that we would have another baby!" Her grip tightened on Sal's arm as the pain rolled over her again, before remembering what she was squeezing, letting her arm go quickly then rubbing it better.  
Matt walked back into the room as she was mid way through the contraction.  
"Karen's on her way, is it another one?" he asked, taking hold of her hands for Alex to squeeze his.  
"They're getting worse, and closer together. I think it's time to get going to the hospital Matt."  
"Kaz is on her way, she should only be 15 minutes or so." They spent their time, helping Alex breathed through the contractions, now only 5 minutes apart. As soon as Karen arrived, they bundled into the car after saying goodbye to Salome, and headed to the maternity unit.  
After 5 minutes in the car, a tear rolled down Alex's cheek. Then another, and another, until she was sobbing next in the passengers seat, hands wrapped around her tummy as another contraction hit, pain getting worse with each one, they’d been timing them and were now lasting a minute each, with only 4 minutes break in between. Matt noticed quickly, and pulled over, only a mile from the hospital now.  
"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked, shifting in his seat to face her.  
"I'm scared Matt. I'm so scared."  
He rubbed a tear away with his thumb, asking her softly what of.  
"When I had Salome, I was in labour for 36 hours, and it was agony. I cant go through that again."  
"Alex, babe I'm here. I'm not going to leave your side, you tell me what you need and I will do it. Don't they say that labour is usually longest with your first baby anyway?"  
"Usually. But I can't go through all of that pain Matt- argh! Matt, please.... Make it stop."  
He kissed her, capturing her lips in his own, hoping it would be a distraction.  
"There's only one way this will stop Alex. We need to get to the hospital." She nodded meekly, and Matt continued driving. A few minutes later they had arrived, parked up and where checking themselves in with reception.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is in labour at the hospital now, how will Matt cope?

It didn’t take long for the midwives to get Alex into a private room, with an en-suite toilet and tv. Matt happily settled down onto the chair, flicking channels until Alex threatened to chop his nuts off if he didn’t pay her attention. Matt helped her up onto the bed, as the midwife show Alex how to work the gas and air, having been adamant throughout her pregnancy that she would do it drug free. Yvonne, their midwife, had pulled on a pair of gloves and her hand disappeared between Alex’s legs. Matt could feel her shudder as the Yvonne inserted a couple of fingers inside her, declaring that she was in labour and was 4cm dilated.  
The time dragged on slowly. The contractions were getting more and more intense, lasting longer and coming more frequently. Alex had taken to hauling Matt towards her each time one hit, hands holding tight to his jumper as she stared into his eyes.  
“I swear to god Matthew, when we are out of here, I am going to break every single bone in your body, twice! Then you will have an idea of what I’m going through!” She shouted at him, before roughly pushing him away as the pain subsided. As the contractions came, the threats got more colourful, ranging from slapping him, to never having sex again, breaking bones, castrating him and making him pass a walnut through his penis among some of them. Throughout them all though, he was there. Letting her hold his hand so tight he thought she would follow through on her threats on breaking bones, wiping her forehead, and getting her drinks. He had been doing so well, doing everything she asked of him, and more.  
“Matthew fucking Smith. I hate you! Don’t think for a second that I’m just saying this because I’m in labour, because I’m not. I actually hate you! I want a fucking divorce when we’re out.” The look in her eyes when she shouted it at him, told him all he needed to know. She really did hate him. He didn’t want to be the man that would run, but he was. He fled from the room as quickly as he could, not wanting her to see him cry.  
Yvonne found him sobbing on the floor outside the delivery room a few minutes later.  
“Matt, what are you doing out here?” She asked, crouching down on the floor beside him.  
“She said she wants a divorce.” He mumbled through his tears.  
“Mr Smith, your wife is in labour. I have heard plenty of women threaten their husbands with divorce, and not one of them has ever meant it. You have to remember that she is in an awful lot of pain, giving birth is probably one of the hardest things the human body can do. She’s allowed to say things like this, in this moment, she probably does hate you, but, she also loves you more than anything, because if it wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t be in labour, and she wouldn’t have her baby. Go down to the gift shop, buy her some flowers, or chocolates or whatever it is that she likes. Go in there, apologise for running out and make up with her. I’ll make sure she’s alright whilst you’re gone.”  
“Thank you.” With that, Matt marched off in the direction of the gift shop, buying a bunch of pink gerbera’s, that he knew she liked, and a balloon saying I love you, not wanting to tempt fate with anything saying congratulations. He cautiously opened the door once he arrived back at their room, surprised to find Alex laying in bed with a completely blank expression on her face.  
“Babe?”  
“Oh Matt. I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have said all of that, I was so nasty. I love you, and I don’t want a divorce, or to never have sex again, or castrate you or whatever else I said. I was just in pain. Forgive me?”  
“Alex, there’s nothing to forgive. You’re fine, better than fine actually, you are doing magnificently.”  
Yvonne popped her head up from between Alex’s legs.  
“Right, you are nearly there now, 9.5cm’s dilated. I’ll leave you two alone for a bit, let us know if you get the urge to push and we will come and get things started.” Yvonne left the room, leaving just Matt and Alex. He could tell as soon as he walked back into the room that she had cheered up a bit, the contractions had been lessening a bit, and she seemed to have a bit more life in her now that she knew she was nearing the end.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to push Alex!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the chapter you've all been waiting for!!

It was only a few minutes before Alex told Matt to get the midwife, because she wanted to start pushing. Yvonne came in quickly, getting her gloves on, she felt around and announced that Alex was 10cm dilated and ready to push.  
“Alex, on your next contraction, I need you to push ok? Push as hard as you can into your bottom, and keep going until the contraction stops.” Yvonne explained. Matt was by Alex’s side, holding her hands tightly, feeling almost ready for this to happen.  
He could feel when Alex pushed. For someone that was quite the screamer, she remained almost silent when she pushed, just groaning with the pain. Her face screwed up, going bright red, rocking her head backwards and forwards, as she pushed with all of her might. Once the contraction was over, she started breathing deeply, inhaling the gas and air. Matt kissed her hair, reminding her of how well she was doing. They carried on like that for just over an hour. Alex was in more pain than she had ever experienced, but she had tunnel vision now. The only things she was focusing on were pushing and Matt. He let her squeeze his hand, so tightly. He told her how much he loved her, how amazing she was and what a good job she was doing.  
“Matt, I can’t. I can’t do it any more.” She admitted tearfully after 70 long minutes of pushing.  
“Alex. You can do this. You’ve done it before. Come on, we’re nearly there, we’ll get to meet our daughter. Come on babe.”   
“I’m not strong enough...”  
“Kingston, you are the strongest woman I know. Come on, you can’t give up now!” He kissed her, his tongue swept over her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth which she granted. He tried to give her all of his strength, she couldn’t give up now, it wasn’t possible. His kiss gave her enough energy to make that final dash towards the finish line and they parted when her next contraction hit.   
“Come on Alex, harder, harder, keep going, that’s it love, come on, 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. That’s it! Stop pushing Alex. Stop pushing!” Yvonne shouted. Matt kissed Alex’s hair again. Alex was panting out of breath, her eyes slowly opening. They’d been in the hospital for 15 hours now. “On your next contraction, I need you to pant, just breath deeply, don’t push ok? We are so close now, I can see the head. Just pant, small, quick breaths.” And Alex did. The pain hit again, with a baby’s head half hanging out of her, she felt like she was on fire downstairs. “Keep going Alex, Dad, do you want to come and have a look?” Yvonne asked.  
Matt looked at Alex, nodding that it was ok for him to have a quick peak.  
“Oh my god.” He said, his face paling slightly at the sight, it wasn’t pretty, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look at that part of her in the same way again, but he’d be damned if it wasn’t the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Shaking himself back into this world, he returned his attention to Alex. “Oh my god, Alex. She’s got so much hair!” He said excitedly, and that was all the information Alex needed, she panted, and panted as if her life would end if she didn’t. A few minutes later, with Matt holding her hand, telling her he loved her as he looked deep into her eyes, they were snapped out of it by the sound of a baby’s cry.  
“Congratulations! It’s a girl!” Yvonne announced, lifting the baby up and on to Alex’s chest. Matt and Alex both started crying, as they kissed over their daughters head.   
“She’s beautiful Alex!” Matt told her, stroking his daughters head of hair, it was dark like his, but something told him it would be just as curly as her mum’s. The midwife lifted their daughter away to clean her up. “I love you Alex.”  
“I love you too Matt.”  
Yvonne came back soon, their daughter all cleaned up and wrapped in a shawl. She passed the baby to Alex, who kissed the top of her daughters head, followed quickly by Matt.  
“Welcome to the world, Evelynne Margerethe Smith.” Matt said.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt spends some quality time with his newborn daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff really!!!! Let me know what you think, has the labour/birth lived up to your expectations??

Evelynne Margerethe Smith was born at 11.32pm on October 8th 2010, weighing 7lb 5oz’s. She had her mothers chin, thankfully, her father’s eyes, that betrayed a lifetime of wisdom in them and the craziest head of hair that all of the midwives agreed they had ever seen. With a little button nose, and strong legs, there was no doubting that she would grow up to be a heartbreaker. Within all of the sweetness and innocence though, came the most almighty screams. 2 hours old, and she was already screaming the hospital down.  
“She remind’s me of my mum. Looks like butter wouldn’t melt, but upset her, and you unleash the devil himself!” Matt laughed as he rocked his newborn daughter. They’d decided against telling their families she had been born, not wanting to wake them in the middle of the night. Alex had started dozing off the sleep as Matt sat in the chair beside her, cradling his daughter close to his chest. He sang her a lullaby as she drifted off to sleep.  
“You, little Evelynne, are going to be amazing. You are going to have an amazing life. I wonder what you’ll do. Do you think you will be an actor, like mummy and daddy? Maybe, you’ll be a real life doctor, not like the one daddy pretends to be! What about an astronaut, and actually explore space? Or maybe you’ll be a teacher, or a librarian, a shop keeper, maybe you’ll be so pretty that all of the footballers will throw themselves at you, and you’ll never have to work a single day. Actually… maybe not that last one. No boys munchkin! No boys until you are at least 16, no 21, no, 30! Actually never. You’ll be a spinster. Because I promise you now, no matter what, whether you are an actor, doctor, astronaut, vet, shop keeper, office worker, or if you never work a day living off benefits, or end up in prison, I promise you, that I will always love you.” He kissed his sweet little girls head as she wriggled in the blankets. “I will never let anyone hurt you, and if they do, you point them out to me and I’ll give them what for! You know, I never understood what my mum said, oh you would have liked Nanna Lynne, you’re named after her you know, little Evie. She always said that there was no love like that of a parent for their child, and I never understood it. I thought I loved your mummy more than anything in the world, but, the second I set eyes on you, I knew it. This is what unconditional love is. I love you, and Mummy, and Salome, your sister, so much, but me and you, we’re going to be like this.” He crossed his fingers and held them up to her. “We are going to be thick as thieves, best friends, causing all sorts of trouble for mummy, what do you reckon? I’ll teach you how to play football, let you dress me up like a princess if you like, I’ll walk you to school and go to your parents evenings. I’ll take you on your first date. No, sorry, I forgot, no boys! I’ll take you to your prom, as long as you promise you won’t kiss any boys under the bleechers. Maybe, you’ll be a little rebel and defy me, and meet a boy anyway, a beautiful little thing like you couldn’t help it I suppose, and you’ll bring him home to meet us. I’m going to grill him you know? I want to know his intentions, I want to know everything about him. Then, one day, he’ll ask me if he can marry you, and a few months later, I’ll walk you down the aisle. Once day, you and your husband will come and visit me and mummy and tell us that you are having a baby of your own, then I’ll know that you are all grown up, but even then, when you are sitting there, holding your own child like I’m holding you now, you’ll still be my special little girl. I love you Evie, and I promise, I will always do my absolute best to always make you happy. I’m going to be honest with you, I don’t have a clue about this parenting malarky, I’ve tried with Salome, but she isn’t really my daughter, she’s the next best thing, but like everyone says, it will never be the same, but as you get older, you are going to learn so much, and I’m going to be learning as I go too. I’m going to try, but don’t hate me too much if I get things wrong. You’ve got to remember, that this time last year, I’d only just found out I was going to be the new Doctor, I never imagined in a million, million years that I would have fallen in love with the most gorgeous, wonderful woman on the planet, gotten married, got a stepdaughter, lost my mum and then had a little girl all of my own. In 9 months! It’s crazy, I’ve done more in 9 months than most people do in 5 years! And it’s not done yet, a months time and the world will see me as the Doctor for the first time! That’s scary, then in 4 months we start filming for series 6, but I thought it mattered what people thought of me as the Doctor, I thought I needed them all to like me, but I don’t, as long as my three girls like it, then I’m going to be the happiest man in the universe, because right now, I’m the happiest man on the planet. I love you little Evie.” He kissed her head once more, as his own eyes drifted shut. It was 3am after all. He was completely aware that Alex had heard every word he’d said, as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She knew then, little Evelynne was going to be a daddy’s girl.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Salome to meet Evelynne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a couple of days, I've been busy enjoying the mini heatwave we've been having in the South East of England!!  
> Here's the next chapter, I might start winding this up soon, let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions for further chapters!!

It surprised both of them when they were told they would be discharged at 8am on the morning following Evelynne’s birth. All night, Alex had doted on her daughter, like any parent would of their newborn, but Matt… he was absolutely besotted, even if his first attempt at changing a nappy ended in a dirty, messy tangle, much to Alex’s amusement, but he was learning, and it had only been 7 hours. With little to no sleep. They chatted quietly as Alex breastfed Evelynne that morning, deciding that they would call their families when they got back home, and tell them then, letting them make their own way up to visit to avoid a mad rush. Salome would need time to adjust too. Soon they were all bundled into the car, Alex sitting in the back next to her daughter, watching her sleep soundly.  
As they arrived home, Alex went round to the boot to get her bag, as Matt wrestled with the car seat, he’d been practising with it for 3 months, and it still gave him nightmares. Opening the door quietly, Alex walked in first, to find Salome sitting on the sofa watching cartoons.  
“Hello sweetie!” She cooed to her oldest daughter.  
“Mummy!!! Is the baby out?” Salome shouted as she ran over to hug her mum. Alex delighted in being able to hold her daughter close to her for the first time in months for a couple of minutes. She caught Matt’s eye, who was still standing by the front door, now holding Evelynne close to him with a little gift bag dangling from his hand, the car seat abandoned on the floor.  
“Salome, you need to keep your voice down ok? Sit down for a minute and Daddy will bring in your sister.” Salome jumped up on the sofa and settled down quickly. “Come on in then Daddy!” Alex called. Matt walked in slowly, holding Evelynne wrapped up in a blanket to his chest.   
“Hey poppet. Do you want to meet your sister?” He asked.   
“Yes please Daddy!” With that, Alex helped Salome to sit comfortably, and Matt passed the baby into Salome’s waiting arms, instructing her to keep hold of the back of her head.  
“This Salome, is your sister, her name is Evelynne. What do you think?” Matt asked.  
“She’s so pretty. Hello Ev-in, I’m Salome.”  
“It’s Ev-Lynne sweetie.” Alex corrected her.  
“Hello Evelynne.”  
“Look poppet, when Evelynne was born, she brought this with her, it’s got your name on it! Do you think she brought you a present?” Matt asked, holding up the gift bag as Alex took the baby from Salome.  
“Can I open it?” Salome said a bit too loudly, waking the baby.  
“Sal, you’ve got to keep your voice down love.” Alex warned her, standing up to rock Evelynne back to sleep, shushing her and singing a lullaby softly.  
Matt passed over the gift bag, and inside was a photo frame, with the word sisters inscribed into it, along with a new colouring book and some pens.  
“How about, when Evelynne’s stopped crying, we put her back in your lap and take a photo, then we can put it in this frame? You could keep it next to your bed if you like.” Matt suggested. “Sal, where’s Karen?” He asked afterwards, realising that in the 15 minutes they’d been home, they hadn’t actually seen any sign of an adult watching over Salome.  
“Karen had to go home last night, so see called Granddad David and he looked after me. He was making a cup of tea when you came home.”  
“My Dad’s here?” Matt asked incredulously, running to the kitchen to find his father. Sure enough, there he was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea. “Dad! What are you doing out here?”  
“I heard you coming home, thought you might like a little bit of time just the 4 of you, I know that when we brought you home, Laura struggled a bit with the thought of being usurped. So I’m just hiding really.”  
“You silly man! Come on, come into the front room and meet your granddaughter!”  
“My granddaughter! Oh god, I’m a granddad!” With that, he climbed up out of the chair, and made his way into the front room.  
“David, meet your granddaughter, Evelynne.” Alex told him, as she passed him the now sleeping babe.  
“Hello Evelynne.” he cooed, “Oh! Lynne, you named her after your mother?” Matt and Alex nodded. David hadn’t taken his eyes off of the baby, his first grandchild. “Oh, Lynne would have loved you, yes she would. You are just the prettiest little thing I’ve seen in a very, very long time, and so much hair! That’s incredible. What do you think Sally? Do you like your sister?”   
“I don’t like it when she cries.” Salome admitted, occupying herself with her new colouring book.  
“You might want to get used to it Sally. You’ve got to remember that she can’t talk yet. If you’re hungry, or sad, you tell mummy and daddy don’t you, but she can’t. The only way she can get their attention is by crying.” David told Salome, bending down to her level, still holding the baby. “I know already, that Evelynne loves you so much, and that you are going to be a very good big sister. You need to look out for her, protect her, show her all the best places to hide, all the best games to play, the best programmes to watch. You need to be her best friend, can you do that?” Salome nodded, and kissed the baby’s head, as David gestured for her to sit down on the sofa so she could hold the baby again. “I want a photo of my two granddaughters together.”  
Matt and Alex stood in the corner, holding each other close as they watched their newly expanded family.   
“Alex, why don’t you go and lay down for a bit, you’ve been up for the best part of 48 hours, and you were quite busy in that time!” Matt told her.  
“I’m running on adrenaline at the minute, I’m fine. I will pop and have a shower quickly though before she wakes up wanting another feed.” With that, Alex popped upstairs to shower, leaving the men with the girls. Returning 10 minutes later, she found Matt asleep with Salome on the sofa, with David sitting in the chair by the window with the baby.  
“Hey. How’s she been?” Alex asked, rubbing her hair dry with a towel.  
“She’s fine, fast asleep, bit like these two. Salome didn’t sleep much, knowing that you were having the baby.”  
“David, I’m sorry. I didn’t know Karen had called you. Was she good?”  
“An angel, just not too keen on the whole sleeping thing, but to be honest, I couldn’t sleep either. We just sat on the sofa all night talking about the baby really. How did it go?”  
“Well. I was in labour for 20 hours, did it all on gas and air though. Matt was amazing, even if I was a bit abusive to him! She was born at 11.32pm last night, weighing 7lb 5, and has a seriously impressive set of lungs on her! But I just can’t get over Matt, he is besotted by her. I’ve never seen anything like it, I think this is the first time I’ve seen him take his eyes off her for more than 5 minutes.”  
“He was always going to be a great father.” David told her.  
“Well, he has a good example to follow.” Alex replied, kissing David’s cheek as the door knocked. Alex bounced off of the arm of the chair, surprising David with her sprightliness.  
“Before you answer that, just confirm for me, you gave birth 10 hours ago?”  
“Yes?”  
“How have you got this much energy?”  
“Like I just said to Matt, adrenaline. It will hit me later and I’ll feel like I could sleep for a week!” With that, she went to answer the front door, finding her parents and sister on the other side.  
“Oh my god! What are you lot doing here?” Alex asked, slightly concerned, she hadn’t wanted too many people in at one go. She was running on adrenaline, and the problem with that is that you never know when it will run out.  
“We want to meet our granddaughter!” Margerethe announced, pushing her way in. “Where is she?”  
“Oi, I want to meet my niece actually mother!” Nicola shouted behind her.  
“Guys, shush! The baby, Matt and Salome are all asleep, don’t wake them!”  
But it was to no avail, the noise of loud grandparents woke the baby, who’s cries woke Matt and Salome.  
Matt instantly was over by his Dad, taking the baby from him, nearly getting her back to sleep before realising that her nappy needed changing.   
“Come on Evie, let’s get you changed while this lot calm down.” He whispered, then told Alex where he was going.  
Alex found him in the nursery 10 minutes later, sitting on the rocking chair, singing a lullaby to his sleeping daughter.  
“Hey. I wondered if you needed help again, but I see you’ve got it all under control.”  
“Sorry, I just wanted her to myself for a bit.” Matt admitted sheepishly. “I’m not quite ready to share her with your family just yet.”  
“No, I’m sorry Matt. I didn’t tell them, they don’t even know her name yet! I guess Karen rang them and said I was in labour. I don’t really want them here any more than you, but we can’t just kick them out.”  
“I know. Just, can we hide up here for another few minutes? Just us three.”  
“Ok, but just for 10 minutes.” Alex told him. Matt stood up to lay his daughter in her crib, and moved closer to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist, as they both stood by the crib.  
“She’s beautiful.” Alex whispered.  
“Just like her mum.”   
“Thank you sweetie, but I’m fairly sure I look awful at the moment.”  
“You gave birth 10 hours ago love, you’re allowed to look a little tired. For the record though, you’re still the sexiest woman on the planet!” He whispered that last part. Alex giggled as she spun around in his arms. They stood there, by their daughters crib, kissing slowly, lovingly, forgetting the time that was passing, until Alex’s mum walked in.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex have some unexpected visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! It's been a while, I haven't forgotten about it, I just hit a bit of a road block and then work went a bit mad! Who thought it would be a good idea to let 50% of the staff be off on holiday at the same time!?!?!?!

“Mum! What are you doing here?” Alex asked angrily.  
“Sorry, but I’d like to meet my granddaughter if it’s all the same with you.” She walked into the room, leaning over the crib. “Oh, she really is beautiful, just like David said. What’s her name?”  
“Evelynne Margerethe. She was born at 11.32pm last night, weighing 7lb 5ozs. No, I didn’t have any drugs, yes, Matt was amazing, and yes I am breastfeeding, happy?”  
“No need to get sassy with me young lady.” Margerethe warned,  
“I have been awake for 48 hours, for 20 of those, I was in labour. I’ve been home for less than an hour and my family have descended on us like a plague of locusts, forgive me if I left my manners at the hospital.”  
“I’m sorry. I thought, from what Karen said on the phone that you’d had the baby earlier. I didn’t realise it was so soon. Do you want us to go?”  
“No, it’s fine. We just wanted a few minutes. You can take her down if you want an introduce her to everyone, we’ll be down in a bit.” Alex told her mum as she snuggled into Matt’s side. With a last longing look at his daughter, Matt and Alex headed to their bedroom to spend a few minutes alone together. They were found, an hour and a half later by Nicola, curled up around each other in their bed, sound asleep.  
“Alex, I think Evelynne wants a feed.” Nicola told her, passing the crying baby over. Within a few minutes, Evelynne was sleeping again as she suckled on Alex’s breast.  
“I don’t think I will ever tire of seeing you do that.” Matt told her, shuffling to be closer to them.  
“You just like me having my tits out.”  
Matt laughed.  
“Well, that is definitely a benefit. But I don’t just mean breastfeeding. I mean the whole being a mum thing. It really suits you.”  
“You know, I thought exactly the same about you last night when I watched you holding her. Fatherhood suits you."


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Matt's birthday, and he has a very special present indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the radio silence, have another chapter or two!

They must have been visited by every person on the planet over the next few days. Karen, Arthur, Steven and Sue and most of the Doctor Who crew came by to visit who they were calling the first Timebaby. By the 6th day, they were getting a little sick of the constant stream of well wishers. Salome often held her little sister, making up stories for her to listen to, Alex fed her every couple of hours, cuddling her close for what felt like hours at a time, but Matt… he barely let the more thing go. He had insisted on going out to buy a breast pump and bottles so that he could feed her as well, but his favourite time of day was the early evening, when the 4 of them snuggled onto the sofa watching tv together. It was surprising how quickly they had settled into a routine, Evelynne liked her feeds dead on time, and would scream bloody murder if they were late, Salome had learnt to sleep through the crying quickly, and Matt had gotten very good at getting up in the middle of the night, as long as it was his daughter calling. It was all very domestic. He had even learnt to multi task, managing to feed or rock the baby, whilst reading over his scripts at the same time as cooking dinner. He talked to her constantly, singing her lullaby’s, telling her of adventures they would go on when she was older and things he had done when he was younger.  
It seemed like 5 minutes before they were awoken early on October 28th by the sound of their 3 week old baby crying. Matt started to move out of bed, before being pushed back down by Alex.  
“Go back to bed sweetie, I’ll get her.” She told him, kissing his cheek.  
“I don’t mind babe, I’ll go.”  
“Matt, it’s your birthday, have a lay in!” With that, Alex was rushing out of the door to get the baby whilst Matt sat up in bed, he’d been so busy, and so sleep deprived, that he had completely forgotten it was his birthday. He contemplated getting up and helping Alex with the girls, but it was his birthday, he had a valid excuse not to, and she had told him to go back to sleep.  
He woke up again a hour later, to the feel of Salome bouncing on his bed, waving his present in the air, with Alex holding Evelynne in the papoose by the door, a tray of breakfast in her hands.  
“Happy birthday Daddy!” Salome said excitedly, snuggling down into the duvet covers beside him, as she handed him her present. Matt kissed Salome’s hair, pulling her close before feeling the present. It was a box he thought, A4 sized, narrow, messily wrapped in Tardis blue paper. He shook it up and down a couple of times, trying to work it out.   
“Is it a car?” He asked Salome.  
“NO! Silly daddy!” She told him.  
“A new bike?”   
“No, open it!”  
“I know what it is! Is it a badger?”  
“Open it daddy!” Salome insisted.  
He ripped open the wrapping paper as Alex placed the tray on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, unclipping Evelynne from her carrier. Matt revealed a black gift box beneath it. Slowly, he lifted the lid off of the box, to find a piece of paper inside. At the top, in neatly scrawled calligraphy, it simply said ‘Certificate of Adoption.’ Underneath, he saw Salome’s name, and his own.  
“Alex – what’s this?” He asked looking to his wife.  
“Salome, why don’t you ask your question?”  
“Daddy, will you be my father?” She asked him.  
“Of course I will poppet!” He said, pulling her in for a squeeze, before asking Alex for clarification. “You want me to adopt her?”  
“Do you remember when Florian visited a few weeks ago, and I said he gave up all of his rights? Well, he offered to sign the adoption papers if it was something we were interested in. So, your birthday present is Salome!”  
“I don’t need to adopt her for her to be my daughter.”  
“I know, she already is, but, in the eyes of the law, until you adopt her, if you want to, then she isn’t yours, and if anything were to happen to me, then she would either have to go to her biological father, or my parents. This way, if the worst happens, she can stay with you.”  
“Thank you Alex! And thank you Salome!” He said, a bit choked up.  
From Evelynne he was given a mug saying worlds best dad, and a matching t-shirt for him and romper suit for Evelynne, his with an image of a battery almost empty saying Daddy, hers a full battery saying Evelynne. Alex gave him a new watch, and a first edition of his favourite book, with whispered promise of a birthday blow job that night as well. From the three of them, was a canvas, with a hand and foot print from each of them, Matt’s girls, which he said would be hung in his study. To Matt’s surprise, his family and Alex’s along with a few close friends all turned up for dinner that evening once the girls were asleep, having a quiet celebration. None of them spoke of the elephant in the room, the one person missing that year, until Matt proposed they raise a glass to his mother.  
Another couple of days passed, and then Matt had to head down to London for promotional work. He would only be gone for 3 days, the rest was all scheduled for Cardiff, but the thought of leaving his girls for even a few hours terrified him. Yes he would be working, but he wasn’t quite sure what he would do for the rest of the time.  
Alex was at her wits end by the early part of the second day he was gone. No matter what she did, Evelynne would not settle. She tried rocking, singing, feeding, changing, being silly, cuddles with Salome, burping, walks in the park, but nothing worked. The girl would not stop crying, until that evening, when Salome asked to skype with Matt. The second Matt’s voice came through the laptop, she stopped crying.  
“Oh, you are fucking kidding me missy! I thought you had colic or something!” Alex chastised her youngest daughter. “You just missed daddy!” She held Evelynne so she could see the screen as her crying stopped. They talked for an hour until Salome started yawning and Evelynne started wriggling wanting another feed, when they said their goodbyes, promising that they would be seeing each other the day after next.   
The next morning, when Evelynne wouldn’t settle, Alex found a video she had of Matt in a film from a couple of years before online and played it on her phone, Evelynne quickly settled down to the soothing sound of her fathers voice, sleeping soundly for a few blissful hours.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's first episode airs, and he's feeling a little nervous!

Matt was nervous. He thought he could handle it, but even cradling his 4 week old daughter wasn’t helping this time, and he knew that she could somehow sense that he wasn’t in a good mood, and wouldn’t settle. Later that evening, his first episode of Doctor Who would air across the nation. He had spent the last week on the publicity trail, telling anyone and everyone who would listen to tune in and watch The Eleventh Hour. He was incredibly proud of the episode, but, he was the youngest ever Doctor, and Doctor Who was a british institution with a near 50 year history. David Tennant had left large shoes to fill, and Matt couldn’t help put worry that the whole show would be a disaster because of him. Alex and Salome tried their best to cheer him up, but to no avail, and by lunchtime Matt had practically locked himself in the nursery with Evelynne. He delighted in listening to her gurgle and hum, those sweet little baby noises she was just starting to make, though he couldn’t help but feel a little sad that she was already losing that newborn look, and they had noticed that when they lay her on her stomach, she had tried lifting her head a couple of times in the last day or so. It hurt him to think that she would grow up so quickly, and he was determined to spend as much time with Evelynne while she was a baby as possible. By 2pm, the constant interruptions of Alex and Salome were driving him insane, and he insisted on taking Evelynne out for a walk to calm himself down, and hopefully get her to sleep. Initially he planned to just walk her down to the park, or maybe the bay with the pushchair, but at the last second decided instead to put her in the car seat and drive off. Alex was busy preparing dinner and playing with Salome that she didn’t see the car disappear around the corner, blissfully unaware that Matt was taking his daughter out alone for the first time.  
Armed with the changing bag, a bottle of milk, a warm coat for each of them to protect against the bitter November welsh air, he set off. He didn’t even know where he was going at first, stopping at a shop to grab himself a bite to eat and a drink, he found himself eventually at Dunraven Bay, where he had filmed his first scenes as the Doctor, it felt like a lifetime ago now, but was only just under 10 months, and how things had changed in that time. Pulling Evelynne’s car seat out, he wrapped a blanket tighter around her, and made his way onto the sand. The tide was out, just like it had been back in January, and it still held that bleak feeling. Sitting down on a rock, under the cliff edge, he thought back to filming those scenes with Alex. Holding Evelynne close, he told her of that first day filming, as he ate his lunch. He told her of how sexy Alex had looked in that black low cut dress and sky high red heels, her hair and make up done in a vintage, classy way. He told her of how it rained so hard in the afternoon, and the whole crew had to huddle under a tiny gazebo to protect themselves, and how their set coats really weren’t that warm. Then, he told her of his nerves, how panicked he was that he would be hated by an entire nation, but how determined he was that Alex wouldn’t see his nerves, until now. In a few short hours, the nation would voice their opinion. It felt like he was waiting for his exam results, all of the hard work was done, he just had to wait now and see whether it had paid off.  
“Evie, promise me now, even if tonight is an absolute disaster, and we have to leave the country in shame, you will still love me eh? Because, I am always going to love you little Evie. You are Daddy’s little munchkin aren’t you?” He cooed to her as he started to pack their things back up.  
Back at the house, Alex had dinner in the oven and was sitting on the floor doing a puzzle with Salome, when she realised that Matt had been gone for an hour. She stood and walked towards the window, noticing that the car was gone. Alex knew that Matt would never deliberately harm his daughter, but there was that niggling in the back of her head. He was notorious for being clumsy, and he had never been alone with her for more than an hour or so, and never out of the house. She fumbled around in her bag for her mobile, pulling it out to try and call him, it went straight to voicemail. Shaking herself out of the stupid thoughts, she refocused her attention on Salome and helping her complete the puzzle. She tried his phone again half an hour later, but still straight to voicemail, then again half an hour after that, still no luck, they’d been gone for just over 2 hours now. Alex didn’t want Salome to see her worried, so the pair kept themselves busy, colouring in a picture of a beach, Salome deciding that the sand should be pink and the sea orange to Alex’s amusement as she coloured in as instructed. She tried his phone again after 15 minutes, then after another 10, and before she knew it, it was nearly 5.30, and it was getting dark. The show started in 90 minutes, she hoped desperately that they would be back by then, and if she hadn’t heard from him, then she was ringing the police and reporting them missing.  
Matt pulled up at the house not long before 6. He’d stopped at a pub at the top of the cliff to warm up Evie’s bottle and change her, before returning home. He hadn’t meant to be out so long, and definitely didn’t expect to find Alex so worked up when they walked in.  
“Where the hell have you been Matt? I’ve been trying to call you for the last 3 hours! I was just about to ring the police and report you two as missing you know?” She angrily whispered as she took her baby from the car seat, checking her over.  
“I didn’t mean to be gone so long, we just went for a drive and ended up at the beach, we’d have been home an hour ago but someone decided that they were hungry.”  
“Doesn’t change the fact that you should have rang Matt! Don’t do it again, I was worried.”  
“I’m sorry babe. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He kissed Alex’s lips, his hands resting on her waist as she wrapped her one free arm around his.   
“Come on, let’s eat dinner, then we will watch the show if you want.” Alex led him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table, grabbing him a beer from the fridge. “Where’d you take her anyway?”  
“Dunraven. I didn’t know where I was going until I got there. I just needed to get away, you know? I think she liked it, was a bit hard to tell, she spent most of the time asleep.” Salome heard them talking in the kitchen and ran in to greet her dad. “Hey poppet! What have you been doing all afternoon?”  
Salome told him of all the fun her and Alex had had as they ate their dinner. Once they had finished, they bundled up on the sofa, waiting nervously for the show to begin. Matt started chewing on his thumb, as Salome snuggled further into his side, Alex on the other side of him, breastfeeding Evelynne. Alex and Salome both squealed with delight as the theme tune came on, showing Matt as the 11th Doctor for the first time, trying, and failing to stop the Tardis from crashing, freshly regenerated. They held his hands tightly as he met Amy for the first time, laughed when he said ‘Who da man?’ trying to be cool, whooped when he put on his ‘Doctor’ clothes for the first time, and cheered when he defeated the monster, even if Salome had spent the whole time the monster was on screen hiding behind a cushion. They thought it was a huge success, to Matt’s embarrassment, as did his all of his friends and family.


	44. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Matt and Alex celebrate the first episodes success?

After a fitful nights sleep, he woke the next morning and tentatively checked the news and entertainment sites for feedback, he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid it forever, so may as well check the opinions out now and get it over and done with. The reviews were glowing! He ran upstairs and back to bed, jumping on top of Alex waking her up.  
“They love me! They actually love me Kingston!”  
Alex woke herself up enough to congratulate him, with a sound kiss. As she held him close to her chest, she listened out for any sounds that would indicate either of the girls were awake, hearing nothing except their own breathing, she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They hadn’t had sex since she gave birth, and to be honest, she was gagging for it, the antenatal nurse having given her the all clear at her last appointment a couple of days before. Her tongue mingled with his, as she ran her fingers through his hair. It always had been one of her favourite things about him. Matt shifted so his legs were cradled between hers, his pelvis pressed against her own. His hands inched their way down her stomach, toying with the hem of her nightie before pulling it up over her head. There was no denying that her body had changed, her stomach, that when they first met had been flat and toned, then swollen and round when she was pregnant, was now softer, still carrying some of the baby weight, and had a smattering of small purple stretch marks. Her breasts were still enlarged, her nipples a darker colour than when they met. His fingers caressed her stomach, rising slightly over the fat.  
“I’m working on getting rid of it, don’t worry, it won’t be like that for too much longer I hope, I’ll have washboard abs again soon.” She comforted him, a wistful edge to her voice, longing for her old body back then.  
“Don’t. You are perfect, just the way you are my love. Every single one of these lines, it tells a story.” He reminds her, tracing the stretch marks with his fingers. “Like this one, this is the biggest, longest one, that’s the night we got married I think. This little one here, it’s almost shaped like the letter S, I think that was when we told Salome. This funny shaped one, that was when we found out it was a girl. Your body, is perfect for me, don’t change it because you think I want a stick insect model for a wife, because I don’t. I want you.”  
Alex pulled his head up to kiss him, marvelling at how he always said the perfect thing. Matt left her lips, and peppered kissed along her jaw, down her throat and on to her chest. When he reached her breasts, he palmed each of the with his hands, kissing the valley between them. Moving one hand from her breast down to between her legs, burying 2 fingers deep inside her, he kissed her dusky nipple, licking around it before sucking lightly. To his surprise, and initial disgust, he found himself tasting her milk. He pulled away quickly, analysing the taste, it was more like normal milk than he expected, a little nutty, almost with a vanilla like tinge to it.  
“How was that?” Alex asked sarcastically, running her fingers through his fringe.  
“Is it bad that it turned me on?” Matt replied.  
“Oh thank god, me too!” Alex told him, pulling him in for a snog, twining her tongue with his, she could taste the remains of her milk in his mouth.  
Matt returned his attention to her breasts, suckling again, learning how best to tackle it, being rewarded with gushes of sweet milk, he’d been going for a few minutes, his hard erection pressing firmly into Alex’s knee when she told him to stop.  
“Save some for the baby love! And speaking of baby, they are both still asleep and I don’t know how long for, so get a move on!” She kissed his jawline as her dainty hand snuck into his pyjama bottoms, encompassing his length and running her thumb over the oozing head.  
In a flash Matt had thrown his bottoms onto the floor and was settling himself between her legs, lining himself up at her entrance.  
“Matt, aren’t you forgetting something darling?”  
“Shit! Sorry!” Matt mumbled as he leant over to reach into the bedside table fishing out a condom, after he ripped the packet with his teeth, Alex told the latex from him and rolled it on as she kissed him again.  
“As much as I’d love to have another baby with you at some point, I’d quite like it if we could enjoy a little time with the 2 we have before we go trying again, don’t you think?” She laughed.  
Matt shifted so he was lined up with her and slowly pushed his way in, inch by inch. It took her a moment to adjust to the feel of him being so close to her again, filling her so completely. It had been so long since they’d been able to lay so close together. Alex hooked her ankles round the back of Matts thighs, as he gently eased his way out of her, thrusting back slowly. She met each of his thrusts with a tilt of her hips, and they lay entwined rocking lovingly, thoughts of only each other as Matt buried his face in Alex's neck as she scratched at his back. Suddenly, Alex flipped them over and straddled his hips. She began to ride him, her breasts bouncing around as her core ground down against his, picking her speed up. She lowered her arms down so her hands rested either side of his face and leant in for a bruising kiss. He could feel her walls fluttering and tightening around his cock and as she brought her chest down to his, moving her hips up and down quickly and sharply, they both buried their faces in the others necks to muffle the noise of their orgasms. Alex came first, just after Matt weaved a hand between their sweat slicked bodies to rub at her clit, the feel of her coming setting Matt off seconds later. Alex collapsed beside Matt once they both regained their breaths, as he disposed of the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the bin under the bedside unit. She could feel Matt's heart beating quickly under her head as she curled around him, one leg resting between his and one arm thrown over his chest as he pulled the duvet around them.  
“We’re fairly confident that Evie was conceived on that first night aren’t we?” Matt asked.  
“It’s the only time we weren’t careful so I think it was yeah.”  
“Then, you do realise that that is only the second time we have had sex where you haven’t been pregnant?!”  
“Jesus! It is isn’t it? That’s a bit depressing. We will have to do it more to even out the statistics!” Alex laughed. Matt pressed light, gentle kisses into her hair, whispering his love for her as the bedroom door opened wide, with an excitable Salome jumping up on the bed, trying to wriggle her way between them.   
"Mummy, why aren't you and Daddy wearing any pyjamas?" she asked innocently. Matt and Alex looked between each other awkwardly, but were disrupted by the sounds of Evelynne wailing in her room.  
"I'll go!" they both said at the same time, Alex just beating Matt out of the door to tend to their crying daughter. Matt padded his way back to Salome in bed, stopping to pull his pyjama bottoms back on first before he climbed back in as Salome snuggled into his side.  
"So, what are we going to do today then poppet?" he asked as Alex walked back in, having grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the bedroom door as she had left. Evelynne was tucking away at her breakfast as Alex rocked her gently with one arm, the other pulling the cover off of the bed to join her two other favourite people.  
"Why don't we go for lunch in the bay?" she asked as they buried themselves with making plans for their Sunday.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt learns what it's like to be famous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I haven't forgotten about this, I wasn't well and work has just been pure evil this week! I work in an office, but I swear it's more like a nursery sometimes!!! I'm finishing this up now, let me know if I should continue with little one shots after as a series.

They made their way down to Cardiff bay at lunchtime, stopping for lunch at a quiet cafe on the outskirts. Everything seemed normal, the little family of 4 were happy. Salome sat on Alex's lap as they ate, and Matt cradled Evie. The only difference between that day, and the day before was the fact that Matt was now being recognised. It started off with a few people staring, then some pointed. He overheard chatter about his episode when they were in the cafe, and then, just as they were getting their stuff together to leave, a fan nervously approached, asking for a photo and autograph of the pair, apologising profusely for interrupting their family day out, but insisting it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her to get a photo with the Doctor and River Song.  
"So, I guess I'm famous now then!"Matt quipped as they walked around the bay.  
"Oh honey, you aren't famous until you've had an article about your personal life on the daily mails side of shame!" Alex laughed back.  
"We did, when it came out about us, remember?"  
"True, but you hadn't actually had an episode at that point so it doesn't count!"  
Not 10 minutes later, they spotted a photographer hiding amongst the crowd, snapping photos of the happy family, Salome swinging between her parents arms as Matt pushed the pram with one hand, all of them laughing away between themselves.   
Later that afternoon, Matt and Alex joked about the fact that he had now made the Daily Mail’s side bar, an article claiming he was enjoying his now found fame, unfussed by the hype surrounding his first episode. As they cooked dinner together that evening, both girls enjoying a nap, Matt suddenly remembered the comment Alex had made when they were in bed that morning.  
“Did you mean what you said this morning?” He asked her, moving closer to wrap his arms around her waist.  
“Mean what sweetie?” She replied as she turned in his arms.  
“That you’d love to have another baby at some point.”  
“Well, that depends if you want another one love.”  
“Babe, I would have a whole football team if I thought you would let me!” He joked.  
“Matt!” Alex joked, swatting him on the chest. “I am not some baby making machine! We are not having a football team! Another one, maybe in a year or two, POSSIBLY, another after that if it all goes well, but I think that would be it!”  
“4 kids Kingston, that’s what you see us with? 4 kids and a dog?”  
“Matthew, I never mentioned a dog, and I said possibly a fourth, lets see how we cope with 2 first!”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex spend their first Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had our christmas presentation at work now, so I was feeling a little festive in May, even though I usually say no christmas until after my birthday (oh well, that's next Friday so near enough!)

Their first Christmas together was a strange affair. All of the in laws and sisters piled into Matt and Alex’s for Boxing Day, but Christmas day itself was spent just the 4 of them. They’d spent the week building up to christmas decorating the house, Matt insisting on two christmas trees, one for each of the bay windows, and a light up reindeer for the front lawn. They had taken Salome to see Santa, unsurprised when she asked for a pony. The spare room was bursting at the seems with presents, all still waiting to be wrapped on Christmas night. Between all the wrapping, and Evelynne waking for her feeds, Matt and Alex only slept on the sofa that night, telling Salome in the morning that they had tried to stay up and see Santa.  
By 8am, the front room was strewn with wrapping paper, and underneath all of that, was a floor covered in new toys half out of their packaging, and batteries thrown in all directions.  
Matt practically crawled to the kitchen to escaped a very hype Salome at 8.30 to find Alex, who had been hiding whilst she fed the baby and downed a much needed cup of coffee.  
“Are all kids like this on christmas morning?” He asked, almost downing his coffee in one go, before fixing himself another.  
“And you said you wanted a football team of kids! Yes, all kids are like this on christmas morning. Get that down you, and when the little munchkin had finished eating, I’ll give you your presents.” Alex told him, “But not all of them, you’ll have to wait until tonight for one of them sweetie...” She purred, squeezing his bum gently. Matt’s eyes bulged at the thought, feeling a sudden tightening in his groin, groaning at the prospect of having to wait at least 12 hours.  
“Is it that kind of present then…?”  
“Spoilers!” She replied, much to both of their amusement.  
Presents were exchanged, nothing big, just a few token gifts. Well, they had agreed a few, neither of them stuck to it. The best present came just after dinner though. They were all in a self induced food coma, but finding Matt found the energy to play with Evelynne who was sitting in her rocker.   
“Where’s Evie? There she is!” He called, pulling a blanket up to cover her face, before pulling it down again, repeating the action several times, stopping quickly when she smiled.   
“ALEX!” He shouted, “Quick, come here! Evie smiled!”   
“Matt, honey, I told you, she won’t properly smile yet, it’s just wind.”  
“No, Kingston, that was a proper smile! Get the camera woman! I’m telling you, she is smiling!” Alex fetched the camera, poised to take a photo as Matt began playing peek a boo again. Then, slowly but surely, little Evelynne’s face opened up into a small little smirk, before widening into a real grin.  
“Oh my god Matt! She’s smiling! Sal, come and look at this!” Alex shouted as Salome ran into the room carrying at least 4 of her new toys. “Evelynne’s smiling, look!” They all spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get as many smiles from the baby as they could. With Alex taking a lovely selfie of the 4 of them, all smiling their biggest, silliest grins, then uploading it onto a social media site. It would be the first photo of Evelynne they had released, captioned simply ‘Merry Christmas, love from the Smiths.’


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festive smut basically....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-p

Matt crawled into bed absolutely shattered that evening, looking after a 3 and a half year old at christmas was much harder work than he had imagined. He could hear Alex moving around in the en suite, remembering the promise of one more present that night.  
“Matt, are you ready for your present yet?” She called, the bathroom door still closed.  
Matt moved to open his mouth and start speaking when the door opened. His pyjama bottoms tightened instantly at the sight in front of him. Alex’s hair had been teased to within an inch of it’s life, with a tiny little Santa hat perched on top, her lips had been painted a matching bright red, with those god damn sexy heels she had worn in her first episode with him, the ones Matt had thought would bring on a coronary, but the clothes she was wearing… or rather, wasn’t wearing…. Took his breath away. There she stood, hands on her hips, in an impossibly tight Mrs Claus outfit, white fur across her breasts, showing an amount of cleavage that should be illegal. The strapless dress barely covered her arse with more fur along the bottom, and a thick black belt around the middle accentuating her minuscule waist.  
“Have you been a naughty boy this year?” She purred, approaching him slowly, smirking at the obvious bulge in his trousers. “Because, if you have been a naughty boy, which I think you have been, I will have to punish you!” With that, she pulled a whip out from behind her back in one hand, and a gift bag with the other.   
“I’ve been a very naughty boy.” Matt managed to say.  
“Then I think you need to bend over Matthew, we can’t have naughty boy’s getting their presents now without being punished, can we?” She whispered to him, leaning into his ear, nibbling gently at his lobe. She strutted to the door and locked it, then made her way over to the bed where Matt was leant over, hands resting on the bedframe, bum sticking out behind him. Alex wrapped her arms around his chest, fingers slowly dancing their way along his toned stomach, following the path of hair from his navel down to the waist band of his pyjama bottoms, tugging at the tie holding them up. Kneeling down, she quickly pulled the trousers down, causing Matt to gasp as the cool December air hit his bare skin. Standing up again, Alex walked her way around around behind Matt, teasingly trailing the whips tail from side to side. She could see his raging erection, glistening with pre cum, standing proud between his legs, aching to be touched. His eyes were closed, though she couldn't tell if that was from frustration or pleasure or an erotic mix of the two. The whip travelled down his back to the crack of his arse when she pulled it back and slap him with it. The leather connecting with his skin with a snap and a harsh gasp from Matt. She whipped him again and again until his arse was red and sore, stopping just before it got too painful though, their families were round for dinner tomorrow and she didn't fancy explaining to her parents why Matt couldn't sit down without wincing.   
"Are you going to be a good boy now darling?"  
Matt nodded energetically, and turned around to face his wife.   
"I promise to be a very, very good boy sexy!" he told her as he rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. The whip was dropped to the floor as Alex wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"I'm glad to hear it honey, now you can have your present!" She purred, pushing her hips further into his, the fur lining of her dress tickling his cock. She walked over to the bedside table where she had left the gift bag and sat back seductively on the bed, legs spread to reveal her bare beneath.  
“Look in the bag.” She told him as she bit her bottom lip, staring at him with dark eyes.  
Matt peeked into the bag, eyes widening in shock at the contents. It was full of sex paraphernalia. There was condoms in all thickness’s and flavours, lube, a rampant rabbit vibrator, a strap on cock, hand cuffs, blindfold, a cock ring, a male masterbator, a feather tickler, a whole range of new sexy lingerie, a candy bra, knickers and posing pouch set, chocolate sauce, sexy dice, a copy of the karma sutra and many more weird and kind of wonderful things. He didn’t even know what some of it did, and the look of of things terrified him, the cock cage looked like a form of medieval torture.  
“Babe, this is…. Just…..”  
“Don’t think that I think our sex life is boring because I got all of this. I just thought, you know, with the kids now, we should make the most of the time we do get, and now that you are Mr Hot-shot actor, we are going to have to spend time apart, this way, we can still have fun.”   
“So which part is my present specifically?” He asked, rummaging through the bag, he didn’t notice Alex shuffle on the bed, pulling a massive gift bow from behind her and sticking it on her chest.  
“Me.” She whispered. “I’m all yours sweetie, take your pick in the bag, I’ll do anything and everything.” It took Matt a moment to come to, to think about what it was exactly that he wanted to use, and how, he had so many ideas, and knew that time was limited before Evie woke up for a feed. He pulled the blindfold from the bag and approached Alex, slipping it on over her eyes before tying her hands to the bedframe above her head with a silk scarf.  
“So. Fucking. Sexy.” Matt told her as he pushed her dress up to her hips, before changing his mind and pulling it off of her. “Even. Sexier.” He said as she lay naked beneath him. He tipped the bag of toys out onto the floor beside them and selected the chocolate sauce. He opened the bottle as he straddled her hips, hovering teasingly above her. Alex bit her lip, surprising herself at how much she loved the thrill of not knowing what was coming next, she had no idea whether he would be gentle, or rough and loved it. Her stomach muscles tensed as she felt the cold sauce hit her, the smell of chocolate and sex filling the air. Seconds later, she could feel Matt’s hot tongue licking it away. He was drawing shapes or letters on her, and she struggled to decipher them before he licked it all away, until after a few minutes of licking at her stomach, he took his time with one message. A line above her navel, what felt like a heart around it, and a U shape beneath. I love you. She smiled at his message, gasping as he suddenly licked it all away, then drizzled the sauce over a stiff nipple, taking in his mouth, to ‘thoroughly clean it, for hygiene purposes of course’ he told her. Alex tried to pull her hands down, wanting to run her fingers through his hair, pulling him in for a kiss, maybe take his cock in her mouth, but the restraints stopped her.  
“Matt…. Please….” She whimpered. Hearing the lid snap shut on the sauce, she them felt Matt lean over to the floor to select his next toy. He tickled her sides with the feather tickler for a while before his raging erection got too painful to ignore any longer.  
“Babe, I can’t wait any longer.” He said as he removed the hand cuffs and blindfold from her. “We’ll play later, but if I don’t take care of this soon, I’m worried it’s going to explode.” He quickly grabbed the karma sutra off of the floor, flicking through the pages until he came across one that looked interesting. The G spot sniper position. He knelt on the bed between Alex’s thighs, and raised them up so they were resting on his shoulders. He slowly entered her as Alex’s hips hovered in the air, she was almost doing the bridge. Within minutes she was crying her release. The position they were in allowed Matt to keep hitting that sweet spot inside her, and as Matt started thrusting harder and faster, she had to lock her ankle round the back of his neck when he came, spilling his seed into her. The feel of his prick emptying itself set off again, her pussy throbbing and pulsing around his now softening cock.   
“That was amazing!” She panted. “We are definitely doing that more often!” Matt collapsed beside her and they soon curled up against each other, Matt rubbing soothing caresses across her stomach as he spooned her. The mood was ruined shortly after by the sound of their crying baby.  
“It was nice while it lasted.” Matt said as he reached down to pull his pants back on. “I’ll clear this lot up and you can feed Evie. Once she’s asleep though, I want round two!”  
“Maybe not tonight sweetie, but I’m glad you liked your present!” With that Alex sauntered out of the room in only her dressing gown to fetch the crying babe.


	48. Chapter 48/Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward 3 years, and how are the happy little family doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Final chapter!! I did have other plans, but realised it would never end if I did them, so have wrapped it up, sorry if it's a bit hasty.

October 2013.

His final day on set was proving to be harder than he was expecting. Alex had left the show earlier in the year, but had still come to set with their 2 daughters to watch his regeneration, as moral support if nothing else. They didn’t usually like Salome and Evelynne running around on set and left them at home as much as possible, but it felt important that they were with him today. Standing by the Tardis console, he found it hard to believe that Evie was 3 now, and Salome was 6. Although on the outside, Evie was every inch her mother, except for the darker hair, there was no denying that she was her fathers daughter. Clumsy, all limbs, more energy than she knew what to do with, Matt couldn’t help but smirk as she tripped over a wire before quickly picking herself up, she rarely cried when she fell over, too used to doing it by now. The pair were as thick as thieves when they were together, the best of friends and as close as the day she had been born, she was certainly the apple of his eye, and one very spoilt child, but equally one of the most loving, caring and sweet children he had ever known, not that he was biased he thought.   
Alex was in the corner, talking quietly to Steven as Matt saw the new Doctor, Peter walk in, instantly being besieged by the two little girls running riot on set. It was strange seeing someone else wearing his clothes, and the reality hit him. After nearly 4 years, a house, a wedding and 2 kids later, he would no longer be the Doctor. The character that had been such a security net for him, but he knew deep down he couldn’t be the Doctor forever, as much as Salome and Evelynne wanted him to be. Quiet was called on set as Steven shouted action for Matt’s final scene. Most people were crying, Salome certainly was, Evelynne was a little too young to understand. Alex choked back a sob as she watched Matt slowly pull his bow tie off and drop it to the floor, then it was done. In one take and the blink of an eye, and Peter Capaldi was the new Doctor.   
More tears were shed, speeches were said, flowers and gifts exchanged, empty promises of keeping in touch, the only ones that felt genuine on both sides being with Jenna and Steven, who had hinted at the possibility of more work in the Who world for both of them. Matt and Alex barely had the chance to speak alone until they were back at home that evening, the girls keeping themselves occupied in the play room.  
“How are you feeling?” Alex asked tenderly as she pulled Matt a beer from the fridge and poured herself some orange juice.  
“Strange. I know I’ve still got the promo work, and ADR, and I’ll probably be called in to do some reshoots, but I can’t help but think I have made the right decision, then instantly start questioning it, thinking maybe I should have done one more series. What do you think?”  
He replied as he took the beer, sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, pulling Alex down on his lap, his hands wrapping round her waist, holding her tight to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“I think, you’ve made the right decision. Another month here and then we move to London, and we’ve got the rest of our lives to look forward too.”  
“What do you think will happen next year? Will I be forgotten about as soon as my final episode airs, or will I be inundated with offers?”  
“I have a feeling, we are going to have a very good year indeed sweetie.” She told him with a kiss to his cheek. “A very good year.” She whispered as she wiped a tear from his cheek.  
“I’ll be OK, it doesn’t matter what happens work-wise, as long as I have you three.”  
“Four.” Alex corrected him.  
“Four?”  
Alex glanced down at her orange juice and his beer on the side next to them and back at him with a knowing smirk, eyebrows raised as his face slowly broke into a grin.  
“Alex, are you….?”  
“I’m pregnant Matt!”   
Matt all but threw Alex off of his lap before picking her up and spinning her around the kitchen. Just then, Salome and Evelynne ran into the kitchen and bundled their parents.  
“I love you, all of you!” Matt shouted, rubbing Evie and Salome on the head and giving a quick stroke to Alex’s stomach and a squeeze to her shoulders.  
“We love you too Daddy!” the 3 girls shouted back as they pushed him to the floor for massive cuddles.  
“I’m definitely going to be OK, I’ve got my family.” He told himself as they tickled him, he knew he’d made the right decision. Doctor Who was the best thing that had ever happened to him he thought as he watched his family playing, he wouldn’t have them if it wasn’t for the Tardis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I never planned for it to be this long, I just couldn't stop! It's lovely seeing the kudos and comments, means a lot! I hope you've all enjoyed it, let me know what you think! xxxx


End file.
